


Catch Me:

by purplesk



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 9,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>嘗試不同性質的打工，是學生的專利！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beautiful Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> 有一次阿米給了我幾張圖，其中有一張非常令人流口水的小翅膀，然後阿米說：「小翅膀這張圖好像在拍CK內褲廣告喔。」  
> 於是……就有了這個腦洞。  
> 謝謝陪我胡思亂想開腦洞的阿米，以及擔任我的顧問(前任少女雜誌美編)的藍綠藻，謝謝你們～  
> 希望這篇文可以讓大家看的心情愉悅！腦補帥哥小鳥們！XD

　　如果當時Tim沒一時腦袋神經短路聽了Barbara的建議——Barbara的想法一向精準地有如神諭，不大可能出錯，故此，Tim是相當信賴她——或許事情就不會如此發展了……吧？

　　

　　※※※

_『今天下午三點，學校圖書館側門見！』_

　　他瞥了短信一眼，接著他打了個呵欠、伸懶腰、閉起眼享受神經疲勞所引發的身體伸展的短暫輕鬆滋味。

　　揉揉眼睛，他還有一份寫到一半的小論文，關於十四世紀中古受雇勞動者與現代通貨膨脹之關聯性。之所以需要寫這份小論文，是因為Tim發現自己下半學期似乎有點太過悠閒，所以乾脆去選了一堂系外選修，來當作充實自己、填滿空虛時光的打發方式。反正學費都繳了，再優秀的學校殿堂裡的學生們，不上課就是去抽大麻。Tim對於用娛樂性藥物來填充自己的人生興趣缺缺，於是，他只能選擇泡在令他一邊看著文獻一邊深鎖眉心的混亂、惡臭、赤貧之地卻又有著美妙藝術的中古世紀。

　　查看歷史是一回事，但研究經濟學又是另一回事。Tim Drake從來不是個容易屈服於困境的人，反之，他有那麼點喜歡困境。打敗它、征服它，會為Tim帶來難以言喻的喜悅。

　　但再聰穎的人也是需要放鬆身心的，例如，讓自己分心去思考是否要接下一個與自己專長完全沒交集的打工？Tim不缺錢，苦惱如何分配金錢的使用方式從來不佔用他大腦的任何區塊。

　　所以說穿了，這份打工等於是拿來轉換心情之用的工具罷了。他仰天舉目望著天花板，心想著，好吧，還能多糟糕呢？中古世紀婦女的裝扮、服飾與現代少女們所挑選來裝飾自己的布料、畫在臉上的顏料能有多大的不同？

　　坐正身子，Tim伸手搆到還在一閃一閃亮著訊息提示燈的機器，滑開，並敲了幾個字母，送出。然後他打開音響，任憑喇叭流洩著Birdy的甜美卻有著獨特磁性的嗓音吟唱著那首（Strange Bird）充斥這小小空間。

　　

　　※※※

　　「我們等等想去隔壁街吃油膩膩的食物。」天生金髮的目測大概只有二十歲的可愛女孩說著，「一起來嘛，Timmy？」她故意眨眼，而在靠在她肩頭的另一名紅髮女孩也朝著正在寫字版上註記的Tim露出誘惑勾人的微笑。

　　「我很樂意，但稍等雜誌社要開內部會議，我也得參加。」他歉疚地笑著，聳聳肩，一臉無奈又失望的模樣。

　　「嘿！」女孩們故意發出失落的聲音，「這是你這週第三次拒絕我們囉！」說著，她故意伸手輕輕地扯了扯Tim的那條領帶，曖昧地。

　　

　　該說什麼呢，這份打工最大的福利大概就是Tim可以見到各種可愛的女孩以及她們在化妝師、服裝師甚至攝影師的巧手之下，搖身一變成為更迷人的存在。雖然大多時間裡，Tim目前的主要工作並不是要跑到拍攝棚內關心各品牌拍攝的狀態，而是坐在簡陋的辦公桌前敲打著、搜腸刮肚地擠出不同的企劃案。Barbara才是那個負責跑拍攝現場的人。

　　只不過，這畢竟是一間小規模又跌跌撞撞新上手的雜誌公司，一人分飾各角色職責也在所難免。

　　Tim看著那兩雙漂亮的綠眸子朝自己眨巴眨巴拍著濃密又纖長的睫毛，再加上那隻手還扯著自己的領帶，一時之間，再怎麼能言善道也都淪為舌頭被貓叼走了的窘境。

　　

　　「好了，甜心們，放過Tim吧。」突然從一邊出現的Barbara彷彿救世主降世，她戴著官方註冊的招牌笑容對女孩們說了些安撫的言詞，才讓女孩們放棄對Tim的『嚴刑逼供』。

　　

　　看著兩位轉身離開的年輕模特兒，Tim下意識地吐了口氣，他望了身邊學姐一眼，掛上感激的笑容。正想說什麼感謝詞時，Tim注意到從Barbara身後走出一抹人影，Judy，Barbara的高中死黨、閨蜜、還有這間雜誌社是他們家的——所以衣食無虞的Tim Drake現在可是在這間小小的雜誌社裡擔任廣編企劃助理，雖然是打工性質。

　　他們都知道，現代的人已經越來越沒有閱讀任何紙本作成冊的物品的習慣。即便是琳瑯滿目、五花八門、滿是俊男美女吸人眼球的圖片的雜誌，訂購量也大不如前。更何況Judy家還是新手上路呢。

　　自從Tim與Barbara來幫忙後，他們與Judy討論過幾次關於如何開拓客源、穩定訂購量的各個方針。廣編企劃曾提過兩三個企劃案，在Tim看來是穩扎穩打、中規中矩的構想，簡單說，並不是那種會短時間內爆紅的構思，但如果好好執行也不會差到哪去。Judy並不是不能接受，而是……Tim理解，一間新的雜誌社想要更有市佔率，首先就需要讓消費者先記住你。讓消費者對雜誌有印象的方法有很多，最快見效的方式就是找到超人氣的模特兒來擔綱封面。

　　問題是，Judy他們手上的、願意投資他們的品牌並不多，品牌買下的廣告頁面與消費者購買量勉強讓雜誌社達到收支平衡，這讓Judy苦惱在資金有限的情況之下，他們到底要如何達到最大的推廣效果？況且，不是說請到了人氣模特兒來拍個一期封面或者是拍個幾張廣告頁從此就能業績大紅，甚至可能根本一點效果都沒有。畢竟，世事難料。

　　針對如此尷尬又資源稀少的狀況下，廣編企劃也很頭疼，於是乎，Barbara找來的聰明小夥伴Tim Drake就在此刻派上用場。

　　

　　「嘿，Judy。」年輕人朝對方頷首示意，Judy跑來這裡找他可不是來寒暄的，「根據前兩天的討論，我想到了一個新的企劃案。」說著，Tim朝學姐的朋友遞出一只資料夾，後者接過，並打開瞧了幾眼，下一秒就露出困惑的神情。

　　「Tim，我不理解？」與其說Judy臉上寫著疑惑，不如說難以置信，「你知道我們現在的目標是希望能多拿到一些市佔率，然後能讓品牌——也就是客戶——給我們更多廣告，甚至最好有指派的、配合的、有名氣的模特兒來作宣傳吧？」

　　

　　天才點點頭，神情彷彿Judy說的那些他都懂並且早已做好萬全準備。

　　

　　「但是這個……」皺眉，她真心希望Tim是在跟她開玩笑，但Tim的表情十分認真。

　　「讓我看看。」Barbara伸手取過Judy手上的資料，跟據她對Tim的瞭解，這位年輕人從不做沒把握的事，但又是怎樣的想法讓Judy難以接受？

　　她稍微睜大了眼睛，忖了兩秒後，她恢復以往的自信，抬頭望著學弟，「素人模特兒？」她字字清晰地說著。

　　「沒錯。」Tim勾出信心滿滿的笑容。

　　「為什麼？」Barbara偏頭，一時之間還不能抓到Tim的邏輯。

　　「首先，節省經費。誠如Judy所言，雜誌社目前的營運有點跌跌撞撞，在拿到更多品牌廣告之前，如果能省，就盡量節省開支；另外，這個企劃案主要是想要達到出其不意的效果，即便是素人模特兒，只要有噱頭、攝影師拍攝的好、美編的功力足夠，一樣能達到預期效果。」

　　「你說的對，但你應該記得我們這是女性雜誌……更正，這是少女雜誌，意思是，這是拍給女孩子看的！」Judy雙手交叉於胸前，還是一臉震驚的模樣。

　　「當然，因為主要客戶群是年輕女性，所以我才做這個提案啊。」天才的笑容有點詭秘。

　　「找素人模特兒，而且……」Barbara似乎跟上Tim的節奏了，她也勾起意味深長的微笑，「找男性模特兒來擔綱封面。」

　　

　　Judy原本還想反駁什麼，但她意識到她的好友兼軍師以及好友極力推薦的學弟已達成共識，這兩人從進來雜誌社至今也幫了許多忙，各種因素之下，Judy的視線從這兩人身上掃過來掃過去，最後只好攤手、嘆氣、點頭以示同意。

　　

　　得到好友首肯的Barbara笑了笑，轉頭詢問她的好幫手：「所以你有人選了嗎？」

　　「算有吧。」偏頭，Tim是真的認真在思考，「不過不能確定他們是否願意幫忙。」

　　「他們？」Judy愣了一下，「還是個複數？」

　　「Got it！」Barbara把企劃案遞還給Judy，「我來打電話吧。」

　　「我今天說了我愛妳嗎，Barbara？」Tim忍俊不住笑出聲來。

　　「你現在說也不遲。」她調皮地眨了眼，並抽出手機轉身離開。

　　

　　※※※

　　學生們打工的方式有很多種，不是每個人都會被抓去好友家的公司幫忙，也不一定會依靠有錢老爸的公司蹭到實習生的機會。有時，學生們的打工反而都傾向於不用太花腦袋但要花上不少體力的工作，例如，在遊樂園裡穿著布偶裝與孩子們玩遊戲。

　　他找到了某個陰影角落，可以拆下頭上的松鼠頭——總不能讓孩子看見大松鼠裡面有人吧——並且拿起一瓶礦泉水，扭開，狠狠地灌了幾口。大太陽炙熱之下站了兩三個小時，悶在布偶裝裡都覺得自己快蒸發了，能喝到水真是令人身心舒暢。

　　找到這份打工的人不是他，而是他的室友。說起來也奇妙，Wally居然沒找在廚房裡切菜或在餐廳端盤子的打工——搞不好Wally已經進了餐飲業的黑名單——反而找到在遊樂園的布偶裝時薪工讀生的機會，還把他抓來一起幫忙。

　　Dick不討厭孩子，也不討厭布偶裝的工作，更不會討厭把自己帶來此處的室友。只是……他忍不住地想了想，是不是有更輕鬆一點的工作呢？至少不要悶在布偶裝裡頭渴得半死、被過度興奮的孩子撲倒、或是好奇地一直抓著Dick屁股——雖然那孩子可能只是想摸摸看松鼠的尾巴——的工作呢？

　　歪著頭，他忖了兩秒，覺得自己太會挑三檢四了。嘆了口氣，他騷搔頭準備起身繼續去工作時，他放在褲子口袋裡的手機唱起歌來，而他現在這個狀況根本抓不到那隻吵鬧的小機器。

　　

　　「嘿，Wally，幫個忙吧？」

　　

　　他轉頭望著正在啃薯片補充熱量的室友，後者眨眨眼，有點心不甘情不願地將薯片袋交給Dick，然後用他肥厚的、毛茸茸的松鼠手伸進Dick的布偶裝裡搜尋Dick口袋的那隻機器。

　　雖然這畫面有點太過詭異也太引人遐想，但滿身大汗又渾身臭味的兩個大男孩才顧慮不了那麼多。

　　

　　「給你。」掏了半天才抓到這還在唱歌的小傢伙，Wally將其推給Dick並趕緊抓回自己的薯片袋。

　　

　　Dick還沒來得及說聲謝謝，就瞥見來電顯示： _Barbara來電。_

　　


	2. You must be kidding

　　「……海鮮披薩……好，起司多一點……沒錯，四十分鐘後會送到。嗯，沒問題，好。」掛上電話，他將方才打電話進來叫外賣的餐點告知廚房的同事們，然後發愣了一秒，被損友逮到。

　　「小傑鳥，在發什麼呆阿？」Roy滑了過來靠在收銀台邊一臉興奮又好奇的模樣。

　　「我說過多少次？『小傑鳥』跟你的氣管只能選一個。」雖然他惡狠狠地瞪了朋友一眼，但身著連鎖披薩店發的員工制服還戴著那傻氣的帽子，一點殺氣都沒。

　　「好啦，講正經的，你月底湊的出錢來賠車主嗎？」損友還是掛著那大大的笑容，但語氣確實正經多了。

　　

　　一想到這件事，Jason就不由得覺得煩悶。

　　說起來自己當然也有不對，只是，人類就是這種動物，在意外發生之前，總是喜歡在模糊地帶邊緣遊走，偶爾踩踏那條界線當作跳竹竿舞似的。反正，只要還沒出事，大多數人都不當一回事，例如：搶黃燈。

　　Jason非常引以為傲的就是他騎車技術一流，不管是壓車過彎還是在交通混亂的高譚市裡追小偷、強盜，Jason總是贏家。所以當前幾天，他因為要趕緊將手上的披薩以最快的速度送達訂購外賣的客人手上時——當然，如果沒有準時送到，不僅披薩免費送人，工讀生還會被扣薪水——他瞅見前方的綠燈轉黃，而他趕緊將油門一路轉到底，已經不管自家那愛碎唸的大哥總在耳邊說著要安全駕駛、小心上路的耳提面命。當Jason衝向十字路口時，他突然驚覺有名孩子正走在斑馬線上——一定是視線死角，讓Jason完全忽略的那名孩童的身影。

　　說時遲那時快，自封賽車手的Jason立刻將機車龍頭打彎、趕緊掐住煞車，而輪胎與摩擦力不敵狂奔的速度，雖然閃過小孩，但Jason整個人滑了出去，除了自己摔個狗吃屎之外，機車平轉了幾圈撞上停在一旁的轎車，車主剛好站在人行道上講電話，親眼目睹了這一場自撞意外。

　　人沒事大概是這場意外中最幸運的事了。轎車車主也沒對Jason獅子大開口，反正撞壞了哪就修哪，車主看在Jason還是學生的份上，也決定讓Jason以分期付款的方式來賠償他的損失。

　　這場搶黃燈的事件造成披薩毀了、Jason被扣薪水、Jason的機車毀了大半、要賠錢給無辜被撞到的路邊轎車。Roy幫Jason按了計算機，給了Jason一個讓他看了之後差點把旁邊的椅子踢爛的數字。

　　他們計算了一下該怎麼樣將這筆錢清償，若是把Jason在市立圖書館以及披薩打工的薪水全部算上去，怎麼樣節省開支也得分期好幾個月才能還完債務。真是鼓舞人心的消息啊，Jason諷刺地想著。

　　他瞥了一眼牆上的鐘，心想著，好吧，不管怎樣，與其在這裡庸人自擾，不如走一步算一步，總比躲在牆角抓頭逃避現實來的有用。

　　

　　※※※

　　他一臉尷尬地笑著，本來那句『妳連生氣的模樣也好可愛』都還沒講完，就被青梅竹馬的、友達以上戀人未滿的她用一掌表示停止來打斷他未完的甜言蜜語。

　　

　　「我是說『請盡快過來，順便把你旁邊的人帶來。』但我沒說要穿著這身衣服來找我啊。」Barbara揉揉太陽穴，總覺得有莫名的頭疼。

　　

　　Dick無奈地聳了聳肩——他那身松鼠布偶裝還沒卸下，而跟著他一同前來的Wally已經展現出他融入陌生環境的良好技巧，正在跟兩名模特兒調情著，喔，當然，也是穿著那身松鼠裝。

　　由於打工的遊樂園離Barbara說的地點並不遠，差不多過兩個街口就能抵達。Dick與Wally並沒作多想，覺得趁休息時間趕緊過去一趟，把布偶裝卸下再衝過來可能又要花上更多時間，所以兩名大男孩乾脆直接身著上班工作服走過街口。在到達指定地點時，站在那裡迎接他們的Barbara睜大雙眼，彷彿看到了本世紀的十大不可思議之一。

　　

　　「好了，閉上嘴，趕快跟我來。」Barbara再度制止聒噪的Dick出聲，轉身前用眼神示意要他跟上自己的腳步。

　　

　　到目前為止，Dick還是不怎麼清楚Barbara如此急著找自己是為了什麼天大的事？但能讓她用那種語氣說話，大概非同小可吧。

　　她走了幾步後，似乎想起什麼，轉頭，發現Dick還沒跟上自己的步伐，她故意睜大眼睛來表示自己的驚訝及錯愕。

　　

　　「抱歉，這套裝扮侷限了我的行動。」他俏皮地朝青梅竹馬眨了眼，但對在不遠處驚奇地望著自己的編輯助理拋了個媚眼。

　　

　　Barbara緊抿了雙唇，偏頭，她的思考模樣十分地認真且嚴肅。

　　

　　「好，我們該把這身衣服脫掉了。」

　　

　　語畢，行動派的她立刻折返回來，並迅速地走到他面前，伸手就是要把他的工作服剝掉。

　　雖然又不是裡面什麼都沒穿、再加上這是一套非常悶熱的布偶裝，但突如其來的被人扯開包裹自己的布料多少還是會令人感到驚嚇及害羞。

　　

　　「Bar……Barbara，等、等一下！我可以自己來。」他一邊擋開朋友的手一邊下意識地後退了幾步，在旁人看來像是正在保衛貞操的烈女似的。

　　「啊，痛！」

　　「哇，對不起。」Dick感覺自己背後撞到了什麼，更正，他先是後腳跟踩到了什麼然後又撞上了東西，不過他立刻意識到自己撞到的不是東西，而是個人。

　　

　　他轉身，卻瞧見熟悉的臉孔。被撞到的受害者退了幾步，雙手還非常盡責地環抱著資料夾、文件和許多的紙張。

　　

　　「Tim？」他喚了對方的名字後才稍微對整件事有了點眉目：Barbara和Tim一起打工？

　　「Hi，Dick。」他的小弟露出親切的笑容，「你怎麼還沒換衣服？」皺眉。

　　「我需要換衣服？」到底是發生了什麼事，Dick實在被搞糊塗了。

　　

　　Tim與Barbara在這一秒瞬間交換眼神，前者似乎立刻就明白過來，自家大哥還沒搞清楚狀況。這也不能怪他，畢竟Barbara幾乎什麼都沒講清楚，只叫他趕緊過來一趟，而Dick移動過來後，也沒有人告訴他為什麼要麻煩他來此地以及接下來要做什麼？

　　提出這主意的聰明小子自覺有義務要跟對方解釋清楚，他咳了兩聲，清清喉嚨做為開場，而Dick也十分配合地表現出洗耳恭聽的模樣。

　　

　　「嗯，是這樣的。我跟Barbara現在在這邊打工、幫忙，我想你已經看出來了。」他騷搔頭，表情有點靦腆，「我提出一個新的企劃案，大家也同意可以試試看，不過這個企劃案有一些部份是需要請人來幫忙的……」抬眼，他意有所指地望著自家大哥，後者接收到弟弟的訊息，驚呼一聲後立刻點點頭。

　　「所以你需要我幫什麼忙嗎？」他笑著，身為大哥的責任之一就是要幫忙弟妹，而Dick Grayson非常樂意協助他可愛的弟弟妹妹們。

　　Tim非常戲劇性地伸手抓住了Dick的手，喔，錯了，是那雙還沒脫去的布偶裝的松鼠手，道：「真是太感謝你了，Dick，我就知道你最可靠了。」然後繼續對自家大哥灌迷湯。

　　「我想了很久，除了你，就沒有更適合的人選了。」Tim繼續興奮地說著，而Dick則漾起自信滿滿又非常開心能幫上弟弟的忙的得意笑容，「我們這次的雜誌封面要拍素人模特兒，所以……萬事拜託了，Dick。」Tim握著Dick雙手的力道更用力、堅定了。

　　

　　一秒鐘、兩秒鐘……Dick Grayson眨眨眼，他的大腦正在判斷自己是否有接收到正確的音訊。

　　

　　「你、你說，模特兒？」皺眉，Dick滿臉的疑惑。

　　

　　看著自家小弟非常認真的神情，Dick一時之間反應不過來，而他下意識地往身邊四周望去，發現不知幾時，他與Tim成了圓心，而附近已經站了幾名他從來沒見過的職業角色：推著眼鏡手拿一堆化妝刷具的化妝師及其助手們、手上拿著琳瑯滿目的少女服飾看起來相當有活力的服裝師及其助手們、還有頸上掛著看起來就價值不斐的專業攝影器材的攝影師大哥及其助手們。

　　Dick難得有一種羊入虎口的滋味。

　　

　　※※※

　　「是好消息但也是壞消息！」

　　

　　Barbara沒時間管敲門禮節，她迅速打開門，這動作讓正在脫掉衣服的Dick嚇了一跳而身邊的服裝師正著急地搶走Dick手上的衣物，而化妝師助手趕緊撲了過來將Dick臉上的汗擦去，且非常仔細地捧住Dick的臉瞧個仔細。

　　

　　「怎麼了？」Tim轉過頭，瞥了學姐一眼，但很快地將視線轉回手上的紙張，即便在監督Dick換裝時間也不忘抽空看看雜誌社的財務報表——雖然這也不是他的工作。

　　「Wally被運動品牌的公關看上了，所以她跟Judy說要把Wally帶去拍運動鞋的廣告。」Barbara的聲音聽起來有點洩氣，而Tim則立刻抬頭，臉上的表情有點複雜，「因為那間品牌算是我們的大客戶，所以Judy只好讓品牌公關帶走Wally，雖然這麼一來省了找拍運動鞋的模特兒，不過Wally就沒辦法拍封面了。」

　　

　　Tim咬了咬下唇，這確實是好消息也是壞消息。深呼吸，吐氣，而眉心依舊深鎖著，Barbara走了過來，學姐弟兩人互望著對方，無語。

　　

　　「封面一定要兩個人拍嗎？」Dick趁化妝師在專注於蓋住他的脖子上的斑點時，探出頭來朝弟弟與青梅竹馬的方向發言。

　　「原先的預設是希望有兩個人可以擔綱封面。」Tim轉頭，看著Dick被化妝師用蜜粉刷輕輕地敲了頭，警告他的調皮，「因為有不同的品牌皆需在封面上被呈現出來。」

　　

　　Tim似乎正要開口繼續講解到底有哪些品牌需要被拍、封面設計的風格是長怎樣、他希望能拍出怎樣的色調等等時，Dick機靈地打斷弟弟的長篇大論，把重點導回。

　　

　　「我知道誰可以來幫忙！」說著，調皮大男孩眨眼。

　　

　　※※※

　　他拿著拖把將披薩店的入口拖拭乾淨，抬頭，現在才剛過中午，忙碌的午飯時間接近尾聲，店裡面的忙碌狀態算是暫緩些許。正想著今天他的班就快要結束，或許自己應該趁下午有空又沒課，趕緊去找其他的兼職打工，希望能早日清還債務。

　　正想開口跟Roy說自己打掃完畢準備離開時，放在褲子後口袋的手機此刻震動起來，Jason伸手抽起手機，用肩膀與臉頰夾著它。

　　

　　「Hello？迪基鳥？我還沒下班。」

　　


	3. Time to be a man

　　「這什麼亂七八糟的東西？我拒絕參與！」

　　

　　Tim捏捏自己的鼻子，在心中嘆氣。他百分之百能理解來者的怒氣，因為，若是角色對調，自己大概也會如此震驚又錯愕，差別只在於Tim不會把心理的腹誹在眾人面前說出來。不過，這就是Jason，不是嗎？

　　看著名義上的二哥一手抱著安全帽，另一手正指著被化妝師揚起下巴正在上妝的Dick，Tim光看他的背影都能嗅出Jason的驚恐。

　　Barbara聽見Jason的怒言，她快速走向前去，似乎準備伸手拍拍對方的肩膀，手卻還沒碰觸到那件皮夾克就凍結在空中。因為方巧Jason轉身，巧妙地閃過Barbara的慰問。Tim依舊杵在原地，並沒有採取任何即刻的反應；而Dick有口難言，因為正當他要開口喚住Jason時，化妝師就捎來嚴厲到可以剜人千刀的眼神。

　　Jason的反應速度比Dick快上一些，並且防衛心也更重。當他來到Dick說的地點時，Jason並不是傻呼呼地一股腦兒就衝進來，反之，他抵達拍攝現場的大門時，還是先打了個電話進來確認自己是否沒有走錯地點。他持著半信半疑的態度，在Barbara的指引之下走到正在忙著裝扮Dick的小隔間內，並且他邊走邊環伺四周，靜靜地將一切都收進眼底。所以當他瞅見Dick的狀態時，幾乎是一秒就意識到發生了什麼事——領悟力挺不賴的小翅膀。

　　他的反應也非常迅速，立刻就開口劃清界線，接著就是轉身走人，根本不給其他人回神的時間。

　　但，Tim Drake也不是省油的燈。當Tim得知Dick想找得替代人選是名義上的二哥時，他立刻想起最近Jason所發生的事件，更何況他一向是個計畫通——Tim幾乎是在Dick打出電話的同時，立即在腦中運算Jason的各種反應，及其應對方式。而他也非常清楚及肯定，Jason在第一時間之內，絕對不可能同意——除非他腦袋被隕石打到。

　　所以，Tim接收到Barbara的求救訊號時，並沒有用挽留或是好言相勸的方式來安撫受到驚嚇的Jason，反之，他打算用別的方法來破除Jason的防線。

　　

　　「Dick，你知道最近汽車烤漆的價格嗎？」

　　

　　Tim突然拋出個沒頭沒腦的問題，接球者Dick還傻了一秒才從Jason僵硬的肩膀線條察覺到Tim的用意。

　　

　　「我只知道又漲價了。」Dick不顧化妝師的瞪眼，邊說邊勾起一邊的嘴角，「怎麼，你的車需要重新烤漆？」

　　「不是我的，是我同學的。」Tim偏頭，丟給自家大哥一抹唱雙簧的微笑，「他上次耍笨，一邊開車一邊講電話，結果閃避不及撞到電線桿，除了保險桿壞了之外，其實車子沒大礙。但是他下車後才發現他的車門不知從哪出現了一個凹痕，還有一些刮傷，他想說反正都要修車了，不如乾脆也重新烤個漆吧？」

　　「你同學的車子的顏色會很特別嗎？如果比較特別的顏色，再加上已經使用多年的車子的話，那不可能只烤漆一扇車門喔，大概要全車重新烤漆……」Dick繼續加油添醋。

　　「哇，這樣光聽起來就是一筆不小的開銷呢。」Tim瞇起眼，見到停下腳步的Jason，心裡冉冉升起一種魚兒上鉤了的成就感。

　　

　　Jason轉身，臉色陰沉地望著自家人一眼，接著他悶悶地開口問了個感覺不大相關的問題——只有熟人才能理解小翅膀的心裡在想什麼。

　　

　　「洗手間在哪？」

　　

　　Tim漾起招牌笑，心裡泛開得意的勝利滋味。

　　

　　※※※

　　服裝師的助手們去各個品牌搜刮了不同的男裝、女裝和各種服飾配件，她們馬不停蹄地將這些素材一一搭配到目前只能任人擺佈的模特兒身上，然後轉頭看看服裝師及Tim的表情，絕大多時候這兩人都是皺著眉，搖頭。這讓助手們有點氣餒，但她們還是繼續試著呈現出Tim提案中的封面風格。

　　運動品牌的編輯要求Barbara與Judy先挪動到運動品牌的拍攝現場，看起來他們那邊的動作快了一些，而趁攝影團隊先過去拍攝的寶貴時間裡，Tim需要趕緊搞定下一期《Catch Me》封面與封面模特兒們。

　　將手上的文件放置一旁，Tim走近了還在奮力將人體當畫布一樣施展魔法的化妝師及他的兄長們，Dick給了他一個大大地、溫暖地笑容，待Tim也回覆他一抹淺笑後，Dick隨即轉頭跟正在煩惱用哪個品牌配件的服裝師助手聊天。Tim站在繼續忙碌於幫一臉不滿又隱忍著怒意的Jason上妝的助手身後，他歪著頭思索了幾秒，最後走上前去。

　　

　　「把Dick的襯衫脫了。」他轉頭朝著自家大哥的方向命令著，而Dick還沒反應過來，就被服裝師助理抓住，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度扒掉他的上衣，「Jason這件留著，不過需要稍微調整一下。」他伸手，不給Jason反駁的時間與動作，迅速解開暫且被Jason穿在身上的淺灰色格子襯衫的幾個釦子。

　　

　　在解開Jason的襯衫的同時，眼尖的Tim也注意到二哥身上的傷痕及瘀傷。他腦中閃過不少念頭與思緒，一來他想起Jason摔車後所造成的身體上的疼痛，二來他必須請化妝師將這些傷疤都遮起來。心中滋味有那麼點複雜，Tim故意閃躲Jason質問的眼神，假裝趕著回到Dick的部份幫忙做些調整。

　　Tim一邊拾起服裝師助手手上的配件，一邊歪著頭與服裝師討論哪些適合用在Dick身上，他們俐落地選了好幾款不同的款式的配件，並一一搭在Dick身上，仔細挑選最合適的一款。待Tim回到Jason的部份時，前者的表情十分嚴肅且不容置喙，卻又帶點苦惱的模樣。

　　

　　「哪個比較好？」

　　

　　說著，Tim攤開左右手上的衣物——粉色豹紋胸罩及黑色蕾絲胸罩遞給服裝師過目——此二人完全無視於Jason的抗議及……或許那是慘叫。他們二人認真地討論著不同的貼身衣物掛在Jason身上會有怎樣的效果。

　　大約過了一刻鐘，封面的打理部份終於告一段落，攝影團隊也差不多將運動品牌的部份拍攝完畢，再過五分鐘就可以回到封面拍攝的房間來了。Barbara先行溜了回來，站在Tim的身側，一同望著服裝師、化妝師團隊正在做最後的收尾階段。她們還細心地跟Dick、Jason說明拍攝要注意的事項以及兩人需要呈現怎樣的角度、站姿。

　　Tim與學姐互瞥一眼，兩人頗滿意這次的封面風格：

　　Dick站在左側，他轉過身去，在化妝師的巧手下顯露出光滑的裸背，並掛了一顆與他眼睛相同色彩的長條同心圓寶石項鍊在身後，利用Dick的背脊做為底色、男性的肌肉線條散發荷爾蒙的誘惑感來襯托那條項鍊的鋒芒，Dick半側著臉的微笑更別具深意。

　　雖然一臉不耐，但勉強扯了嘴角弧度的Jason看起來還是酷跩到不行。在攝影師的調整之下，讓Dick的右手輕搭在Jason的右肩上，而Jason被套上新的白色襯衫——沒有扣上任何釦子，讓他的胸肌、腹肌在襯衫的掩飾下若隱若現。Jason的左手插在牛仔褲口袋裡，而手臂上掛著那件粉色豹紋內衣。

　　攝影大哥似乎也很滿意兩位素人模特兒的裝扮，再調整光線之後，他迅速地拍了好幾張，並一邊做微調在一邊繼續按下快門。

　　Dick與Jason的封面組合確實給少女雜誌帶來了不少新鮮感，並且在下個月五號出刊上架時，肯定會為業界帶來些許衝擊，至少，Tim是這麼認為。

　　

　　※※※

　　接下來就是美編與文編的工作了！

　　大夥忙了一整天，一邊收拾著各自的工具，一邊閒聊打氣。Dick沒有再穿回那套松鼠布偶裝，而Wally則充滿活力地跑向Dick跟他炫耀自己在這短短地時間裡拿到了多少模特兒的電話。Tim與攝影團隊詢問工作進度及討論拍攝的狀況時，越過攝影師的肩他瞥見Jason已經換回原先的打扮，並默默地拿起他的安全帽準備悄悄離開此處。

　　

　　「Jason。」開口，他喚住準備靜悄悄溜走的人。

　　

　　被喚住者並沒有故意擺出刁難對方或是厭煩的神情，只是看起來有點疲憊。他這輩子大概想都沒想過，只是站著拍照居然可以比外送十來份披薩還消耗體力。

　　

　　「謝謝你的幫忙。」Tim走到他面前，表情不似工作狂時的冷漠或客套，而是很真誠的、真心的Tim Drake式的道謝。

　　

　　Jason聳聳肩，以沉默做為回應。一開始那些張狂的怒氣就在Tim的一抹微笑及真心誠意的道謝言語之下，幽幽地被化解、融開。

　　

　　「你知道我的銀行帳戶。」這才是自己來此最大的目的。

　　

　　Tim點點頭，同時Jason拾起皮夾克外套，並將之掛在自己的肩頭上。他們靜默著，沒有誰先開口，或許，不需過多的言語，反而是他們之間的默契。

　　Jason沒太多耐性繼續消磨下去，他轉身，朝出口方向走去。

　　

　　「嘿，Jason，多注意自己的身體。」Tim補充、貼心地提醒著，而他的二哥則懶洋洋地揮了揮手，淡出他的視線。

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這回的標題是故意的，而且是藍綠藻的主意！XDDD


	4. Run boy! Run!

　　瘀青及擦傷的部份已經好了大半，Jason光著上身一邊刷牙一邊看著鏡中的自己：剛睡醒的亂翹黑髮，以及之前因為撞車而受傷的傷疤都慢慢癒合、青黑色區塊漸漸淡去。前不久收到了Tim匯款過來的雜誌封面打工費用，剛好可以讓Jason繳交修車費，並且還有剩下一些零頭。

　　雖然他個人實在很不欣賞也不喜歡去參與這樣的拍攝工作——並不是Jason對這方面的產業有偏見，而是，他本來就是個對陌生環境產生敵意的人，不安全感像是蜷伏在心中角落的妖怪，隨時隨地都會被踩到尾巴轉身吞噬 Jason心中的安穩情緒。

　　他也不清楚Tim為什麼會找上他跟Dick。不，如果說是找上Dick，Jason大概能理解理由，畢竟Dick Grayson是個人見人愛花見花開的大情聖，幾個兄弟裡就屬他脾氣較好、跟異性調情手腕高、又是特別喜歡照顧別人的雞婆個性。這樣的人確實算是女孩們心中的理想對象。

　　但，Jason Todd？呵，有點搞笑。誰會喜歡壞脾氣和壞習慣一堆的浪子、把打架當作運動、一開口就人把人罵哭或酸哭的臭嘴巴？Jason自認是有自知之明的人，與其花心思跟女孩交往，不如有固定砲友各取所需會更好，至少自己傷害不了別人，也不會被傷害。

　　他漱口後，隨手用水潑了潑臉，再拿條毛巾往臉上隨意抹了幾把就打開洗手間的門，不意外地，外頭站了個急著要用廁所的混蛋室友。

　　

　　「小傑鳥，你怎麼在裡頭那麼久？」Roy邊說邊擠開Jason，排空膀胱可是他現在的首要任務，「是青春期還沒結束早上都要再來擼一發嗎？」說著，他趕緊將門關上以免慘遭Jason的拳頭攻擊。

　　Jason冷笑一聲，隨口回應著：「總比你連吃了藍色藥丸都舉不起來的好。」

　　「要比嗎，小傑鳥！」傷到男人自尊可不是什麼好事，裡頭的人要不是尚未排空膀胱，此刻應該跳出來要跟Jason一決勝負了。

　　

　　Jason懶得回覆為這種雞毛蒜皮小事就雞飛狗跳、大驚小怪的室友，他走回自己的房間，從衣櫥裡抓出襯衫、牛仔褲，同時，他聽見手機傳來震動聲響。伸手拾起並滑開螢幕後，他瞅見一封短信，傳短信的人的面孔再度掠過他的腦海。

　　

　 _『J_

_趕緊來雜誌社一趟。_

_T』_

　　

　　他用手指敲了敲螢幕，下意識地咬咬下唇。最後他決定忽視這封短信，將手機丟回桌面，轉身將睡褲脫掉好換上外出衣物。

　　

　　※※※

　　自行車與摩托車相似的一點就是騎車者依舊能感受到風從耳邊撫過、刮過的滋味，雖然天氣寒冷時真的會挺凍人的，但現在是美好的夏初，所以晨風的吹拂令人身心舒暢。Jason的摩托車暫時不能使用了，現在正丟在朋友的車行裡待修中。於是，即便渴望著能盡早撫摸他那美麗誘人的摩托車身軀，Jason還是得忍耐著，採用自行車通勤的模式才能省下多餘的開支。

　　結束早上的課堂後，Jason抓起背包、跨上自行車，一路直往打工的披薩店前進。說到打工，Jason想起昨天下午在圖書館工作時，他總覺得有人在盯著他瞧。一開始Jason以為是對方可能想詢問圖書位置，但當他轉過去與那些女孩四目交接時——Jason對天發誓，他絕對沒有面露兇光——那些女孩們像是被觸電或是被驚嚇到似的，紛紛找最近的書架躲了起來，但還是相當可愛地朝Jason投出好奇、觀賞的視線。

　　甚至當Jason離開圖書館時，他還感覺到有人偷偷地在他身後跟著。基本上Jason不認為幾位高中小女生莫名其妙的跟蹤會帶給他任何威脅，如果對方突然抓狂衝過來跟自己打一架，Jason依舊有把握能在不傷害到她們的情況下能放倒女孩們。只是，被跟著的感覺還是挺怪異的。

　　本來不疑有他的Jason將自行車停好並上鎖後，他抬頭朝披薩店望過去，居然發現有些人站在店門外。這挺難得的，因為Jason不認為打工的披薩店有好吃到會讓人想要特地排隊來買的地步。況且現在的人如此懶散，都是一通電話訂外賣解決，根本無須挪動尊臀離開舒服的沙發走到這間小店門口來。Jason將鑰匙收進口袋，右手插在口袋中，哼著小調朝披薩店走去。反正，無論如何，有人潮就有錢潮，他天真地如此認為。

　　當他走近店門口時，突然有人轉過頭來，接著那些等待的人都像狐獴一般，瞬間全都轉頭過來緊盯著Jason瞧。Jason哼唱的小調戛然而止，他被這些人盯的也莫名地緊張了起來，停下腳步，他與站在披薩店門前蹲點的人們互視著，形成了一幅微妙的畫面。

　　

　　「嘿，小傑鳥！你居然比我早來。」不長眼的損友從他身後出現並拍了他的肩膀，但同時也讓Jason稍微回過神來，「給你看個東西，剛才我同學借我的，你看，這個人像不像你？哈哈哈。」Roy依舊沒有感應到現場的氣氛，他如昔爽朗地大笑著，並遞給Jason一本雜誌。

　　

　　Jason並沒有伸手拿取那本牽動他注意力的書刊，因為他一眼就看見重點——該死的，那雜誌封面上印著大大的《Catch Me》，而封面人物……用膝蓋想也知道是誰！

　　同時間，Jason想起早上那封短信內容。他深呼吸，吐氣，下一秒他立刻轉身拔腿就跑。

　　

　　※※※

　　他知道自己跟Tim的關係一直都不怎麼好。這可以追溯到孩童時期，也可以從青春期的意氣用事講起，無論如何，現在大家都長大了，除了最小的惡魔小弟之外，其餘的兄弟都成年也離開家了。或許，就是因為不常見面、又各自獨立生活，所以反而兄弟之間的情感比之前好多了——至少他和Tim不會一見面就扭打起來。

　　不過更貼切、準確地說，Jason和Tim的關係並不算非常友好，比起自己和Dick之間那種沒事會互相調戲對方的玩笑話，Jason從沒把這種說笑方式拿來當作與Tim之間的互動。原因很簡單，他們的關係雖然比以前好一些，但還是要如履薄冰般的小心翼翼地去維繫，尤其是Tim那種敏感、敏銳又變相的控制狂個性，他是不容許有任何無法掌控的情況發生。

　　如此，Jason不會自討沒趣去招惹那與自家老爸性格相仿的控制欲狂人，他很習慣跟Tim保持安全距離，而後者也小心維護這樣的間距。似乎，這微妙的平衡讓彼此都頗能喘口氣。說起來，Jason實在很討厭Tim的那種吹毛求疵、喜怒不表達在臉上心思卻深沈不見底的性格，除了難以捉摸之外，還有一種Jason很難用言詞去表達的、Tim給他的一種不安全感。

　　像霧霾、如雲霧縹緲，會讓Jason這種直腸子的人感到心煩。這正是為什麼，Jason現在人坐在Tim的辦公桌面前，瞅著他一手接聽室內電話、用肩膀夾著手機、一手還在奮力的在筆電鍵盤上飛舞時，Jason感到滿肚子的不耐煩。

　　Tim Drake是個無可救藥的工作狂，在他眼裡，似乎每個人都可以被分析成報表或以infographic的方式呈現。所有的生物個體，在Tim眼中只有可利用及再利用的價值，被抽絲解離後，會有一大塊叫做情感的巨大廢棄物被丟到一旁去——雖然可能很偏頗，但這就是Jason理解的Tim Drake。

　　

　　「抱歉，麻煩你再等我一下，很快就好。」Tim突然想起什麼似的，他把市話、手機都先拿開，然後充滿歉意地朝Jason說著，不過後者只是哼了一聲，撇頭。

　　

　　他中了Dick的陰險狡計，然後又被自家兄弟賣掉，在金錢壓力之下不得不選擇再多賺點外快。如此，他勉為其難地拍了默默無聞的雜誌社的某一期封面，Jason甚至不知道這本雜誌在講些什麼。所以當《Catch Me》最新期上架開始販售後不過三天的時間，幾乎在各個販賣處都被買到缺貨。許多少女、熟女、太太、大嬸開始Google《Catch Me》的兩位封面素人模特兒並且還互相在網上交換情報——這些瑣碎的事，Jason非常理所當然的毫不知情。

　　然而，現在他也因為這本雜誌的關係，必須躲開眾人的尾隨躲到雜誌社來避難。除了自身的隱私、領地可能會繼續遭到侵犯之外，Jason憂心圖書館與披薩店的打工不知道會變成怎樣？這兩份打工都是在公開場所的工作，很難避免、拒絕客戶、市民的打擾，甚至可能會變成騷擾，或者干擾到工作的進行。

　　如果他再也無法繼續這兩份工作，那麼接下來的負債又要如何償還？只是一張封面，卻如滾雪球般為他招惹來始料未及的困境。Jason現在心不甘情不願地、耐著性子坐在這裡等Tim講完電話、忙完手上的事，只有一個理由：他希望Tim能幫他想出什麼辦法來解決打工的問題。

　　在他旁邊跟雜誌社其他人閒聊的Dick倒是適應良好，Dick看起來沒遭遇到太多不舒服的跟蹤狀況——當然，畢竟他之前的打工是穿著布偶裝，誰會想到在遊樂園裡面跳來跳去跟小朋友拍照的大松鼠會跑去拍女性雜誌的封面呢？布偶裝又不露臉，間接地也保護了Dick的部份隱私。一想到此，Jason心裡有點不是滋味。

　　他想回到他原本的生活。即便打工非常辛苦又耗掉他不少體力、精力和時間，但他需要錢，需要負擔在外獨自生活的費用，以及Jason想繼續保有目前的自由自在，這是他好不容易爭取來的，他不想因為一張照片而失去這一切。

　　Tim終於講完電話、按掉手機通話鍵，並且長長地嘆了口氣，像是剛跑完會議馬拉松似的，他看起來頗為疲憊。Jason沒有隱藏起自己期待的眼神，他的一顆心像被懸掛在懸崖上似的，等待被拉起、救起。

　　Tim揉揉太陽穴，然後抬眼望著Jason，前者那雙清澈的晶藍色雙眸此刻看起來不似往常般的耀眼，像是被抹上薄薄地一層霧灰色似的。這讓Jason覺得胃似乎糾結了起來，而他還在想辦法催眠自己說Tim只不過是比較累，這並不妨礙到他幫自己想到合適的計畫。

　　

　　「Jason。」Tim張口，欲言又止，最後他像是豁出去似的盡量讓自己的聲音保持在一定的溫度，「我很抱歉，你可能沒辦法繼續在圖書館和披薩店裡打工了。」

　　

　　語畢，Jason握緊拳頭，一股無名火在體內瞬間竄升。他突然站起來，並憤怒地踹翻了離他最近的無辜椅子，這舉動嚇到了辦公室裡其他的工作人員。接著，即便Dick趕緊走過去伸手拽住他也被他用力甩開。Jason頭也不回地離開，拉開門扉，步出辦公室後將其用力甩上，任憑巨響在這小空間裡迴盪。

　　


	5. Life Will Find A Way

　　當他第三十七次忽視掉Dick的來電後，他不大甘願地離開舒適的沙發，並把手上的遊戲機放下，伸了個懶腰，起身，隨手拾起Roy借給他的棒球帽戴上，打算出門買包菸。不過此刻Jason腦中閃過前兩天出門的畫面，使得他不禁地打了個寒顫——當時他走在路上，用手壓低帽簷，但還是感覺的到路上行人掃過來的目光，甚至他不聽勸告跑披薩店繼續打工時，外送服務爆增並且還有巨量的指定要由Jason親送的訂單。

　　雖然因此讓披薩店的日收入增加了不少，但也因為太過忙碌導致大家的脾氣都有點浮躁，而且同事們也需幫忙Jason打掩護，這讓不喜歡欠人情債的Jason感覺很不好。最後他不得已，只好在下班時跟店經理提出辭呈。就算再不甘心，有時，也難以拼過現實的殘忍。你依然可以挺起胸膛硬著骨子，但現實的壓迫往往只會讓人得到全身粉碎性骨折。

　　Jason當然知道Dick為了何事來電，正因如此他更不想應對。一來，他對於來自家人的關切有些感冒；二來，他早就不知道在何年何月養成了自舔傷口的習慣。他知道那是善意，但善意不見得會切合實際。

　　他真的很想吸一點尼古丁，否則他可能撐不到晚上去上社區大學的課程。

　　然而，當Jason伸手轉開門把時，映進他眼簾的確實不是他原先以為的走廊風景，而是一名大概矮了自己半顆頭、偏長且在頸間微翹的黑髮、穿著不大符合他年紀但看起來還算不錯的條紋西裝、眨著那雙晶亮藍瞳，以及嘴角微微張開，不小心泄露出自己驚訝情緒的Tim Drake。

　　Jason皺眉，他想過有可能會有一些瘋狂的少女找到他家地址，然後在附近拿著相機偷拍，但他可沒想到，居然不是青春洋溢的少女們，而是一隻漂亮的鳥寶寶直接蹲點在他家門口堵他。

　　在望見Tim難得表現出來的錯愕情緒之後，Jason覺得心中原先那癢的不得了的尼古丁依存症銳減不少。他們彼此對望了幾秒，直到Tim先找回自己的聲音，簡短地打了招呼後，詢問是否能找個地方談談時，Jason才從那雙倒映著自己臉孔的湛藍色裡回過神來。他往後退了一步，依舊裝酷般地聳了聳肩，家門被自己的動作推開些許，成了無語沉默的邀請。

　　鳥寶寶視線轉了轉，羽睫垂下，還是有點緊張似地咬了咬下唇，接著小心翼翼地從Jason身邊走過——這都只是一些小動作，但在Jason眼裡卻晃如慢動作重播。他一一記下，咀嚼，慢慢消化。

　　

　　※※※

　　Tim很明顯地有點緊張，Jason從他下意識地雙手交疊時右手大拇指會撫摸著左手拇指時就看出這點。只不過，若是告訴Tim這點，完美王子會立刻改掉這個小動作。如此，Jason會有一種好不容易抓到對方小辮子的竊喜感流失的感覺，所以Jason決定不主動告知。Roy外出約會去了，所以此空間中只有Wayne家名義上的兄弟兩人，而房子的主人懶得去幫對方倒杯水，也暗示著對方沒事快點離開，屋主並不歡迎也不想招待他。

　　

　　「我知道你現在的經濟狀況。」

　　

　　很好，他對鳥寶寶最欣賞的地方就是他不像迪基鳥那樣要先長篇大論一番，講些什麼家族血淚史，繞一大圈、不住地打斷他才能回到主題。Tim總是能直接切題，並且以最高效率、最少的動作來達到目的，非常Tim Drake的風格。Jason喜歡這種直來直往。

　　

　　「所以？」他四肢大開地佔據沙發，Roy的帽子還沒拿下。

　　「我手上有一些能夠讓你收支平衡並且還能增加銀行戶頭數字的工作。」

　　

　　他挑眉，一方面顯示自己的高度懷疑，另一方面表現出繼續聆聽的興趣。

　　

　　「話先說在前頭，你依舊可以拒絕。」Tim總是會在說服對方前，告訴對方他所擁有的權利，但到最後，往往對方都會拋棄這項自由選擇權，乖順地聽從了Tim的建議，「雜誌社有幾個品牌公關對於你和Dick的封面表現出濃厚的興趣，他們跟雜誌社指定要請你們幫她們的品牌拍廣告。它們都是樂於與雜誌社長期合作的大品牌，在費用方面也從不會虧待我們……」

　　「所以這次是什麼？要拍內褲廣告嗎？」Jason不等Tim說完立刻壞嘴地反擊回去，令Tim過度緊張並不是他的本意，不過他又忍不住想回嘴揶揄對方。

　　Tim歪頭，像是思忖了一番，表情並沒有顯現出被Jason故意激怒的色調，反倒是相當認真地在思索的模樣，他輕聲道：「確實有這樣的品牌，不過那是專作女性貼身衣物的廠商，我想你應該不會想反串女性穿著半透明黑色蕾絲丁字褲吧。」是句點，是肯定，但依舊能惹怒Jason。

　　「當然，如果你有這個意願的話，我會再跟Judy她們談談。」語畢，小小鳥勾起壞壞的弧度，這讓Jason差點抓起身後的抱枕往他那張漂亮的臉蛋上砸去。

　　「我看了幾個想刊登在下一期雜誌上的品牌項目，再加上適合你且能給予你最大金援的產品……嗯，是鞋子的廣告。」

　　

　　Tim一秒就回到專業形象，或許因為方才Jason回應讓他感覺到Jason的情緒並非自己所想像的那樣不穩定，或是拒人千里之外，所以Tim的表情看起來放鬆不少。

　　

　　「所以是穿著丁字褲拍鞋子廣告？」Jason戲謔地說著，還輕蔑地故意乾笑兩聲。

　　「我不反對你的創意，如果你喜歡，我可以將此加入提案之中。」聳肩，鳥寶寶的表情泰然自若卻挾著一絲輕快，「你的提案很有意思，不過我也想告訴你我的提案，或許你會有興趣。」

　　

　　Jason瞇起眼，示意對方繼續說下去。

　　

　　「我向品牌提出幾個拍攝物件的建議，而他們決定找Lotus C-01當作拍攝物件。」

　　

　　語畢，鳥寶寶下巴微揚，散發出他原先就有的自信氣場，而Jason感覺到自己彷彿身處在流沙之中，動彈不得，無力掙扎，並且一秒淪陷。

　　

　　※※※

　　「所以他答應了？」房子主人一邊打著呵欠一邊將麥片倒進碗裡，並且在他的弟弟拒絕也來碗麥片時，皺起眉，碎唸兩句來維護深愛的麥片。

　　「至少沒直接拒絕。」Tim原先用臉貼著文件，而後者被大哥無情地抽開，使得他的臉與餐桌桌面進行了一場冰涼的親密接觸。

　　「你這模樣若是被Alfred看到肯定會被唸一上午！」Dick輕嘖了一聲，把抽出的文件放到一邊去，幫Tim倒了一杯牛奶。

　　「我又不是Damian。」他嫌棄地看著那杯白色液體，但還是拾起杯子，整杯飲盡。

　　

　　Tim昨晚在雜誌社熬夜繼續寫下半年的企劃案時，剛好被陪著Barbara回雜誌社拿東西的Dick發現，在抗爭無效之下，被Dick強制拎回自家，打了幾個小時的電動後，上下眼皮鬥不過地心引力的誘惑，他直接倒躺、窩在沙發上睡著。

　　雖然半滴酒精都沒沾口的Tim，現在卻莫名有一種宿醉感，即便跟Dick借了浴室沖澡，水溫也只是讓他稍微清醒些許，而熱水像是一種擴散作用，把Tim體內的疲倦沖散，擴散到四肢百骸。

　　

　　「要不要跟大哥說說你怎麼說服我們家那頑固的小翅膀？」

　　

　　Dick俏皮地眨眼，如果坐在他對面的是可愛的青春少女，可能真的會心花怒放，只可惜現在坐在他對面是想回去跟棉被相親相愛的、對大哥的電波免疫了的弟弟。

　　Tim沒有說話，他伸手將抓起放在一旁的牛奶繼續倒滿自己的杯子，並且雙眼聚精會神地看著白色液體慢慢地在透明杯子裡攀升，彷彿全世界是剩下這件事值得他專注。

　　

　　「你也知道，小翅膀就是那種嘴巴上說不要，身體很誠實的人啊。」聳肩，他塞進一口麥片，「早啊，Wally！」他口齒不清地向搔著肚子、揉揉眼睛的室友打了個招呼，後者沒回應他，只是睡眼惺忪地鑽進浴室裡，希望他不會坐在馬桶上睡著。

　　「好好的一句話，怎麼被你講的好像頗淫穢似的。」Tim終於把視線從牛奶上移開，佯裝出一副衛道人士般的嫌惡淫亂的表情。

　　「嘿！他可是忽視了我將近四十通的電話……」

　　「Dick你又不是擔心女兒節操的父親，不用這樣奪命連環叩的。」皺眉，Tim忍不住打斷大哥的言語。

　　「哎唷，總之，快告訴我你怎麼說服小翅膀的？」Dick忽視方才Tim開頭的抱怨，假裝弟弟們只是不好意思表現出被關心的感動，羞怯之餘只好用嫌棄的口氣來掩飾自己的不好意思。

　　

　　Tim嘆了口氣，他深知如果沒滿足大哥的好奇心那就等著被各式各樣的通信方式所騷擾，不過話說回來，Tim並不是故意不告訴Dick，而是……很簡單，他不覺得有什麼好說的。

　　不過事到如今，既然好奇心會殺死貓也會殺死Dick，那麼乾脆將計就計。Tim壓下想勾起壞笑的意念，改戴上他一貫地認真嚴肅、不容懷疑的神情——這真的是歸功於Bruce的撲克臉訓練。

　　他歪頭，先裝出一副難以啟齒但又欲言又止的模樣，要騙人也要騙得徹底，這也是Wayne家的不成文家規。Dick應該是最有免疫力的那位，但可惜的是他遇上的是Wayne家的戲子Tim Drake，於是乎，Dick完全被勾起地好奇心使他忽略了自家小弟也可能反將自己一軍的可能性。

　　

　　「我跟他說，」Tim刻意壓低聲量，但他知道在洗手間的Wally肯定也豎起耳朵在偷聽，所以他故意將聲音控制在演戲的範圍裡，但又能讓Wally聽的一清二楚的音量上，「如果他來的話，就可以看到你穿丁字褲拍鞋子廣告的畫面了。」

　　

　　語畢，洗手間傳來一陣完全沒節制的爆笑，蓋過了Dick忍不住飆出的髒話。而始作俑者在Dick回過神來前一口氣將牛奶喝完，並抓起自己的背包火速逃離現場。

　　


	6. Everything will work out

　　

_**Am I lost?** _

_**Sent too far away...** _

　　Nichole Alden的歌聲從喇叭中如水潮般緩緩地滿溢，整個空間充斥著那慵懶的性感聲線。

　　 _ **Or will my baby come running back to play?**_

_**Is my conscience required to stay?** _

_**Or can we just go home so we can work this thing out?** _

　　Tim坐在椅子上翹起腳，戴著黑框眼鏡，眼神專注、神情肅穆地望著前方，而Barbara抱著文件夾倚在一旁的牆沿，跟他一起觀看著前方的演出：

　　女模正優雅地走著，往前方緩步前進，鏡頭對焦在她那雙深棕色騎士靴子的後腳跟，金屬扣上還有條玫瑰金的小墜鍊，接著鏡頭往上慢慢攀沿，從她的小腿往上拍、鏡頭後拉，拍到她穿著緊身皮短褲的下半身，並且也拍到了她前進的方向——在她的前方停著一輛重型機車，而有人正坐在機車上等著她。

　　 _ **Oh baby, oh baby, oh baby now.**_

_**Oh baby, oh baby, oh baby now.** _

　　她勾起淺淺地、嫵媚地微笑，朝對方走去。等著她的人沒有太多的表情，一臉酷樣，散發著危險又性感的氣質，男人頭上的那一小搓白毛與他的黑髮成了強烈的對比，卻能凸顯出他的從容不迫與蕭颯。

　　伸手，她刻意輕撫過機車後方座墊，而坐在機車上的男人微微轉身，朝她遞了一頂安全帽，她淺笑，將其取過。

　 _ **Is there so much harm in cutting the chase?**_

_**You've never been so loved so wildly appraised.** _

_**So bold, so young, with such an eager gaze.** _

　　當她跨上機車後，男人伸手輕拉了拉她那白皙的手腕，將手拉至自己的腰際，她輕笑著，並依照男人的意願將他抱緊。機車發動並往山線公路前進，她將自己的重量靠在男人的背上，享受一場速度與溫柔相伴的旅程。

　 _ **Oh, how I want you baby**_

_**Let me count the ways.** _

　　鏡頭最後拉了下來，她的騎士靴子上的小墜鍊輕輕揚著，鏡頭淡出……

　　下一秒，Tim按下了暫停鍵，轉頭，望向學姐等待她的任何回應。他挑眉，示意洗耳恭聽。

　　

　　她瞇起眼，勾起有點頑皮的笑容，道：「我要建議Jason以後外出都要戴帽子掛口罩。」

　　

　　Tim似乎沒想到她會有如此的反應，他微愣了一秒，接著跟學姐一起笑了起來。

　　

　　「Dick那邊的影片也拍攝的差不多了，下午應該就可以剪輯完畢，我想應該不會有太大的問題。」Tim拿掉眼鏡，揉揉疲憊的眼睛，「我跟品牌公關談過，雖然他們廣告還沒刊登，但我們可以將自己拍攝的影片放到雜誌社的官網上，這點他們沒有異議。」

　　「美編那裡也開始進行這次新廣告的修圖與排版了，我記得接下來還有Wally要拍照是嗎？」她翻翻手上的文件，想起Wally她忍俊不住笑了起來。

　　

　　畢竟，誰都想不到，上個月隨手抓了親朋好友來幫忙雜誌社的新企劃，結果居然真的達到了銷售額——比原先還多了好幾倍——眾人驚訝之餘還不斷收到有新品牌來打聽雜誌社的公司概況，也有來談新合約、續約等。

　　一些品牌指定了Dick、Jason和Wally來當廣告模特兒，一開始Tim和Barbara有點苦惱，畢竟如此一來身邊的人的生活會一瞬間產生不少變化，不是所有人都會樂意接受環境的改變，而上次Jason在雜誌社甩門離開時，就映證了這個道理。

　　這是男孩們第二次的雜誌拍攝，或許他們身邊的人可能還沒察覺到，但很快地，有些跟著逐漸在鎂光燈前曝光的效應也會席捲而來。她有點擔心，但現階段她必須相信這些大男孩有辦法適應過去。

　　因為，每次當她認為他們肯定過不了此關時，他們的韌性又再度令她刮目相看。所以，再多的憂慮都幫不上忙，重點是當他們需要時，能多個人在一邊一起傷腦筋，這樣就足夠了。

　　Tim說的沒錯，雜誌社沒有逼迫他們要選擇怎樣的道路，Tim也一一跟這幾個人分析、闡述未來可能需要面對的狀況，算是先打一劑預防針、強心劑，但此時此刻有誰聽得進去？Barbara不確定。她只能等，等待接下來的變化，並且雞媽媽個性的她會在這群男孩們反應過來之前，盡量幫他們打理、規劃。

　　

　　「……地球呼叫Barbara。」

　　「嗯？」她難得閃神，眨眨眼，映進眼簾的是歪著頭的Tim。

　　「我想過去看一下Dick拍攝的影片剪輯的進度，還有順便看一下廣告圖，妳要一起去嗎？」他滑開椅子，站起身，伸了個懶腰。

　　「不必了，我得去盯一下化妝品文編們的進度。」微笑，她推了推眼鏡，並望著Tim聳聳肩，笑著轉身離開。

　　

　　對了，還有Tim。

　　他可能是Barbara最不用擔心的乖乖牌，但Barbara就是知道，有一些事、有一些情緒，Tim其實總是應付不來，只不過現階段Tim自己還沒察覺到罷了。

　　她望著那總是習慣扛起所有責任的孩子的背影，在心中默默地祈禱著，希望不管未來發生什麼事，他們都能一起挺身面對。

　　

　　※※※

　　這次的廣告企劃雖然也是出自於Tim的雙手打造的，但Dick這邊卻被各編輯們用各種少女心添加了不少元素。說穿了Dick與Jason的角色不過是配襯作用，廣告的主角依舊是可愛浪漫、性感魅惑的女模們，還有她們腳上的那雙鞋！

　　但，這大概就是言情小說為什麼能永垂不朽的核心價值：角色的投射作用。

　　廣告的重點就是讓人認為自己如果擁有了那樣、那幾樣物品，就會跟廣告中的人一樣，擁有其他美滿、美妙的一切，例如：廣告中站在女孩身邊的那名帥氣迷人的男朋友。

　　於是乎，似乎也同樣陷入投射作用的編輯們開始瘋狂地丟出各種幻想，讓Tim接招不暇，待Barbara看不下去跳出來阻止大家繼續天馬行空、胡思亂想——用編輯們現在的男友、老公來『提醒』她們不要做太多的妄想，特別是有些聽起來還頗有性騷擾的意味。

　　他們是在做廣告，不是在做別的產業，更不是把人物化——Barbara Gordon推著眼鏡嚴肅地論述著。

　　在除去各種不切實際、過於浮誇的提議後，Tim決定要做個黑白兩版的對比畫面，由於編輯們眼中的、以及他們這陣子得到的讀者回覆中的Dick是某種溫柔體貼的好男友形象；而Jason則是看起來脾氣很壞但應該是非常有責任感、保護欲強盛的男友。

　　於是，Tim重新擬稿，將Dick打造成女孩們心中的白馬王子、Jason將成為男人不壞女人不愛的壞男孩。

　　為了滿足Jason想騎機車的願望——雖然他根本沒說，但Tim看的出來，所以Tim私下找了品牌、其他出資人詢問，是否能借到重機來圓Jason的夢？並且將其當作元素拍攝成廣告頁面及放在雜誌社官網上的小短片。

　　由於Tim打算找個小花園拍攝Dick的廣告頁面，他私下找Alfred幫忙，借到了Wayne家的某處別墅花園，由於現在是初夏，花園裡開滿了各種白色與粉色系的花，百合、白蝶花、栀子花、紫薇、扶桑花、木槿、夾竹桃、大理花……各占一席爭芳吐豔。攝影師特別裝上偏光鏡拍攝Dick從花園裡找到坐在綠鞦韆上的女模，Dick從身後拿出一隻玻璃高跟鞋，單膝跪下，為光裸著雙腳的女模穿上。

　　主要以白色、卡馬龍色系的玻璃系高跟鞋，以及黑色底、絳色環繞著帥氣風格的騎士靴子，兩者搭配，為品牌打了兩款不同調性的鞋子廣告。至於到底會賣得如何？Tim也說不準，他只知道，品牌決定不僅僅在《Catch Me》刊登，他們想在高譚街頭上刊載平面大廣告以吸引更多的目光與關注。

　　Tim倚在門邊，望著那張左右對立、黑白分明、兩種完全不同調性的鞋子廣告，莫名地，他覺得心中滋味複雜。

　　

　　※※※

　　戴著耳機，Take That的（Love Love）在他耳裡嘶吼著，他原本想直接直接請Pennyworth來接自己回去，但他想起學校附近，大約兩個街口的街角，靠近地鐵站的附近開了一間新的寵物店，而Titus特別喜歡那間店的狗餅乾。

　　歪著頭，他想了想，反正繞過去也不會花太多的時間，況且他自己也能回家，不需要讓Pennywort再跑一趟——雖然那是他的工作之一。Damian忽視那些在自己身邊吵鬧、嬉戲，還邊走邊打架的同齡孩子所散發出來的噪音，他對於同齡人的幼稚深深地為他們感到可悲。

　　Grayson總愛拿這件事來跟他說教，說什麼沒有同齡的朋友、太過孤僻的人對小孩的人格發展是不健全的。真可笑，難道Todd、Drake和Grayson自己就人格健全了嗎？一想到此，Damian不屑地哼了一聲，而Take That的這首歌真是應景。

_**You'll never be your mother or your father, do you understand?** _

_**Do you understand?** _

　　想到Grayson，Damian突然想起，這陣子這煩人黏人的討厭橡皮糖最近好像都沒回莊園來煩擾自己，是課業太忙，還是又交了新女友？Damian扁扁嘴，想到後者他就忍不住想碎唸幾句，Grayson真的很沒看女人的眼光，每次帶回來的女孩都讓Damian在心裡大翻白眼。

　　真不曉得Grayson腦子裝了什麼。

　　嘆氣，他暫且不想去思考名義上的大哥的風流史，轉了個彎，走到斑馬線旁等待行人號誌的更換。在那瞬間，Damian感覺有什麼東西在右前方誘惑他抬眼張望，轉了轉眼珠，他好奇地看看那攫住自己的視線的兇手為何。

　　這麼一看，他愣在原地，也沒發現到行人號誌的轉變。他瞪大眼睛，嘴巴微張，不可思議地望著眼前的巨型看板：那是Grayson和Todd！

　　為什麼？為什麼這兩個人會拍廣告而且還被貼在高譚街頭？還有，這兩個人……拍這什麼廣告啊？

_**Why don't you teach your heart to feel and give your love love?** _

_**Give your love love** _

_**Give me give me what I need** _

　　Damian覺得一時之間難以消化眼前的訊息，望著那張大廣告看板，才十歲且身強體健的他居然莫名地胃痛了起來。

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nichole Alden的baby now是某年的哈雷機車廣告歌，我第一次聽見就整個愛上了。  
> 能用在這裡真好TAT  
> 至於Take That的Love love，這……還用說嗎？XDDD


	7. Because I care：Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這次更新的字數比較少，本來想一氣呵成，但還是決定先拆成兩回……  
> 有一些想法，或許等我把故事寫到一個我覺得可以透露的時候，我會再好好地告訴大家，但我更希望，在故事裡，大家能理解、明白我想要表達的東西。: )

　　Damian打著呵欠走下階梯，他與Titus去散步結束後回到自己的房間，本來正在閱讀《Good Omens》，結果不小心睡著了，導致他錯過了下午茶時光，只能等待Pennyworth準備晚餐。而在他一邊在做條件反射的深呼吸活動一邊下樓梯時，聽見了許久不見的聲音，至少這兩週來沒聽聞到這喋喋不休、令人感到精神衰弱的音源——到底是幸還是不幸，暫且無解。

　　他站在廚房外，雙手環抱於胸前，眉心深鎖地望著服侍家中大小的管家爺爺及正在一旁手舞足蹈地、用蹦跳表現高昂情緒的法律名義上的大哥。Damian聽見了一些字眼，那些字眼令他想起幾個小時前走在高譚街頭上看到的那張巨型海報。對此，Damian胸口莫名燃起怒火，渾身的尖刺也一一豎起。

　　

　　「哎呀，小D你醒啦？」Dick轉身，瞅見站在門外的小弟，他自覺地走了過去，伸手揉亂對方的髮絲。

　　

　　平常遇到類似情況的Damian頂多只是閃開Grayson的騷擾，然後再發出大大地彈舌音就轉身離開。但今天他卻直接用手撥開大哥的手，那雙擁有著Wayne家優良遺傳基因的湛藍雙眸狠狠地瞪著他的大哥——帶著滿滿的怨氣及往下彎的嘴角瞪著對方。

　　

　　「哇，怎麼了，你在學校被欺負了嗎？等等，怎麼可能有人欺負得了你呢，應該是你欺負同學了吧？Damian，我知道你不大喜歡跟你同齡的孩子們，認為人家幼稚，但其實可能是小D你太早熟囉！」說著，他伸手捏捏小弟的臉，「看吧，就是這樣的表情，眉毛都打結了，嘴巴要往上揚才可愛啊。」語畢，Wayne家的長子付諸實行。

　　「放手，Grayson！」

　　

　　Damian似乎被惹惱了，他異常憤怒地推開自家大哥，被這突如其來的怒火燒到的後者，一時反應不過來，被Damian如此使勁一推，一個沒站穩還撞到身後的桌子，讓管家爺爺停下手邊工作轉過來看看這對兄弟現在到底在上演什麼戲碼？

　　

　　「Damian？」Grayson的表情相當困惑，不僅一臉茫然，還夾雜著更多的擔憂，「你在學校發生了什麼事嗎？還是心情不好？到底怎麼了？」

　　

　　就是這樣！Grayson總是先擔心別人，最後才想到自己；他總是先看到別人的傷口，卻沒留意到自己正在流血；他習慣先保護所以他關心的人，卻忘了他身邊的人更希望他先保護好自己。

　　Damian好得很。他雖然不喜歡上學，但至少懂得怎麼跟同齡笨蛋和平共處——至少他不會去主動招惹麻煩。Grayson總說他幼稚，但其實Grayson才是幼稚的人，他才是那個不動大腦總愛做傻事的笨蛋。而現在，Grayson那副擔憂的表情彷彿自己才是受傷的人，但他根本沒意識到，其實Grayson本人才是正在往火坑裡跳的傻瓜。

　　他去拍那什麼爛廣告，他到底知不知道自己的照片已經在高譚大街小巷流傳甚廣，就算現在不算太多人知道Dick Grayson這個人，頂多只有媒體在報導Bruce Wayne時會稍微帶過Bruce Wayne所收養的孩子們。Grayson現在所過的自由生活，都是因為父親盡量不讓他們在鏡頭前出現、被嗜血媒體花邊新聞追著跑。他們目前能過上逍遙快活的日子，是因為他們還沒被鎂光燈拍到什麼可以被拿來大作文章的事。

　　皇室醜聞只要一張照片，就能夠毀掉辛苦建立起來的百年名譽，Wayne家族就是變相的高譚皇室，而現在Grayson和Todd可不是只有一張照片——Damian是用功的孩子，當然做足了功課，當他看見兩個哥哥被拍攝的影片在網路上被沸沸揚揚地轉發時，他砸壞了新買的無線滑鼠。

　　先撇開家族名聲什麼的，Damian很懷疑，Grayson和Todd到底有沒有想過，曝光在大眾傳播媒體上會為自己帶來怎樣的不便？等媒體想起他們與Wayne的關係時，他們是否有想過，那會是怎樣可怕的連鎖反應？

　　肯定沒有。而且令Damian更不高興的是，這居然還是混蛋Drake的主意！只要Drake露出那副裝可憐的表情，而Dick．幫弟弟就是大哥的義務．Grayson鐵定沒作多想，直接帶著兩桶汽油跳下火海。

　　

　　「Damian？」Grayson出聲攥回小弟的注意力，他注意到前者伸出手摸摸自己的額頭，彷彿以為自己生病了似的。

　　「Grayson你大腦已經退化到跟兩棲類一樣的程度了嗎？」

　　「什麼？」Grayson不以為意，收回手，似乎鬆了口氣，「還好，沒有發燒。」

　　「發燒燒壞的應該是你的腦子。」Damian惡狠狠地瞪了過去，語氣嫌惡。

　　「Master Damian！」

　　「你到底在想什麼，怎麼會認為拋頭露面地跑去拍什麼少女雜誌的廣告會是件好差事？」他不顧Pennyworth的責備，繼續努吼著：「Todd那個沒大腦的水母也就算了，你難道也想當隨波逐流退化到原始湯裡去？」

　　「小D，你不能這樣說你的兄長。等等，你看到廣告了？在哪裡？不對，話題扯遠了。」Wayne家長子歪了頭，然後非常認真、肅穆地開口：「Damian，你並不清楚為什麼我跟Jason會去幫忙雜誌社拍攝廣告，況且你的用詞非常不恰當，充滿著鄙視、歧視的意味……」Grayson皺著眉，擺出一副大哥說教的姿態，但Damian才不吃這套。

　　「哼。」他怒瞪回去，「你們能有什麼苦衷？Drake就是沒找到人幫忙，所以直接拖自家人下水；Todd有九成九是為了錢；至於你，你就是哪裡有樂子就往哪裡鑽。你們做事只想到自己，根本沒顧慮到Wayne家的名聲。」稍等，其實這並不是Damian原先想要說的台詞，但不知怎地，他就是不小心開口說了跟心裡所想的互相違背的傷人言詞。

　　「你在說些什麼……」Grayson的臉色瞬間刷白，聲音有些顫抖。

　　「在說你們都是自私鬼，不為家族著想。」嘴巴完全控制不住地說些難聽的話，「你們的羞恥心大概跟良心一樣被囓齒動物啃食了。那些被拍攝下來的照片，你們有沒有想過會變成怎樣？在誰的手機上、誰的平板電腦上？會不會被印下來貼在家中牆壁？你們有想過會是怎樣的陌生人用他們的手指在你們的照片上摸來撫去，看到你們的照片的人會不會有淫穢的性幻想等等。

　　「當人們知道這些照片的主角其實是Wayne家的人時，他們又會怎樣看待你們？怎麼看待我們？你們想過別人會怎麼說長道短嗎？你們想過父親會不會被追問這些莫名其妙的問題嗎？」

　　

　　Damian並不清楚自己為什麼會如此咆哮，也不曉得自己為什麼會發這麼大的脾氣。他吼完悶了一下午的怒火後，Grayson那被自己言語刺傷的表情映進他的眼簾，而他望見Pennyworth揉揉太陽穴並嘆了口氣。那時，Damian才意識到自己說了一些雖然是真實但用了不恰當的字眼來表達的話。

　　有些真實，不是不能說，而是要找對時機、地點、用詞，才能清晰地將自己的意念表達給對方知道。

　　他愣了幾秒才回過神來，當Damian的大腦正在釐清自己到底做了什麼，以及接下來應該怎麼應付時，Grayson早已離開他的視線。他轉身，往大宅門口跑過去，只看見Grayson走出家門，厚重門扉關上，隔開了彼此的距離。

　　濃濃的鬱悶感在心中重新結集，趕不走，化不開。明明說了自己想說的話，卻一點都不痛快。

　　

　　「Master Damian。」Pennyworth溫柔的語氣從身後傳來，他回頭，望著管家爺爺，「有時，指控與闡述只是一線之隔。」

　　

　　Damian又皺了眉，表情似懂非懂。

　　

　　「我們常常自以為瞭解的事情的全貌，但時常，我們只看到了某一側的風景，而忽略了另一個角度的風貌。」老管家的智慧箴言。

　　良久，Damian緩慢地開口，輕道：「角度問題。」

　　「是的。」Pennyworth漾起微笑，「角度問題。」

　　


	8. Because I care：Part 2

　　躲躲藏藏並非Damian的風格，不過他並不想要站在雜誌社的玄關接待處乾等著。況且，他來這裡是因為Grayson都不接電話——平常都是Grayson打電話來騷擾兄弟姊妹，很少有Grayson將家人來電置若罔聞的狀態發生，可……它就這樣發生了。Damian從老管家眼中讀到些許同情及無奈的情緒，在Pennyworth的各種明示暗示之下，Damian即便再不甘願也只好登門到雜誌社拜訪了。

　　他並不認為Grayson會在雜誌社的辦公室裡，畢竟 Grayson似乎是以接案、打工性質在此處工作。一來，Damian並不怎麼想花時間跟這裡的人解釋為什麼一名小學生要跑到雜誌社找他們的兼職模特兒？況且如果遇到Todd，他很難控制自己不跟對方一言不合結果合力拆了雜誌社的屋頂；再者，Damian根本不想見到Drake那張臉，那個自以為智商高過其他人的偵探先生若見到自己在此處現身，天曉得那裝滿廚餘的大腦會迸出怎樣的肥皂劇場的幻想片段——Wayne家怎麼淨是這些人，Damian除了覺得心痛之外還帶著滿滿的決心要背起扳回Wayne家族的名譽的重責大任。

　　他在外頭徘徊太久了，Damian甚至瞅見坐在裡頭的工讀生注意到自己，並且還找了其他同事過來站在一邊觀察Damian。不行，再這樣來回踱步肯定很快就被當作可愛動物園區的動物圍觀。

　　

　　「Damian？」

　　

　　就在他準備推開玻璃門走進去時，最尷尬的事情發生了，在他身後傳來他非常不想聽見的聲音，而他又不得不停下腳步轉頭看看喚住自己的生物。

　　

　　「Drake。」Damian用彈舌音當作發語詞，然後一臉不耐地看向名義上的三哥。

　　「有什麼事能讓你紆尊降貴來到敝公司？」同樣是打工性質但實質上已經攬下廣編企劃一職、成了雜誌社靈魂人物的Tim Drake打趣地望著自家小弟。

　　

　　根據Drake那副要笑不笑的嘴臉來推論，Damian可以用Pennyworth做的十個小甜餅賭Drake早就知道自己為什麼會出現於此，以及Drake那蹩腳的演技同時也透露著他很清楚Damian可能已經準備好什麼台詞當作開場白。

　　既然如此，Damian更不想拐彎抹角，正準備要開口，又被那混帳打斷。

　　

　　「Dick要半小時後才會進來，他跟『好朋友』外出吃飯了。」Drake忍不住笑了出來，並且刻意強調『好朋友』這詞在Damian的傷口上倒鹽。

　　

　　可能是被看穿心思所以感到羞怒，也可能因為所有的情緒雜在一起令Damian一時之間也難以消化，他似乎聽見腦中有某條很重要的什麼神經線斷掉的清脆聲響，嘴角抽搐了兩下，那雙清澈的天空藍雙眸瞬間竄出怒火。

　　

　　「我就知道……我就知道是Drake你，這一切都是你的錯！」他雙手握緊拳頭。

　　「啊？」Drake露出不像他的困惑神情，雖然只有一秒鐘，下一秒他迅速跳開Damian神經斷線的鬥牛式衝撞，並拿起公事包擋在自己面前，「冷靜點Damian，那塊玻璃如果被我們撞破了，我這個月工資就沒了。」

　　「現在是擔心玻璃的時候嗎？」 **先擔心你自己的性命吧！**

　　

　　Damian畢竟是受過各種特殊格鬥技訓練的不平凡孩子，他快速移動，以超過Drake的動態視力可及的速度甩開Drake的防守，且在靠近Drake的同時，立即踢掉他手中的公事包，趁他尚未擺出防禦姿態前，Damian善用自己的嬌小體型優勢，他攀上了Drake的背，並在Drake能將他甩下來之前用小臂勒住他的脖子。

　　但Drake也不是好惹的。他的格鬥技巧來自Wayne當家還有從小就跟Grayson混在一起跳上跳下，被勒住的Drake並沒有驚慌，他故意整個人往後倒，將兩人一起摔到地上，用體重將Damian壓制住。Damian與Drake一起撞到大理石地板，吃痛之際，Damian迅速鬆開Drake，並像隻水蛇一般滑溜地從Drake與地板之間鑽出，接著騎到Drake身上，雙手故意勒緊Drake的頸項。

　　

　　「都是因為你！肯定因為你想要圖利所以將Grayson叫來當什麼模特兒，你知道Grayson不會拒絕你，所以你就故意利用他來滿足一己之私。」Drake被掐的喘不過氣，但他反抓住Damian的雙手，並立刻翻身把Damian甩了下去，奮力地抓住不斷扭動、拳打腳踢的Damian。

　　「我才不是要圖利，找Dick過來也不是我的主意……」

　　「但你敢發誓你沒推波助瀾嗎？」Damian用力朝Drake的肚子踢去，後者因力道而撞到一旁的牆邊，他又立刻跳上去抓緊Drake的衣領，「這都是你的錯，Drake！」

　　「我不懂你生氣的理由！」Drake用手掌推著Damian的下巴，「只是因為你不想看到Dick上雜誌、拍照，你就發脾氣嗎？」

　　「你這白痴，這關係到Wayne的名聲！」Damian畢竟還是小了Drake一號，在後者擠推之下他就快被迫鬆手，所以他不甘願地往前撲，並咬了Drake的手，換來後者的一聲慘叫。

　　「Damian！」Drake抽回手，他可能怎麼想都沒想到Damian居然會使出咬人招數，「你不認同的理由其實是因為你的保守觀念，以及無法理解、接受Dick『拋頭露面』在你討厭的媒體上曝光罷了。」

　　

　　Damian愣了一秒，只有一秒。

　　

　　「在你的觀念裡，拍雜誌照或者在各種媒體上曝光都是讓人感到羞恥的行為，所以你才會用Wayne的名譽這種說詞來打擊Dick。」Drake往後退了一點，似乎有點防備Damian又衝上來咬他一口。

　　「才不是……」

　　「說實話，Wayne的名譽並不是重點，重點是Damian你還不瞭解這個產業、不清楚這些媒體的運作方式，但你卻看到了、也很清楚在大眾面前曝光後所帶來的副作用。」Drake的語氣稍微柔軟了下來，或許因為他瞅見自家小弟那狂妄的氣勢被擔憂所取代，「你擔心Dick，擔心他會因為各種言論、評論或是惡意的言語所攻擊；也擔心有奇怪的人會去接近甚至傷害他。」Drake似乎想伸手，但他還是決定保護雙手否則稍等怎麼繼續跟鍵盤相親相愛。

　　

　　Drake沒有起身，他與Damian雙雙跌坐在地，但他小心地挪動自己，試著接近從獅子變成小貓咪的自家小弟。

　　

　　「我們常常因為在意，結果不小心傷害到最愛的人。」Drake淺笑著，並終於下定決心伸出手想揉揉Damian的頭，但被後者毫不領情地撥開。

　　

　　小Wayne咬了咬下唇，看起來想反駁，但又將反諷的言詞吞下。

　　

　　「Damian？」

　　

　　兩人聞聲，同時抬頭望向呼喚者的方向，他們都沒注意到當他們扭打在地時，兩人以了圓心被好奇的眾人包圍，而跟『好朋友』外出吃飯的大哥正站在人群裡，望著兩名弟弟，一臉好氣又好笑的模樣。

　　Grayson穿過人群走到兩人身邊，蹲下，他與Drake交換眼神，後者聳聳肩，站起身來拍拍身上的灰塵，並搜尋著被Damian踢飛不知在何處的公事包。Damian哼了一聲，伸手揉揉鼻子並且故意不轉過去看Grayson一眼，但溫柔的大哥笑著揉亂他的髮絲，並將他牽起，帶他離開人群。

　　Damian絕對不會承認，當時他沒甩開Grayson的手並不是因為Grayson的手很溫暖，而是因為他跟Drake打架時不小心有點扭到腳，所以不得不遷就有肌膚飢渴接觸症狀的Grayson，讓他牽著自己離開那裡。

　　

　　※※※

　　「做什麼？」Tim沒好氣地瞥了在偷笑的Jason一眼。

　　「在觀察你會不會變成德古拉啊。」Jason邊笑邊看著Tim手上那清晰的咬痕，看來Damian那惡魔小鬼真的完全口下不留情，雖然沒流血，但光看就覺得挺疼的，「還是你得去打一針破傷風或狂犬病的疫苗？」揶揄。

　　「閉嘴，Jason。」他忍下翻白眼的衝動，走回到自己辦公桌前，抽了幾張面紙擦拭著印上了Damian鞋印的黑色公事包。

　　「還是擦個藥吧，別逞強啊，鳥寶寶。」他邊咬著棒棒糖，邊好心提醒對方。

　　

　　難得感受到Jason的關心，Tim正想開口說聲謝謝，但還好他沒說，因為Jason總是努力地達到每日的混帳額度。

　　

　　「畢竟你細皮嫩肉的，留下疤就不好看了。」

　　

　　Tim發誓，要不是他看見某個品牌公關朝他走了過來，他肯定會效法Damian，讓Jason知道自己現在穿幾號鞋。

　　

　　「Hi, Cindy。」Tim立刻換上他的招牌官方微笑，「有什麼可以為妳效勞的嗎？」

　　

　　他瞥了身邊的Jason一眼，示意對方閃開，但不知道是這眼神訊息傳遞的不夠清晰還是Jason刻意裝作看不懂，總之，後者繼續倚在牆邊哼著不知哪來的民謠。

　　

　　「我剛才跟你們的廣編企劃開會，因為我們公司最近在做秋季特刊的企劃，這次會有新加入設計團隊的設計師所設計的新款式，我想說也請你們公司來幫我們物色一下是否有合適的模特兒。」品牌公關輕笑著，但Tim總覺得哪裡不對勁，不過暫且也跟著笑了笑。

　　「沒問題，Cindy妳心中有沒有比較喜歡的模特兒呢？可以提供我參考。」

　　「我覺得剛才在外面跟你打架的那孩子感覺不錯，很適合我們新款服飾的風格。」

　　

　　Tim與Jason同時投射出困惑、不解及『妳在開玩笑吧』的眼神給品牌公關，後者眨了眨眼，似乎不理解他們兩人為何露出此神情。

　　

　　「嗯？我剛沒告訴你我們這次要推出的是童裝嗎？」品牌經理優雅地笑著。

　　

　　雜誌社的優秀大腦瞬間停機了幾秒，而背景音樂則是Jason放肆的狂笑。至於品牌公關之後又說了什麼，Tim一句話都沒聽進去。他只記得Jason笑到被自己的口水嗆到，還搶了他的水杯灌了好幾口水、以及品牌經理離開時，那清脆的高跟鞋聲響。

　　


	9. Watch me：Part 1

　　「Timmy、Timmy？」

　　他眨眨眼，終於回過神來，並且看見兄長在自己眼前揮著手，「嗯？怎麼了？」

　　「你真的超級不專心的，難道跟我一起吃飯這麼無聊嗎？」兄長瞇起眼睛，下一秒就裝出一副很受傷的模樣。

　　

　　被大哥的愛演戲的模樣給逗笑了，Tim勾起嘴角弧度，但他立刻拾起咖啡杯飲啜了一口，並且裝出養父的招牌皺眉表情。

　　如果除卻大哥愛囉唆的部份，其實Tim還蠻喜歡跟他一起吃飯的，因為既輕鬆又不用太在意或者掛念其他的事情，可以整個人很放鬆地享用一場進食之旅。不過，如果拿掉了愛囉唆這個特色的話，那麼Dick Grayson就不Dick Grayson了。

　　

　　「在想哪個女朋友啊？」坐在對面的兄長賊笑了起來。

　　「我單身很久了，你根本都沒在關心我的吧？」Tim放下咖啡杯，故意挑眉。

　　「少來，你分明前幾天還有約會。」跟大哥過招，你還早了幾年。

　　

　　Tim欲張嘴但又決定乾脆沉默以對，而Dick則露出一副『我早就打了一顆衛星在所有Wayne家的人的頭上』的表情。與其否認到底，不如坦白從寬。

　　

　　「不算約會，只是一起去吃個飯而已。」Tim輕輕地嘆了口氣，垂下羽睫，手拿著攪拌棒有意無意地玩著咖啡上的奶泡。

　　Dick挑眉，並故意發出長長的語音上揚的疑惑聲，「下課後不是回家寫作業或者往雜誌社跑，這一點都不像工作狂Tim Drake喔。」在小弟出聲打斷他之前，他立刻繼續補充：「況且一起去吃飯的人是Stephanie Brown吧？她不是上週因為要拍攝服裝廣告才來雜誌社的嗎？」Dick故意伸出手去戳戳Tim的臉頰，不過後者迅速地避開，讓前者有點傷心地撲了個空。

　　他忍住翻白眼的衝動，嘆氣，為自己辯護道：「我和Steph只是……」

　　「Steph？已經這麼親密了？」Dick笑出聲來，捉弄自家弟弟們一向是他的拿手好戲也是他的消遣娛樂。

　　「Dick，你模糊焦點了……」Tim繼續試著將大哥的注意力抓回來，而不是看他笑得花枝亂顫。

　　「什麼親密？誰跟誰親密？」

　　

　　不知從何處冒出頭來的Wayne家的老二，伸手越過大哥的肩膀，迅速抽走幾根薯條塞進嘴裡。

　　

　　「哎呀，小翅膀也來了，真是不錯，趕緊來聽聽我們家Timbo的好消息吧！」

　　「好消息？」

　　

　　Jason又扒了一些冷掉的薯條往嘴裡塞，眉心微皺，那對藍綠色的雙眼直勾勾地望向Wayne家的老三，而Jason的表情並非疑惑或好奇，正確來說，是更多的……Tim一時之間也說不上來那是什麼表情，反正挺怪的，不像一般時候會冷嘲熱諷的Jason。

　　

　　「對啊，Timbo終於開竅了，發現人生不能只有咖啡與電腦相伴，他終於瞭解到，有溫熱的體溫陪伴的那種美好感覺，是咖啡跟電腦不能給予的溫柔啊！」在此為您呈現角逐奧斯卡的Dick Grayson。

　　「Dick！」Tim現在莫名的有點慌亂，不是說他對於愛開玩笑的大哥感到憤怒，而是他也不清楚自己為何如此緊張的想要否認大哥誤會的事——Dick常常愛亂開玩笑，Tim也沒生氣過，但不知怎地，就這件事不想被拿來胡說。

　　「體溫相伴？」Jason雙眉擰的更緊了一些，「鳥寶寶你種仙人掌都會枯死了你這次還偷養寵物？」不要再傷害無辜生命了，Tim Drake！

　　「不是啦、不是啦！會偷養寵物的只有Damian好嗎？」Dick用手肘撞了撞站在自己身邊的Jason，「我是說Timbo交女朋友了。」

　　

　　Jason愣了一下，然後乾乾地應了聲，臉上似乎閃過什麼情緒，下一秒他又換上一如既往的痞樣，並開口嘲諷著會跟Tim交往的女性肯定看到他的臥室後會立刻打退堂鼓。

　　

　　「我都說了我跟Steph不是你們說的那種關係。」Tim揉著太陽穴，面對眼前兩名兄長的一搭一唱，讓他都想幫他們找經紀人，協助兩人組成相聲團體巡迴演出。

　　「好了，不跟你們說了，我跟Cindy還有約。」在兄長眼裡自己可能是夾著尾巴溜了，但Tim可不是這麼想的，畢竟還有更重要的事得先解決，「我得說服她換個模特兒才行。」他低聲喃喃，像是說給自己聽的。

　　「怎麼，擔心Cindy找來的模特兒太過性感，所以Steph怕你會移情別戀？」Dick勾起嘴角揶揄著，因為雙眼直視著Tim，所以他並沒有發現聽到他講這句話時Jason差點噴出可樂的搞笑畫面。

　　

　　Tim挑起一邊的眉毛，他甚至沒有刻意維持一貫的冷靜、鎮定、不透露一絲情感的撲克臉，嘴角的弧度翹了起來，接著他露出一抹意味深長的微笑。

　　

　　「與其說性感，不如說太過可愛，再加上那位模特兒的個性難以駕馭，又沒什麼拍攝經驗，多方考量之下，我想對方實在不適合擔任這職。」

　　「少找那麼多理由，Timbo，是不是人家真的太可愛了所以你才被叮嚀不能花心？」

　　「我想這世界上會覺得他可愛的人應該只有你吧，迪基鳥。」Jason忍不住大笑起來。

　　「那麼，紳士們，我就此告辭了。」Tim抿唇微笑，站起身準備離開。

　　「等等，是『他』？小翅膀，你不要再笑了！為什麼小翅膀你知道是誰但我不知道？Timmy你偏心不告訴大哥，快說啦！」

　　

　　Wayne家三子依舊笑而不答，他行了個禮，然後翩翩離去。此時，得不到解答的長子轉過頭來皺著眉看著二弟邊笑邊擦眼淚，他實在想不透這到底是在演哪齣戲？

　　

　　「小翅膀。」Dick每個單詞都緩慢地、清晰地說著，強調著自己的認真情緒。

　　「還會有誰？」Jason拍了拍對方的肩膀，也準備跟著離開此地，道：「當然是你最疼愛的惡魔小鬼Damian啦！」

　　

　　Dick還想說些什麼，但Jason邊伸著懶腰邊漸漸地從他的視線裡挪開。

　　

　　「Damian？」Dick慢慢地回過神來，「Cindy要Damian拍雜誌嗎？等、等一下，Tim你別走那麼快！」

　　

　　語畢，Dick伸手抓了自己的外套，嘴裡還咬著一片餅乾往店門口奔去，趕緊追上兩名弟弟的腳步。

　　

　　※※※

　　從小就望著Dick背影長大的Jason，對於Dick一直懷抱著一種非常複雜的情感。Dick是家裡最聒噪的傢伙，永遠像隻小鳥一樣嘰嘰喳喳的說個不停，而他們的養父卻反之，是一個寡言又不喜形於色的存在。從小，Jason一直在想方設法希望能多攫取一些養父目光，但很可惜的，養父絕大多數的視線還是落在Dick身上，後來家裡發生了不大不小的事，終結了Jason想擄獲養父注意力的努力。

　　在自己叛逆的那段日子裡，家裡多了Tim，沒多久又出現了聽說是養父親生兒子的Damian。當然別忘了還有Cass這位女孩。Jason發現到自己很難跟這些兄弟姊妹維持某種平衡的關係，他對他們談不上討厭，但更說不上喜愛。那是一種很微妙的關係，花了Jason好長的時間去釐清，關於手足之間、親子之間應該呈現怎樣的面貌才對？

　　他與Dick的關係或許還不錯，不過，從小Jason在心底裡就有一塊兒小角落是對於Dick能得到養父更多注意力、愛，而無法撫平的嫉妒或是羨慕。Jason不認為自己討厭Dick或是不能接受這位兄長，相反地，其實Jason知道自己很崇敬他，但有時，某些疙瘩總沒那麼容易化解，尤其裂口是在自己心上且並非是對方造成的狀況下，更需要時間、空間來慢慢弭平。

　　而轉眼間，當Jason正在思索、嘗試著如何『改善』自己與Dick的關係時——即便後者根本沒發現自己心中的想法——他才驚覺自己慢了一拍。他想，Dick心中還是有一塊名為『小翅膀』的園地，但他也察覺到，Tim與Damian也毫不客氣地瓜分了Dick心中其他的領域。

　　Tim與Dick是非常標準的兄友弟恭，一般家庭裡兄弟之間的打鬧、拌嘴及同心協力；而Damian那傢伙嘴上得理不饒人，沒事就喜歡消遣Dick，但最在意的還是大哥的反應了。就像現在一樣，Jason總是遠遠站在一邊，看著那三位兄弟彼此揶揄、互相推擠、指著對方的鼻子說些不動聽的言詞。

　　這就是他們Wayne家四兄弟的相處模式。Jason在心裡自我嘲諷著。

　　Dick總說自己把愛平分給每位家人，但任憑誰都看的出來，那傢伙的心臟肯定也是左偏。Dick跟每個人都一樣，還是會習慣性地偏心。在Damian出現之前，自己與Tim產生分歧時，Dick總愛跳出來當和事佬，但最後都是偏袒Tim。而風水輪流轉，Damian幾乎獨攬了Dick八成以上的注意力，而那惡魔小鬼還食髓知味想搶走更多——畢竟還只是個幼稚小鬼，最有趣的是，兩名當事者還渾然不覺。Jason嘴角微揚，勾起了一抹淺笑。

　　看著Dick拼命說服Tim讓Damian試鏡，而Tim冷淡地拒絕，並且十分有條理地解釋不讓Damian拍廣告的各種原因。一開始Damian根本一臉不屑，但聽到Tim的反對的理由後，這好勝心破表的小鬼突然跳出來力爭自己的『權益』。三兄弟你一言我一語地，好不熱鬧。

　　Jason打了個呵欠，看了看錶，心想這場爭辯大概在幾分鐘內可以得到結論。畢竟，現在是一比二的局勢，Wayne家的聰明乖寶寶目前暫居下風。

　　

　　「少瞧不起人了，Drake！其實你是害怕如果我拍了廣告之後，品牌公關會對你選模特兒的眼光產生質疑，所以才抵死不從吧。」果然是Wayne家的基因，盛氣凌人的姿態也一模一樣。

　　「Tim，我覺得讓小D拍廣告也沒有什麼不妥啊，反正是童裝嘛，童裝又不會有任何不恰當的服裝。」迪基鳥使出進兩步退一步的策略，好樣的。

　　

　　Jason看著Tim繼續周旋在大哥與小弟之間，總覺得他們的討論有點搞笑，而Tim提出反對的理由其實有點薄弱——至少在Jason聽來沒以往的力道十足。這倒是比較新鮮，他打算看看結局會變成怎樣。

　　抬眼，他又忍不住瞄了眼壁上的掛鐘，想著這場爭論應該也快結束了。而當Jason將視線抽回，再度落在Tim的背影時，他瞧見對方雙肩微垂，看來鳥寶寶還是鬥不過大鳥與小鳥的聯袂攻擊。

　　

　　「好吧，如果你們都這麼堅持的話……」鳥寶寶的聲音聽起來有點虛弱，不怪他，跟迪基鳥、惡魔小鬼纏鬥後，任誰都會覺得自己瞬間老了十歲，「這是Cindy送過來的第一批要拍攝的童裝照片，你們先看看吧。」

　　

　　Tim將手上拿著的文件夾遞過去給打了勝仗的兩位兄弟，然後聲稱自己想去喝杯水解渴，轉過身來與Jason四目交接。後者皺眉，在那瞬間，他似乎讀到了Tim眼中一閃而過的得意。下一秒，他突然意識到，該不會這一切只是鳥寶寶的佈的局？好啊，這小子越來越狡詐了。

　　接著，當Tim迅速與Jason擦肩而過時——正確來說是溜走——Jason聽見Dick的大笑與Damian的慘叫。Dick迅速小跳步過來把文件夾內的照片塞給Jason看，他挑眉，然後勾起一抹看好戲的奸笑。

　　Jason無比的期待，當Damian套上這套有著可愛的小熊耳朵的童裝時，惡魔小鬼的臉色會有多有趣。肯定要拍下來，即時傳給Alfred當作換取小餅乾的籌碼，嗯，就這麼決定。Jason心中竊笑著，期待著Damian拍照的那天來臨。

　　


	10. Watch me：Part 2

　　Damian比Tim想像中的還乖巧了點，嗯，只有一點點。如果忽視他對攝影師、化妝師、服裝師等人員怒目兇光，以及朝著Tim擺出隨時都可以衝上來撕碎他的氣勢，再屏除掉Damian與Jason你一言我一語地隔空尖酸刻薄的嘲諷之外，Damian算是難得地展露出他溫馴的一面了。

　　那套由Cindy的公司的自創品牌童裝確實很適合套在Damian身上，而且Cindy還非常熱心地找來一名與Damian年紀相仿的紅髮小女孩來與自家小弟一同拍照——說到此，Tim倒是想起拍攝時的小插曲：攝影師要求Damian牽小女孩的手，並且盡量露出笑容。

　　聽到攝影師的要求後，Jason是第一個毫不掩飾地狂笑起來的人。Dick只是不小心噗哧了一聲，但很快就佯裝鎮定，只有Tim最給Damian面子，他表面維持一貫的冷靜自持，但內心早已忍不住笑到想抓牆壁了。

　　Damian朝Dick投射求救眼神，可惜後者只是莞爾一笑，甚至還開口鼓勵Damian要多多配合辛苦的拍攝團隊。Tim看得出來，Damian在內心天人交戰一番後，極度不甘地伸出手——Jason用只有身邊的人才聽得見聲量指出Damian的手有點顫抖，這句話是壓垮Tim理智的最後一根稻草。是的，Tim終於忍不住笑出聲來，並且得到了自家小弟千刀萬剮的眼刀攻擊。

　　待拍攝團隊終於喊出可以收工的言語時，除了聽見在場眾人的歡呼聲外，還聽見Damian那大大的彈舌音，並且幾乎是用他最快的速度把身上那件有著小熊耳朵的棕色毛茸茸外套脫下，拋給站在一旁的服裝助理。接著他飛快衝出拍攝的空間，Dick則邊笑邊趕緊追上小弟的腳步。Tim勾起嘴角弧度，剩下的就交給Dick處理吧。

　　雖然Dick與Jason都不需要參與這次的拍攝，距離他們拍攝下一期廣告還有五天的時間，但兩人都還是特別撥空前來幫忙。前者是擔心Tim應付不了小弟，後者則純粹來看好戲。

　　Tim走上前去跟拍攝團隊說聲辛苦了，他稍微偏頭一望，原本想開口詢問Jason是否有拍到Damian的照片並且傳給Alfred兌換小點心，卻瞅見Jason幽幽地望著大哥和小弟離去的方向——他看過那種眼神，Jason鮮少會露出的視線，那是一種介於脆弱與柔軟之間的模糊地帶。而他上次見到那樣的眼神是Jason離家多年後，再被Dick帶回Wayne莊園時，而Jason沉默地注視著Dick與Bruce對話時，所流露出來的、只有短暫幾秒鐘的畫面。

　　他們兄弟之間的關係既微妙又一言難盡。

　　當Jason住進宅邸時，他渴望著Bruce認同與稱讚，但那時的Bruce還不怎麼懂得當一名好父親，Bruce很習慣地將目光逗留在已長期相處並培養出更多默契的Dick身上。即便理智上或多或少能理解Bruce的彆扭，但感情上卻早已受傷。

　　曾破碎的鏡子即便再黏起來，也掩蓋不住原先的裂痕。

　　Tim的出現並非要取代Jason在家中的地位，也非奪走Jason在眾人心中的份量。但叛逆期的年輕人還是會做出衝動的事，多年前的芥蒂或許慢慢地不再那麼明顯，可惜任誰都沒有把握那梗在心中的刺會在什麼時間點消失的無影無蹤。

　　Damian的出現或許是一個轉機，至少Tim感覺到兄弟之間那種緊張的情緒似乎找到了一個出口，Jason的注意力較為分散，Dick則是幾乎將全副心思都放在照顧小弟身上了。霎時間，兄弟之間的重心又開始悄悄地轉移，繼續嘗試摸索著最適合四人的平衡點。

　　Jason對Dick隱藏著一股特殊的情愫，很多人都看出來了，只有兩位當事者渾然不覺。Tim垂了垂眼睫，嘴角微微彎起。他很喜歡Dick，Dick不僅是個很棒的兄長，也是名有情有義的朋友，他幾乎是大家眼中的寵兒，Tim從不會嫉妒他。只不過，Tim很清楚，Jason的視線總是只會停留在Dick的背影上，而自己永遠都不會得到那樣目光。對此，Tim難免還是有點羨慕兄長。

　　他轉身，稱眾人尚未察覺之前，靜靜地，離開喧鬧的拍攝地點。

　　

　　※※※

　　當他再找到Tim已經是三小時後的事了。

　　踩熄菸頭，揚起手看了一下手錶，才意識到自己原來空等了這麼久。對此，Jason除了不耐煩還是只有不耐煩。他說服自己，他之所以留下來等那臭小鬼開完會，純粹因為Damian拍照時，他笑到忘了抽出手機拍個幾張照片下來，但Jason深知依照Tim的個性，他肯定會拍幾張。所以，是的，Jason承認自己流氓又厚臉皮地想讓Tim把那幾張照片傳給自己，一來這成了Jason可以每天大笑三次的工具，二來是他打算用照片去跟Alfred換取幾包小點心。

　　說到底，他們的老管家爺爺把他們兄弟幾人都當成孫子在疼愛。Damian難得乖順的照片可能也能讓老管家爺爺樂上個幾天。而Jason又因此能嚐到老管家爺爺的好手藝，雙贏局面何樂而不為呢？

　　但說真的，這理由薄弱地不足以讓沒耐性的Jason Todd等上三小時之久。其實他大可發電郵或是短信要求Tim把照片轉傳給自己，反正Tim很少拒絕這樣的要求——只要提出來的請求跟這計畫狂小鬼的大原則沒有牴觸，他倒是挺大方的，也不會過問太多。

　　所以，到底為什麼自己要留下來等Tim呢？Jason頓了一下，接著他煩躁地抓頭。他也不知道，一切無解。

　　就在Jason打算轉身走人之際，那扇半透明的玻璃門被推了開來，裡頭的人魚貫地走了出來：Judy、Barbara和其他一些Jason沒看過的老頭子，最後一個走出來的人是Tim，後者似乎有點驚訝在此見到自己，他雙眸微微睜大，但下一秒立刻恢復平時的冷靜自持——又再度戴回了那張完美貴公子的面具。

　　

　　「嘿。」對方先開口打了招呼。

　　

　　Jason以蠻不在乎的聳肩以示回覆。

　　他們彼此沉默了幾秒，橫亙在彼此之間的氣氛有些尷尬、不自然，還有一點點的扭捏。

　　

　　「你是想談調薪嗎？」Tim發難，他開玩笑地說著，「還是你對於下一次拍攝的內容有什麼想法嗎？」他若沒加上這句詢問，或許還不會挑起Jason的好奇心。

　　「不就是牛仔褲嗎？」Jason皺起眉，有點不解，但直覺告訴他，Tim的任何台詞都不會毫無意義，所以，Tim會這麼問肯定有什麼蹊蹺。

　　「喔，是啊，不過這次的品牌是CK。」Tim微笑，眼角彎彎地，很襯他那張有點稚氣的臉蛋，「廣編企劃原本推薦Dick拍這隻新廣告，但CK的品牌公關比較喜歡你，所以就是這樣囉。」他聳聳肩。

　　

　　這倒是有點新鮮。在Jason的記憶中，很少有人會把Dick移開，然後讓自己取代掉Dick的位置。而且就算Jason再怎麼沒注意時尚界，他也知道Calvin Klein這個大牌子。看來《Catch Me》做的不錯，連大品牌也稍微注意到他們了。

　　

　　「這次會跟你一起合作的女性模特兒算是新人，Judy還蠻喜歡她的，所以向CK品牌公關推薦她。」Tim的言語打斷了Jason的思考，而他繼續道：「我剛剛才收到你們兩個人的行程表，晚一點我會聯絡品牌公關還有跟攝影團隊敲定可拍攝的時間。」說著說著，Tim抽出一張行事曆，上頭用鋼筆圈出幾天，示意廣告拍攝的日子就在其中一天。

　　「CK這次買了四頁廣告，還有封底的廣告——他們說封底要留給你。」Tim牽起嘴角彎度，看起來似乎有一點替Jason開心，「看來應該可以很快就能還清賠償金了。」雖然距離把自己的杜卡迪牽回來還有一段距離，但至少這是還完債務的一大步了。

　　

　　拾過Tim遞給自己的時程表，這小子還蠻細心的，上頭甚至還標注著Jason去社區大學的時間、以及Barbara幫忙介紹了一個英國文學陪讀的家教工作的上課時間。雜誌社拍攝廣告的時間也盡量避開週末週日，雖然不曉得Tim這小子為什麼這麼做，但依照Jason對他的認識，八成他又雞婆地認為Jason會跟某人一起度過假日吧——不過讓鳥寶寶失望了，目前連合適的約會物件都尚未現身。Jason在心中暗忖著。

　　

　　「Steph週末的時間想要多陪家人，所以我盡量把拍攝的時間集中在週中，這樣你們也比較方便。」

　　「你說誰？」像是聽到什麼關鍵字，Jason彷彿大夢初醒，但又立刻戴上頗為防備的神情。

　　「Stephanie Brown。」Tim輕輕地說著，但下一秒他微瞇起眼，像是察覺到Jason臉上細微的表情變化，「會跟你一起拍攝CK的模特兒。」

　　

　　那張行事曆因Jason力道而產生微微地皺摺，原先還稍稍有點往上翹的嘴角此刻一瞬間彎了下來，溫度也在這一秒凝結。

　　Jason把那張紙往Tim的胸口推去，突如其來的力道讓Tim不自主地往後退了一步。

　　

　　「老子不幹。」老子才不要跟你的妞一起拍照。

　　「……你這什麼意思？」頓，「等一下，Jason、Jason！」

　　

　　說不上來是怎麼樣的怒意，Jason只是在那霎那間覺得非常煩躁以及極度的不爽。把行事曆塞給Tim並且蠻橫地拋下狠話後，他轉身，頭也不回的走了。

　　


	11. Be Mine：Part 1

　　

　　時間：CK廣告開拍前幾天。

　　地點：Jason Todd與Roy Harper合租的公寓。

　　

　　「小傑鳥，你有看到我的牙刷嗎？」

　　「Fuck！你不會轉過去看看是不是插在你的屁眼裡嗎！」Jason暴躁地一邊打電動一邊朝室友怒吼著。

　　「你是因為太羨慕我明天要跟Kory出去旅行，所以心情不好，對吧？好啦，我知道你怕寂寞啦，真是可愛的小傑鳥。」Roy走出浴室，似乎放棄尋找牙刷，他走了回來坐在一旁的沙發，將腳翹到桌上，並好整以暇地翻閱著最新一期的《Catch Me》。

　　

　　Jason懶得理會他的調侃，繼續一頭栽入刀槍飛鳴的聲光效果裡，任憑Roy稱讚著《Catch Me》似乎越來越上軌道，而Jason絲毫沒有答理的興致。

　　

　　「我說你啊，你才令人羨慕吧。」他又翻了一頁，目光落在Wally與一名穿著網球衣服的女孩所拍攝的球鞋廣告，「雜誌社的女模們就算不是天菜也比路人甲乙丙美上好幾個等級好嗎！你可以左摟又抱的跟她們一起拍照，休息時間跟她們調情，多棒的一份工作。」

　　

　　螢幕上Jason所操縱的角色正好一槍斃了敵人的腦袋，腦漿與血液四射。

　　

　　「怎麼？沒有一個你看的上眼的？你也太挑剔了吧，小傑鳥。」

　　「你再多說一個字，我就去拿馬桶刷桶你屁眼。」Jason轉頭惡狠狠地瞪了身邊的室友一眼。

　　

　　※※※

　　時間：CK廣告開拍當天。

　　地點：拍攝現場。

　　

　　「好，大家先休息一下！」

　　

　　攝影組的人喊了休息十分鐘的台詞後，原先緊張又凝重的拍攝現場瞬間恢復了生氣。這次的CK廣告拍攝全程都有CK品牌公關在一旁監督著，CK品牌不僅僅只拍攝牛仔單品，還有其他的品項，例如男性內褲。再加上這次拍攝的照片的風格是以CK一貫的慵懶性感的方式去呈現，所以按照企劃上的指示，拍攝的男性模特兒必須上半身全裸的狀態半躺在地板上，女性模特兒則跨騎在男模特兒身上，雖然女模無須半裸，但身上能遮的布料也沒幾片，所以這次拍攝的現場只留下必要人士，其餘的人全部都禁止入場，以免讓兩位不大有經驗的模特兒太過緊張。

　　也因此，整個拍攝現場被戰戰兢兢的氛圍所壟罩，CK品牌公關從踏進來到現在，眉頭都深鎖著，嘴巴緊抿，不發一語地望著拍攝團隊與兩名模特兒。雖然公關站在角落，並沒有干涉拍攝狀況，但整個現場都瀰漫著緊張、害怕、擔憂的分子，如此狀態不僅影響到拍攝團隊的運鏡，也影響到模特兒的情緒。

　　Steph幾乎是當攝影師大哥喊出休息的字眼時，立刻起身跳開鏡頭前方，並且隨手抽了件外套披上就頭也不回、匆匆地奔出拍攝現場。Jason雖然沒有那麼明顯的舉動，但從他默默地站起身來然後不顧服裝師在後頭喚他，逕自走到外頭去抽煙的行為看來，Jason也確實渾身不自在。

　　

　　「我們搞砸了嗎？」Barbara咬了咬下唇，輕語著。

　　

　　站在她身邊的Tim並沒有回應學姐的提問，Tim幽幽地將眼前的一切收進眼簾，那顆優秀的大腦或許正在思索、判斷接下來應該要採取哪些措施、說什麼話來提振士氣。

　　

　　良久，他緩緩開口道：「妳覺得問題在哪？」

　　「客觀來說，Jason和Steph都算新人，他們本身經驗不足，再加上其實他們的個性都算對環境的氣氛很敏銳的那種。所以，他們目前的表現來說，我個人覺得，他們都已經盡力了。」Barbara保守地說著。

　　「但感覺還是不對，對嗎？」Tim一針見血的指出，而站在他身邊的學姐頓了幾秒後，嘆氣，她點點頭。Tim繼續道：「再說得更具體一點吧。」

　　

　　Barbara偏頭想了想，並再多瞥了眼站在小陽台的Jason。眨眨眼，她知道如果他們不做點什麼，這場拍攝可能如陷入泥沼的吉普車，慢慢地被吞沒，屍骨無存了。

　　

　　「我覺得他們都不夠投入。」Barbara轉頭瞧著身邊的學弟，後者那雙漂亮如熠著星光般藍寶石的雙眸也同樣注視著她，她輕道：「眼神不對。」

　　

　　所有的一切都可以後製、修片、PS，唯有眼神無法被修整。

　　

　　※※※

　　時間：CK廣告開拍前幾天。

　　地點：Jason Todd與Roy Harper合租的公寓。

　　

　　「我都不知道你對我的屁股有這麼多的幻想啊，小傑鳥，你讓我受寵若驚了。」

　　

　　Jason幾乎是一秒按下暫停鍵並且翻了個大大地白眼，他根本不想跟Roy多說些什麼，但他知道，如果越是忽略Roy，Roy就會越像八爪章魚攀過來纏著你不放。

　　

　　「我只是不想見到Tim Drake的那張臉罷了。」Jason沒好氣地說著，而他現在也沒有打電動的興致了。

　　「為什麼？因為他長得太醜，你看到他時會覺得心情不好？」

　　「不是。」

　　「喔，那麼是因為他長得太帥，所以你看到他就會嫉妒羨慕恨？」

　　「不是啦，跟長相無關。」Jason學Damian發出彈舌音，白了Roy一眼。

　　「那是怎樣？」Roy失去耐性地仰天歎了口大氣，「難不成你看到他會心裡小鹿亂撞啊？」

　　

　　兩秒後，Roy察覺Jason沒有開口譏諷自己，他立刻彈了起來，戲謔地瞧著一臉困惑的室友。

　　

　　「是真的嗎？你看到Tim會緊張害羞嗎？」

　　「你在胡扯什麼，你腦子裡面都是豆腐渣嗎？」要不是Jason已經把電動丟回桌上，否則他現在可能真的抄起PS3控制器往Roy臉上招呼。

　　「如果以上皆非，那你到底在糾結什麼啊？」Roy終於忍不住回嗆，他實在不懂他的室友到底是哪條神經不對勁了，既然沒跟家人吵架、也不是對方找碴，那麼，為何要跟錢過不去呢？

　　

　　※※※

　　時間：CK廣告開拍當天。

　　地點：拍攝現場。

　　

　　「你想到什麼解決方法了？」Barbara喚住從自己身邊挪動步子起身離開的學弟。

　　「真正的解決方法是對症下藥，但我目前不知道解藥在哪，我只是想確認一下『病情』嚴重到什麼樣的程度。」語畢，他沒轉頭多跟學姐解釋什麼，逕自往小陽台的方向走去。

　　

　　似乎聽到或者察覺到有人正往自己的所在處走來，Jason將剩下的菸撚熄，轉頭，看著推開玻璃門的Tim朝自己走了過來。一如往常地，那隻小鳥雖然有雙漂亮得不可思議的藍眼睛，但底下的情緒卻如海心一般深不可見。

　　Jason當然知道為什麼Tim會過來找自己。不需要別人開口質疑，或者用眼神暗示，他比誰都清楚，自己方才與Steph所拍攝的狀況令人不甚滿意。他們都很僵硬，無論姿勢或者任何一個角度，他們都感覺很不自在。雖然攝影師大哥非常努力地在化解他們兩人的尷尬氣氛，又非常親切提出指引和幫助他們調整心態，令每個人都能盡量放下緊張情緒。

　　但，怎麼說呢……Jason就是覺得自己跟Steph一直無法進入狀況。他感覺的到Steph的不自在，而自己也可能因為不斷閃躲Steph的目光，所以間接地散發著尷尬的氛圍。當動作相當親暱、幾乎是要黏在對方身上的兩人，他們是可以嗅到彼此身上的情緒起伏，進而感染到自己的情緒。所以他跟Steph大概就是呈現一種不斷在互相傳播、感染的惡性循環，導致他們截至目前為止所拍出來的照片都慘不忍賭。

　　

　　「休息時間還沒結束吧。」Jason有點像是在下逐客令似的，冷冷地瞧了Tim一眼，他現在最不想聽的就是Tim會針對他與Steph的拍攝狀況評論一番。

　　「還沒，所以我想或許你不反對幫我一個忙。」

　　「什麼？」Jason還沒反應過來，Tim已經一個箭步上前，伸手攫住他的手腕，並施了點力將他往拍攝場景拉，「你想做什麼？小鳥！」

　　

　　Jason沒有甩開Tim的手，反之，他感覺到Tim的手有點冰涼，透過肌膚的接觸，溫度悄悄地蔓延、攀爬、滲透到Jason的肉裡、骨裡。有一種像是中了魔咒的感覺，Jason被Tim這麼帶領著，走回到拍攝的佈景裡。

　　坐在一旁的攝影團隊好奇地紛紛伸長脖子往兩人的方向望去，CK品牌公關與Barbara也抬頭望著兩人的方向，在這小小的空間裡的人們，如果不是停下手邊的工作，就是已經轉過頭來瞧著那兩人。

　　

　　「躺下。」Tim鬆開握著Jason的手，接著他一邊將外套脫掉，一邊命令對方動作。

　　「什麼？」

　　

　　Jason還沒回過神來，Tim伸手輕輕地推了他的肩膀，這股力道不足已將Jason推倒，但Jason後退了一步，看著正在鬆開襯衫釦子、解開袖口並捲起袖子的Tim，Jason莫名乖順地配合著對方，沒有反駁或是直接轉身走人，他緩緩地蹲了下來，接著席地而坐，並抬頭望著差不多卷好袖子的Tim，等待對方的出招。

　　Tim轉過頭來，難得以居高臨下的姿態望著坐在自己下方的Jason。Tim勾起淡淡地微笑，然後他走近Jason，兩腳分別踩在Jason的大腿外側，接著他慢慢地蹲下身來，雙膝著地。因為Tim的動作使得Jason下意識地往後仰了仰，但稍微拉開一點距離，Tim就會再貼近一些，直到Jason覺得自己的手肘都貼到地板時，他才驚覺到Tim幾乎是跨坐在自己身上，跟方才Steph的姿勢不相上下。

　　他不確定Tim到底現在在玩什麼把戲，那張掛著淺淺微笑的臉上根本看不出任何端倪。而Jason挫敗的發現自己的目光方巧會筆直地落在Tim敞開的襯衫內，若隱若現的肌膚讓Jason下意識地、禮貌性地撇開視線。

　　接著，Jason感覺到Tim的手指抵在他的下巴，將他的頭微微往上揚了一點角度。他望進那雙幽藍的眸子裡，見到自己的倒影。

　　

　　「這個眼神很好，繼續保持。」Tim低語著，他的聲音似蠱惑水手的海妖歌聲。

　　

　　Jason感覺Tim的手指往下探索，輕輕的滑過他的喉結、觸碰過他的胸口、沿著肌肉的紋路拜訪了他的腹肌，最後在肚臍下方靠近腹部的部份停留，Tim的手指鑽進Jason的牛仔褲褲頭，扣在褲帶處，然後將他的牛仔褲往下拉了幾公分。

　　曖昧，彼此之間悄悄滋長。

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 參考圖片：http://www.cool-style.com.tw/wd/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/Justin-Bieber-Calvin-Klein-Jeans-Underwear-Campaign-Fashion-Tom-Lorenzo-Site-TLO-7.jpg  
> 圖片來源：http://www.cool-style.com.tw/wd/archives/112513
> 
> 這是藍綠藻找給我的其中一張，說真的，你只要打「CK jeans」就可以看到超多……嗯嗯嗯嗯……的照片XDDDDD


	12. Be Mine：Part 2

　　時間：CK廣告開拍前幾天。

　　地點：Jason Todd與Roy Harper合租的公寓。

　　

　　「所以你決定放棄找你的牙刷了？」Jason伸了個懶腰，打算結束這沒意義的對話回去房間裡睡個午覺。

　　「我在想搞不好在你的屁股裡。」Roy露出邪惡的笑容，「你還是快快起身讓我檢查吧。」語畢，他不免俗地接到室友朝他扔來的沙發靠墊。

　　

　　Jason站起身來，準備甩下煩人的室友。他現在最不需要的就是有人在耳邊對他絮絮叨唸——有一名Dick Grayson還不夠嗎？為什麼大家都搶著要在Jason面前刷存在感呢？還是眾人都期待著哪一天可以見到Jason的耳朵真的長了繭，然後大肆慶祝一番？

　　

　　「說真的，小傑鳥。」

　　

　　Roy不算特別喜歡追根究底，也不是會拼命說服對方聽自己意見的人，真要說起來，Roy的神經特別粗，思考也不縝密，但他總是能一針戳到核心。或許正因如此，Jason才會停下走回房間的腳步，懶懶地轉過頭去望著室友，想瞧瞧那口狗嘴是否真能吐出什麼象牙來。

　　

　　「我是真的不懂，你幹嘛有妹不把有錢不賺啊？」Roy皺著眉頭，看來Jason不想去雜誌社繼續接廣告拍攝的這件事挺困擾他的，「有什麼事情讓你寧願不賺錢還債、也懶得去風流一場？」

　　

 **到底有什麼事情這麼重要？** Jason在心裡默默地把Roy沒開口的話補完。Jason沒回覆，只是淺淺地聳了肩。一時之間，他也說不上來到底有什麼事情比眼下的狀況還著急、還更需要他去在意。

　　或許，有些事你就是講不透、說不清。然而，你知道，那些看似模糊不清的東西早已悄悄在心頭盤據了、佔據了一定的位置，使得你不得不去正視卻又不敢承認自己的防備早已淪陷。

　　

　　※※※

　　時間：CK廣告開拍當天。

　　地點：拍攝現場。

　　

　　「玩夠了吧。」這不是疑問句，而是肯定句型。

　　

　　Jason在Tim尚未回神之前伸手抓住Tim那隻扣著自己褲頭的手，他相信對方應該不會做出什麼太過踰矩的動作，但眼下的狀況是，鳥寶寶根本不知道哪條神經接錯線，居然在大庭廣眾面前『騎』到自己身上來，手還很不規矩地游到自己的褲帶上。雖然理智上Jason認為Tim做事情都有其目的及分寸，但感情上他實在是不怎麼想應付眼前這已經跨過曖昧界線踏進挑逗範圍的行為。更何況，這周遭的人可能比自己更不清楚Tim到底在做什麼，更有可能引起不必要的誤會。

　　Tim不理會Jason的低聲警告，反倒是自顧自的再把Jason的牛仔褲往下拉了一些。

　　

　　「這個。」Tim的指尖不小心輕輕地刮過Jason的腹部肌膚，停留在Jason穿的CK內褲褲頭上，「也是廣告的內容，要露出來。」

　　

　　Tim的表情認真又不容質疑，讓人有點哭笑不得。

　　

　　「這個表情很好，有比較投入的感覺。」他邊說著邊用審視的眼光望進身下人眼裡。

　　「就這樣？」Jason的聲音混雜著不解與難以置信，而他瞥見Tim正在緩緩起身，「你到底想做什麼？」他壓低聲音，讓音量只維持在兩人能聽見的範圍。

　　

　　然而，Tim並沒有出聲回應，他似乎是也沒打算回話。那雙依舊難以參透的湛藍色瞳眸一如往常地拒絕透露更多主人的情緒。

　　Jason有個預感，如果Tim就這樣離開，那他可能永遠都問不到答案。除了得不到解答會令人心癢萬分之外，Jason也痛恨這種莫名其妙被人把玩、掌控在手心的滋味，這大概也是他很看不慣Tim的另外一個原因——他討厭Tim那跟Bruce如此相像、個性幾乎如出一轍的控制狂行為。

　　原先抓著Tim的手腕的手並沒有因為Tim的設法掙脫而鬆開，反之，Jason刻意使了點勁，將對方朝自己扯了過來，動搖Tim的重心，逼得Tim差點跌趴在Jason光裸的身上。而Jason趁Tim還來不及反抗之前，他順勢翻過身，將原先騎在自己身上的人推倒，兩人的姿勢對調，角色互換。

　　

　　「你還沒有回答我的問題。」Jason將Tim壓在身下，對於周遭發出的任何聲響置若罔聞，「……小鳥。」聲音有那麼一點……咬牙切齒。

　　

　　※※※

　　時間：CK廣告開拍當天。

　　地點：拍攝現場的角落。

　　

　　Barbara不確定自己是否現在就要衝上去，因為她瞥見站在角落的CK品牌公關挺起身子，往前走了一步，並且露出了玩味的笑容。而且，如果她衝過去的話，大概也拉不開身材比一般男性還好上百倍的Jason Todd，反而可能激怒Jason。最後，Barbara十分確定，無論如何，Jason不可能傷害Tim。

　　她將心中的忐忑不安推開，悄悄地勾起了神秘的微笑，等待眼前的一場好戲。

　　

　　※※※

　　時間：CK廣告開拍當天。

　　地點：拍攝現場。

　　

　　「只是想確認你的演技是否生疏罷了。」即便眼前的局勢不利於自己，Tim仍舊維持冷靜自若的態度。

　　「演技？」不得不說，Jason真的有一點被搞糊塗了。

　　

　　他的一隻手還緊揪住Tim的手腕，另一隻手則撐在Tim的臉頰右側，整個人雖是凌駕在Tim的上空，卻感覺不到底下人有一絲害怕、緊張或是膽怯之意。

　　

　　「我們都在Wayne家長大……」沒有下一句話來承接、填補，Tim只是淡淡地說著，依舊是那副泰若自然的模樣，「你懂我的意思。」而一切盡在不言中。

　　

　　表演，是Wayne家男孩們的的保護色，是他們耳濡目染、駕輕就熟的技巧。Wayne家的人不會在外人面前表現出脆弱的一面，也不會讓任何非Wayne家的人發現自己的弱點。他們習慣、也自然而然地粉飾、武裝起自己，他們有練就一身表裡不一晃如人格分裂的性格，為的就是不讓他人有機會碰觸到、傷害到自己心中最柔軟的部位。

　　他們各個都是戲子，隨時都可以戴上面具化身成為某名別人眼中的角色。

　　

　　「Steph很容易被環境影響，所以她很明顯地不大容易專注於這次所賦予她的廣告角色。但，與Steph不同，Jason你能詮釋這角色的情緒，這也是為什麼我與Barbara都覺得你很適合接下這隻廣告，而且這也是CK所希望的。我們一致認為你可以引導Steph進入狀況。

　　「但我今天站在旁邊看時，我無法判斷你是否有融入角色的情緒、廣告的氛圍裡。你給我的感覺不大對，不怎麼專心，或者用Barbara版精準字眼來說：意興闌珊。」

　　「所以你就以身試法？」Jason輕語著，方才的慍怒已漸漸消散。

　　「我想知道問題出在哪。」Tim那雙清澈的眼睛讓Jason想起他們第一次碰面時，他在Tim眼中看見的情緒：堅定，無所畏懼。

　　「那你現在知道癥結點了？」他的嗓音低沉，有意無意地散發著迷人的性感。

　　「我使用了刪去法，雖然不能保證我得到了正確解答，但應該相去不遠。」Tim勾起嘴角弧度。

　　「Enlighten me.」Jason挑眉。

　　「不是拍攝環境，也不是Steph。」他眨眨眼，有點頑皮但又有點故裝神秘，「你心裡有別人。所以，這次的拍攝對你來說變成了一種跨不過去的障礙，可能是氣氛太過曖昧，讓你一直分心想到那個人；也可能是你知道那個人看得到這隻廣告的拍攝、成品，所以讓你感覺尷尬或是不自在。」

　　Jason故意發出讚嘆的聲音，刻意漾起揶揄的笑容，「那麼，聰明的小少爺，你有任何的建議嗎？」

　　「發揮想像力。」他眼睛微微瞇起，「把Steph想像成那個人。」語氣堅定，但又有那麼點的挑釁。

　　「還有嗎？」他興味盎然地繼續問著，「你希望我『演』出怎樣的味道？」

　　

　　Tim的羽睫拍了拍，琉璃藍雙眸閃過一抹危險的意味。原先靜靜地，毫不反抗地被壓制在地的他，現在稍稍撐起自己的身子，拉近了他與Jason之間空隙，在能感受到彼此呼吸的距離範圍內停下。

　　他開口，緩緩地回應。

　　

　　「Possessive.」Tim微笑，「Please.」

　　

　　Jason還是沒有鬆開Tim的手腕，這一幕像是影格暫停，時間被凝結於這一刻，有股不大明朗又難以言喻的氣氛，正悄悄發酵。

　　

　　※※※

　　時間：CK廣告開拍當天。

　　地點：拍攝現場的角落。

　　

　　「你們有假髮嗎？」CK品牌公關不知幾時走到了Barbara的身邊，雙眼還是緊盯著那兩人不放。

　　

　　Barbara抿了抿唇，勾起意味深長的微笑，她笑而不語，不打算做任何回應。

　　

　　

_Possessive：所有物、佔有的。形容詞——此字首次出現於十五世紀，定義為不願意與他人分享物品或是想得到某人的注意、愛意；名詞——指所有格。_

　　

　　


	13. I got a feeling

　　當Tim跟Steph再次碰面是新的一期《Catch Me》上架幾天後的事了。

　　因為正逢考試週，所以Tim把打工的時間做了一些調整，打算心無旁鶩地將不小心落後了一點點的課業進度補齊——全A學生因為打工之故結果荒廢課業，這實在太說不過去了，況且，這也不是Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne的作風。他原先計畫去學校圖書館還借來的論文後，就直接回Wayne大宅——一方面是因為Alfred研發了新菜色，另一方面太久沒回去「打個卡」總是有點說不過去的。

　　但人算不如天算，當他從圖書館走出來時，卻遇見不在這裡就讀的Steph。Tim在心裡無奈地笑了笑，這絕對不是什麼巧遇，而是Steph特地來學校找自己。看來，他無法提早先回去享用Alfred的下午茶點了。

　　他與Steph並沒有找間咖啡店坐下，反之，他們兩人隨意地在偌大的校園裡散步，有一搭沒一搭地閒聊著彼此這幾天的近況。這讓Tim突然發現到，他與Stepth之間的關聯、話題，似乎都巧妙地只圍繞在雜誌社的圈圈裡。Steph的個性開朗，所以時常會主動提及自己的親朋好友、閨蜜以及自己的興趣喜好等等。而Tim只是習慣性地傾聽，淺笑，然後沉默不語。

　　她向自己打開了一扇門，通往她的生活圈的道路，但是Tim卻只是站在離門一步之遙的地方，不動聲色、不急於興奮地往Steph的世界奔去。用Dick的話來說，這位兄長會說Tim太過謹慎；若是學姐Barbara的話，那位心思細膩又觀察入微的女性，只會彎起嘴角弧度，意味深長地瞅著Tim看，不發一語。

　　

_「我還沒有準備好。」_

_「準備好什麼？」_

　　

　　學姐的聲音在腦中徘徊，像警示，又像幽魂般隱隱約約。

　　是的，他們曾在工作之餘稍微討論過些許關於Tim私生活，嗯……更直接的說，是感情生活的事——那是在前不久CK廣告拍攝結束後，Tim與Barbara留下來收尾時，兩人在拍攝現場的一隅的閒話家常。另外，一來感謝Steph的即時出現讓拍攝接續下去，再來，還要感謝Barbara把CK公關那莫名其妙的提議否決，否則Tim還真不知道要用什麼理由來婉拒CK公關那荒唐的想法。

_「對現在的我來說，談戀愛這件事已經不是青少年時期的荷爾蒙作祟導致的鬼迷心竅。該怎麼說呢，我想對現在的我們而言，感情應該要是長久的承諾，就像契約那樣。這不是小孩子玩扮家家酒的遊戲，牽涉到彼此的價值觀、兩人的家庭成員，還有很多很多的事……」_

_「你就承認吧。」_

_「承認什麼？」_

_「承認你並沒有打算讓任何人踏進你的世界。」_

　　Tim眨了眨眼，身邊的Steph似乎說了個笑話，Tim趕緊補上幾聲笑聲以掩飾自己的恍神。

_「那你告訴我你對Stephanie的感覺，說啊。」_

　　

　　他抬眼，望著在他身旁一邊比手畫腳一邊笑得花枝亂綻的Steph。勾起微笑，他深知她是如此的耀眼，爽朗的個性使得她彷彿是個走動的歡笑散播機，挑動著每個人的情緒。

　　

_「她很好啊。」_

　　

　　Tim還記得Barbara當時眼睛微微地瞇了起來，接著又是那抹神秘地令人心癢的嘴角弧度。

　　

_「但還沒有好到讓你願意放她進來自己的世界。」_

　　他當時有反駁Barbara嗎？好像有，又好像沒有。因為在那瞬間，Tim知道有什麼東西搶了自己的注意力，在他欲開口維護自己之前，有個畫面掠過他的腦海。

　　

　　「Tim，Tim？」

　　

　　Steph的聲音把他從思緒的深海撈回，他的羽睫快速地拍了幾下，接著他戴上拿手的招牌官方微笑，粉飾了自己方才的不專心。

　　

　　「怎麼樣？等你報告結束之後，我剛好要辦一個派對，一起來好嗎？」Steph的笑容一如往常的甜美、純粹。

　　

　　Tim想拒絕這份邀請，話語卻又哽在喉間，一時半刻內發不出任何聲音。Steph似乎沒察覺到他的躊躇，反而繼續講了一些其他的生活瑣碎，這讓Tim有幾分鐘可以思索一下，該怎麼用恰當的字眼、合適的態度、溫和的方式來婉拒她的邀請。

 _為什麼不答應她呢？_ 該死的，Barbara的聲音像人腦中的天使與惡魔的對話拔河一樣，恣意在他腦中現形，而且還專挑Tim暫時不想面對的問題去戳、去揭開那層假象。

 _你根本就沒有理由拒絕她吧？_ Tim在心中暗罵了髒話，他盡力壓下怏怏不樂、煩躁的情緒，以免造成Steph不必要的誤會。

　　

　　「……Jason最近還好嗎？」

　　「什麼？」Tim方才整個心思都在把學姐的聲音從自己腦中趕出，根本沒注意Steph說了些什麼，而且，說真的，女生真的很會跳話題，到底是怎麼從派對跳到Jason去的？這兩者之間有什麼神秘的關聯嗎？

　　

　　「我是說Jason之後還好嗎？就是廣告拍完之後。」Steph歪了頭，雖然她似乎沒那麼喜歡Jason——雖然她沒明說，但她的行動表現出她不可能會跟Jason成為朋友。

　　「呃，其實我不是很清楚，可能要問我大哥，我個人最近沒有跟他聯絡。」Tim不以為然地聳聳肩，他認為Steph只是出自於同事間的關心順口問候一下罷了。

　　「喔，好吧。」

　　「怎麼了？」

　　「其實也沒什麼。」她用腳踢了前方的小石子，「我只是突然想起那天拍廣告的狀況。」

　　

　　Steph捎來一抹帶著女人第六感的眼神，而Tim非常識相地閉了嘴，以沉默取代提問。Bruce說的沒錯，全宇宙最難懂的生物就是女性，所以，當她們做了一些你無法明瞭的行為或表情時，保持沉默是最好的選擇。

　　

　　「我總覺得他有點奇怪……呃，我不是要批評你二哥啦！我只是覺得，在中場休息前和休息後，Jason似乎變得有點不大一樣。」

　　

　　她大大地嘆了口氣，而Tim想起當Steph走進來時，自己和Jason早已結束模仿拍攝的情境，所以Steph應該不知道中場休息時間裡發生了什麼事，除非有人大嘴巴、愛八卦。但，話說回來，其實Tim覺得就算有人告訴Steph那時發生了什麼事，也沒什麼大礙，至少Tim自己是這麼認為。

　　

　　「中場休息前，我覺得Jason有點焦躁，心情不是很好。雖然說動作、姿勢都有到位，但就是有點心不在焉或是說心浮氣躁的？」她模仿著Jason愛皺眉的表情，而Tim忍不住笑出聲來，「休息過後，我覺得他似乎專心多了。不是說他之前分心啦，就是那種，怎麼說呢……我覺得好像換了個人，Jason變得很投入，不過我有一種感覺，我覺得，雖然他是看著我的，甚至還主動跟我說話、調整我們的動作、緩和我的緊張情緒。但我就是覺得，他看到的……就是他眼裡的人，應該不是我！」Steph說著說著，還有點激動了起來。

　　

　　Tim有那麼一秒鐘啟動大腦判斷Steph講的應該不是什麼靈異事件。而且他此刻有點後悔自己怎麼沒跟Bruce多學一點與女性應對的方法，眼下他根本不懂Steph在說什麼，也不知道為何她的情緒高昂。他只能點點頭，示意自己有專心聆聽。

　　

　　「哎唷，我在講什麼。」Steph忍不住吐了舌頭並且吐槽自己，「反正，我猜中場休息時Jason應該發生了什麼事。」

　　

　　女人的第六感真是厲害。Tim頷首，依舊維持他一貫的紳士風格。

　　

　　「所以他後來什麼都沒說？」

　　

　　她好奇地望著身邊的人，眼神透露著困惑，彷彿覺得，只要是一家人，應該無話不談，彼此的任何瑣碎都會跟對方報告似的——可惜，這套規則不適用於Wayne家的人。

　　Tim聳肩，沒有做任何補充。他想起那天在拍攝現場時，Jason一開始的不自在、看似小心翼翼、焦躁不安的舉動，而Tim毫不留情地戳破了那點。

　　

_「你心裡有別人。」_

　　

　　Tim記得自己是這麼跟Jason說的。

　　

　　 _「你心裡有別人。」_

　　

　　他牽起微微地嘴角彎度，同時，心裡有股莫名的酸澀感，這是Tim至今還不理解為什麼自己會有這種感覺的一大謎題。而且很難得地，Tim的大腦阻止自己再深究下去，像是啟動了保護機制似的，卻不知道在保護些什麼。

　　

　　「我覺得他心裡有某個人。」Steph的聲音再次將Tim的注意力拽了回來，他眨眨眼，而她繼續道：「雖然可能只是我胡思亂猜的，但我就是這麼覺得。」她聳肩，一副雖然沒什麼證據，但卻能理直氣壯的認為自己是正確的。

　　

　　女人的直覺，真的很不可思議。

　　Tim只是抿唇微笑，不做任何回應。

　　

　　「那你心裡呢？」Steph突然又天外飛來一筆，她甜甜地笑著，像是在期待著什麼。

　　「嗯？」

　　

　　Tim抬頭，本來想鑽回自己的思緒堡壘，卻又被硬生生地扯住，弄的他覺得自己大腦彷彿被隨意攪拌過似的，既糊塗又茫然，一時之間難以咀嚼Steph的言語。

　　

　　「我說這裡。」她伸出細長的手指，輕輕地碰觸到Tim的左胸口，「有住人嗎？」她歪著頭，麥色的金髮在陽光照耀下，閃閃發光。

　　

　　他的長睫毛拍了拍，不確定該如何應對——接招？閃躲？還是一笑置之？

　　

　　


	14. You're Only Lonely

　　讓Grayson選擇播放音樂清單真的是Damian本世紀的最大污點。

　　要不是他難得大放善心把新得到的音響借給Grayson使用，現在他根本不需要忍受這種充滿著少女粉紅泡泡的音樂的疲勞轟炸。到底是Grayson拿著大聲公在音響旁邊，還是Wayne大宅的隔音效果有待改善？無論前者還是後者，都讓Damian忍不住翻了個白眼。

　　Damian本想乾脆掛上自己的耳機，放任自己恣意在音浪中，但Pennyworth旁敲側擊地提醒著長期配戴耳機對耳朵是不健康的行為。原先根本不以為然的Wayne家小少爺瞥見老管家那一閃而過的擔憂神情後，小少爺還是乖乖地將耳機取下——裝作只是聽膩了所以想休息一下的舉動，此舉換來老管家不那麼明顯的賞識微笑，想想還是值得的。

_**When the world is ready to fall on your little shoulders** _

_**And when you're feeling lonely and small** _

_**You need somebody there to hold you** _

_**You can call out my name...when you're only lonely** _

_**Don't you ever be ashamed, you're only lonely** _

　　喔，該死的，這真是太剛好了吧？Damian把臉埋入枕頭裡，並用阿拉伯語碎語了幾句。他實在不能小看Grayson的尺度——或者恥度。跟Grayson一樣年齡層的人都不會聽這首老掉牙的歌了，Grayson最近是愛上黑膠唱片了嗎？Damian在內心不斷地喃喃埋怨著，並且決定跳下床躲到劍擊練習場去——當然，這也是因應Damian強烈的要求且在最近才裝潢完畢的小空間。

　　Damian帶著滿滿的怨念走出房間，居然在走廊上巧遇正一邊撥打著電話邊走了過來的Grayson。冤家路窄就是這麼說的吧？

　　

　　「嘿，Damian，去哪呢？」身為大哥的他對著小弟笑著，並伸手揉亂了後者的頭髮。

　　

　　被「折磨」的小少爺還沒回應，也還來不及用尖酸刻薄的言詞揶揄對方時，Grayson撥打的電話正好接通，大哥只花不到一秒的時間就把注意力從小弟身上轉至話筒那端。聽見Grayson以相當熱情又充滿愛意的口吻與話筒調情，Damian別開視線，心中有股不清楚從何處湧出的酸意蔓延。

_**So you can call out my name...when you're only lonely** _

_**Now, don't you ever be ashamed, you're only lonely** _

　　Damian揉了揉太陽穴，那首歌怎麼會這麼剛好的唱到這段？天殺的巧合反而令Damian心神不寧的。他轉身小跑步下樓，把那些不知為何竄出的情緒全都甩在房門前，假裝再也聽不見、看不見那些情緒的喧鬧與調侃。

　　

　　※※※

　　他覺得自己就像一名逃兵。感情戰場上的逃兵——Dick肯定會毫不留情的戳破他。無論如何，他真的又巧妙地逃開了被逼入牆角的絕境。Tim不相信運氣，但他此時此刻不得不承認，或許哪一天他可能真的會把他積攥下來的幸運全數揮灑殆盡。好吧，Tim承認自己不大會說些漂亮話，如果是商場上的那些話術、斡旋是難不倒他，但是面對無法用理性、科學去條理分析的感情世界時，即便Tim極力否認也掩飾不了自己在這方面的智商座落於線段上的負值區。

　　Barbara，他的好學姐會怎麼說呢？

　　

　 _「承認你並沒有打算讓任何人踏進你的世界。」_

　　Cass，這沒有血緣關係卻與自己非常親密的姊姊又會怎麼說？

　　

　　 _「你心裡有別人。」_

　　

　　煩躁。Tim覺得無比的煩躁。

　　他將車子停好後，沒多花幾秒鐘跟Alfred寒暄，只是趕緊往自己的房間快步走去，彷彿如此行他就能將不知為何如冒泡一般出現的毛躁情緒一掃而空。

　　

　　 _「你心裡有別人。」_

　　

　　Tim突然暴躁地將手上的公事包往床舖扔去，公事包以漂亮的弧線跌撞在床上，並且遵守動能位能的能量互換定律而彈了起來、再度落下，撞到枕頭後才靜止不動。他走了過去，沒心情考慮自己沒穿著睡衣就躺上床的自我要求，就直接把自己丟在床上，面部朝下，雖然離被窒息還有一大步，但至少氧氣現在進不了他的肺。

　　他們心裡都有別人。

　　儘管沒特別去注意過，但是那個隱密又狹小的空間早已被某個熟悉的身影悄悄填滿——每個人都是如此。沒人提及就不會轉過身去查看，可是，若轉身仔細察視，所看見的答案往往都會嚇著自己。

　　聽起來多麼諷刺。人們渴望知道解答，卻在接近答案時卻步不前。我們到底是想要知道答案，還是只想知道符合自己希望的答案？

　　因為，人們都會這麼想著，如果自己心中的那個人，他內心所存在的名字不是自己時，那麼，要用怎樣的態度去面對失落、挫敗甚至是寂寞感？即便強大如漫畫中的超級英雄，也是會被空虛孤獨所打敗。既然如此，是不是不要知道解答會比較好？

　　

　　※※※

　　Damian不討厭流汗，如果因為運動而流汗，這會讓他感覺更為舒暢。當家裡沒人可以陪他練習對打時，他就會獨自練習揮劍，將以前在外祖父、母親那裡習來的劍術一一複習、反覆演練。

　　Grayson的拳腳功夫很漂亮，但太過花俏，就像隻在求偶時期的公孔雀，到處招搖他的漂亮羽毛似的。這讓Damian很不以為意，卻無法否認Grayson的動作、姿態確實優美又出其不意，還能制服他的奇襲。

　　一開始Damian認為是父親想逃避與自己的格鬥練習——或者說父親可能還認為自己不夠資格與他對打——才使喚Grayson來代打。Damian在起初時對這點是非常、非常不開心的。但隨著練習的次數變多、每每跟Grayson過招時這傢伙都會想出變化多端的招數迫使Damian不得不全力以赴。一段時間之後，Damian嘴上不說，但心裡確實不得不承認Grayson是極好的練習同伴，也是個很出色的對手。

　　無論是家世背景還是人格特質，甚至是理想抱負，Grayson都可以做的更好。所以Damian確實很難接受Grayson居然……那詞是怎麼說的，「出賣美色」是嗎？不過，或許Drake說得對——雖然超級不想承認——Grayson不過是在做自己覺得開心的事，如此而已。在不傷害任何人的前提之下，做自己喜歡的事有什麼不對嗎？沒有。

　　Damian認為自己確實有點過度在意Grayson了，這導致他用顯微鏡去檢查那些瑣碎不重要的細節，也影響了自己的心情。真的是非常不應該。他在心中嘆了口氣，做了幾次深呼吸，將手中的木劍收回。

　　突然，有掌聲傳來。Damian像是領地被入侵的小型野獸，全身的毛都豎了起來，並且還露出凶狠的眼神朝聲音來源瞪去。

　　

　　「真棒。」聲音的主人毫不吝惜給予稱讚，「介意陪我練習嗎？」Tim Drake倚在門邊，嘴角上揚地望著Damian瞧。

　　「哼，手下敗將。」嘴上是這麼說，但他並沒有將對方趕走，反而轉過身去挪動腳步讓開了一些位置。

　　

　　Drake擅長的武器是長棍，但這並不表示他在其他武器的應用上以及近身格鬥技會差到哪去。Grayson的動作會讓人有點分心；Todd則是力大無窮，光是被他的力道擊中就相當吃痛；不過Drake不同，他的每個動作都是精準且扎實，雖然遠不及Grayson的華麗，力氣也比不過Todd，可是Drake的每個招式、舉動都像手術刀般直接又精確，沒有多餘的動作。

　　跟Drake練習時，更需要集中注意力，因為他總是能找到細微的破綻，並且一擊就撂倒對手。Damian看過Todd與Drake的比劃，本來一路都占上風的Todd，善用了他的身體優勢將Drake逼到快要投降，卻在霎那間輕敵，眨眼間，Drake反敗為勝制服了Todd將後者打趴在地上。

　　就像現在！

　　Drake看穿了Damian的閃神，他一手擋掉Damian的揮擊，接著Drake以單腳為重心，做了個快速迴旋踢。Damian沒能閃過，但他迅速地做出防禦之姿，多少擋掉了些許傷害，但也因為力道之故他被踢飛了一點距離。

　　

　　「不是很專心啊，Damian。」Drake又露出那副討人厭的得意微笑。

　　

　　Wayne家最小的少爺發出大大的彈舌音後，擺出欲攻擊姿態，正準備朝對手奔去。

　　

　　「是因為Dick嗎？」

　　

　　這真是出其不意的言語攻擊！害Damian差點跑到一半摔倒。小少爺沒有繼續前進，反而像刺蝟一般豎起了隱形的刺，停頓在Drake跟前，留給彼此合適的空間——可攻可守的完美距離，並且靜候對手的出招。

　　

　　「他很久沒回來了，一回來卻一直在煲電話湯。」家中三少爺聳肩，嘴角的弧度暗示著什麼，「所以感覺寂寞了？」他笑著，只是單純地笑著，沒有挾帶任何揶揄、嘲諷的意味。

　　「才沒有。」Damian乾乾地說著。

　　「沒有？那你怎麼一個人在這裡？」Drake還是掛著那抹微笑，然後開始隨意走動，似乎沒把神聖嚴肅的練習場地看在眼裡。

　　「我想在哪是我的事，Grayson想跟誰講電話是Grayson的事。」他都覺得自己額上浮出青筋了，Drake真的很煩，連沿著練習場外圍走路的姿勢都讓人覺得煩躁不安。

　　「Bingo！」三少爺不知怎麼瞬間移動到Damian面前，他微微彎身，給了小弟非常欠揍的笑容，「你果然很在意Dick——各種意義上。」他笑著，像可恨的、奸計得逞的惡魔。

　　「我說了……」

　　「Damian。」Drake突然一轉方才略有戲謔的語氣，現在他換上了一臉正經的表情，這讓Damian下意識地停止言語，難得乖巧地聽著名義上的三哥繼續說道：「要記得，越是假裝不在意，其實越是在意。」他笑著，笑容很淺、很淡，卻裹著說不清的憂傷。

　　

　　越是假裝不在意，其實越是在意。

　　Damian默默地咀嚼這段文字，好像明瞭了什麼，卻又有點模糊不清。

　　

　　「我是不知道你跟Dick之間怎麼了，但我猜你應該有些事情想跟他談談。」在Damian沉思的那幾秒裡，Drake已經走出場地，並且彎身拾起外套，「不管你想說什麼，都找個機會告訴Dick吧，要嚴肅認真點說，否則Dick會以為你在撒嬌或開玩笑。」

　　小少爺頓了頓，然後開口問著：「所以Todd告訴你了嗎？」

　　「什麼？」

　　

　　Drake突然轉過頭來，還一臉茫然。這傢伙分明比自己還遲鈍，居然還能大言不慚地說那些噁心的大道理。Damian忍不住又發出彈舌音，對於Drake那雙急於從自己臉上看出端倪的漂亮藍眸不屑一顧。

　　

　　「嘖……當我沒說。」

　　

　　Damian轉過身去，逕自遁入練習的模式裡，忽視掉Drake那雙閃著求人憐愛的藍眼睛所發射出來的視線。Damian心想著，只有傻瓜Grayson才會吃這套……喔，好吧，或許還要再算上笨蛋Todd一票。

　　


	15. It just happened

　　「冷靜點，Dick。我都快聽不懂你說什麼了。」Tim邊快步走著邊皺著眉頭回應電話那頭聽起來相當驚慌失措的大哥，「Damian說了什麼？啊？抱歉Dick，我現在這有一點忙，我晚一些回電給你。乖，吃點麥片冷靜一下。」

　　

　　Tim急急忙忙地將掛上電話，順手將手機塞進口袋裡。他今天輕裝便衣上路，還故意戴了一副眼鏡，拉起帽兜蓋掉大半張臉。事情失序的比他想像中的還嚴重，如果Jason當時並沒有因為怒氣衝腦而差點扁了那名記者；如果那名記者沒那麼不識相的拿出手機拍下憤怒的Jason；如果那間小報編輯決定不用這則誇大其詞的新聞；如果只有一間小報報導這件事；如果那天Tim堅持開車送Jason回家，而不是讓還沒拿回杜卡迪的Jason去搭見鬼的高譚大眾運輸工具的話……

　　有太多太多的如果，讓人後悔不已，而Tim覺得自己大概是最後悔的那個人，至少他在電話中聽不出Jason有任何悔意，這令Tim倍感疲憊。

　　他當然知道Jason才是受害者，誰叫那名小報記者跟蹤Jason那麼久，被發現後，Jason還先去警告對方不要再做尾隨偷窺一類的事。但小報記者就是不理會Jason的話，於是乎，Jason終於理智斷了線、忍耐也達到極限。在那天Wayne家聚餐後，Jason回到出租公寓時，又發現那名小報記者埋伏在他家樓下，窺伺著Jason與Roy的公寓。

　　Jason Todd又不是什麼大明星，他不過是一名小型雜誌社的素人模特兒罷了，為什麼小報記者就是不放過他？這點Tim也想不透。分明有那麼多可以報導、報料的各種八卦，而那名記者就是偏偏纏著Jason不放。若不是他有記者證，Tim會懷疑此人應該是什麼變態——高譚最不缺的就是精神病患跟各種變態了。

　　Jason的疑似揍記者事件還被其他小報渲染開來，各路報社開始搜查Jason的背景、身世。Jason身邊的人都接到了記者來電——還好眾人統一陣線，所有人沉默不語不願意回答任何問題——記者們甚至還跑去訪問Jason以前打工的披薩店，難道是想做什麼專題報導嗎？

　　這事情發生的太剛好了。雜誌社大約一個月前開始接洽新股東，雖然Tim不認為雜誌社的經營模式適合採用股東入股的方式，畢竟這是一間算是家族企業的小型公司，如果開放他人有股份、可投資，那麼當雜誌社做大了之後，股東的權力也跟著水漲船高，屆時……想想Apple對Jobs所做的一切。

　　當然，並不是所有事情都如此負面，只是Tim分析過雜誌社的經營狀態，目前確實還不需要走到股份這條路。但看來Judy與她的家人躍躍欲試，Tim也不好說些什麼，說到底，自己也不過是Barbara找來的一名打工仔罷了。

　　不過就在洽談股份事宜期間，居然出現了Jason被小報記者纏上的事，又發生這負面報導，這對雜誌社的形象不大好。雖然也可能只是巧合，但一如往常地，Tim從來就不是那種會相信機運的人。

　　Tim故意在轉角處多等待了幾分鐘，確認Jason公寓附近並沒有好事的記者，就趕緊加快腳步衝上公寓直奔Jason的防空洞。

　　

　　※※※

　　「你要喝茶還是咖啡嗎？」

　　

　　當Tim踏進公寓時，Roy從廚房探頭出來詢問。Tim給了Roy一個歉疚的笑容——整件事情裡，Roy是最無辜的受害人了——並要求一杯三合一咖啡即可。他快速地掃過四周，公寓裡的窗子幾乎都透不進光，他們將所有窗簾拉上，沒窗簾的窗子他們就拿塊大桌巾蓋上。只要有個小孔小縫，記者都能拍到些什麼來大作文章。

　　看著躺在沙發上，用《The Left Hand of Darkness》這本書蓋住自己的臉的Jason，Tim似乎感覺到Jason滿腔怨氣無處可洩，以及四周那了無生趣的低氣壓。Tim隨意找了個位子坐下，輕輕地嘆了口氣，他隱約能理解Jason現在的心情，畢竟他又不是什麼大明星，卻被人用放大鏡在檢視著。說穿了，如果Jason沒被抓來雜誌社當臨時模特兒，那麼他的生活還是能平淡又自在。

　　

　　「你們討論過Judy提議的搬家建議嗎？」Tim輕說著，深知這個提議會惹怒Jason，但還是得有人開口才行。

　　「想都別想！」Jason立刻坐起身，他把書拿下放在桌上，以發出重重地聲響表達自己的氣憤。

　　「你的咖啡。」Roy適時的出現將馬克杯放到Tim面前，打斷了Tim欲開口的發言。

　　「……喔，謝謝。」他看著手中那杯深咖啡色的漩渦，覺得自己的大腦大概也像這個狀態了吧。

　　「其實我們也不是沒想過Judy的提議，但說真的，上哪去找跟這間差不多的公寓呢？況且我們這裡住慣了，真的很不想搬的。」Roy咬了口餅乾，繼續道：「不過是被拍到一次怒髮衝冠我們就要趕緊挪窩，那以後該怎麼辦？」眨眼，Roy最讓人欣賞的就是他的樂觀。

　　

　　Tim勾起淺淺的笑，不知怎地，Roy的話讓他安心不少。

　　

　　「又不是我想被他拍到！」Jason抗議著，「是那傢伙真的越界了。」

　　「無論如何，一張照片勝過千言萬語。」Tim揉著太陽穴，無奈地補充著，「小報就是喜歡聳人聽聞，而閱聽人也樂意看這種報導。」

　　「好吧，那現在怎麼辦？我跟小傑鳥不打算搬走，而我們都沒能耐叫外頭那些搖筆桿過生活的人滾蛋。」聳肩。

　　「Jason還是先去避避風頭比較好。」Tim皺著眉頭，啜了口咖啡，「社區大學以及家教工作都要先暫停，這邊我跟Barbara會幫你安排好。」幽藍色的雙眸注視著這整件事的肇始者，並沒有責怪的意思，反而多了點歉意。

　　

　　Jason沒有反駁，他似乎也接受了Tim那無聲的歉疚，無以名狀的複雜情緒在彼此心中盤旋著，無須開口，沉默即能表達一切。

　　Roy吹了個口哨，打斷這短暫的寂靜。

　　

　　「好吧，那麼就是小傑鳥必須先離開這裡一段時間。那小傑鳥要上哪去呢？回家嗎？」

　　「我才不要回去！」一想到莊園，Jason立刻火氣上揚。

　　「不然你要去哪？你不想回你老爸家，又沒錢出國避風頭，小傑鳥你有多少朋友啊？難道你有朋友願意收留你在人家家裡白住一段時間嗎？」

　　

　　雖然Roy人挺友善地，但一針見血的功夫總讓人疼的牙癢癢的。

　　

　　「住我家吧。」Tim輕語著，他這句話瞬間化解掉眼前兩人差點上演全武行的戲碼，「我家還有空房間，Jason暫時住在我家沒問題的。」

　　「唷！那真是太好了。」Roy跳起來，轉了轉身子，「小傑鳥你快點整理行李吧。」語畢，他開心地跳離客廳。如果Roy有尾巴，現在大概是愉悅地搖擺著吧。

　　「他為什麼那麼開心？」Tim有點不解地望著Jason又轉過頭去瞥了眼Roy離去的方向。

　　Jason咬了咬下唇，朝著Roy的房間吼道：「不准撬開我房門鎖，那是我的床，不是給你帶妞回來過夜用的！」

　　

　　Tim愣了兩秒，眨眨眼，有什麼東西接通了。他尷尬地低頭又啜了口咖啡，無視Roy與Jason隔空對話中夾帶著某些鹹濕、兒少不宜理解的詞彙。

　　現在客廳裡只剩下自己和Jason，Roy在場時雖然有點吵，但氣氛挺好的，但只剩下兩人時，Tim有那麼一丁點懷疑他與Jason暫時住在同屋簷下是合適的選擇嗎？畢竟，還沒住在一起兩人之間就只有尷尬與尷尬的沉默。

　　好吧，不管怎樣，船到橋頭自然直，現在也只能走一步算一步了。

　　

　　「晚上再過來我家。」他放下馬克杯，直勾勾地看著Jason，「現在時間有點早，他們容易拍攝照片。所以你晚一點過來，被拍到出門的機率就會小得多。」

　　

　　接著，他從口袋裡掏出自宅鑰匙——Tim早就知道自己無法說服Jason回莊園，而他們也不可能接受搬家這建議，所以出門前他趕緊找出備用鑰匙，想著或許這是Jason可能會接受的方案。

　　Jason盯著鑰匙瞧，過了幾秒才伸手取過，並且小聲地說了聲道謝。Tim微笑著，沒有言語。他默默地將那杯咖啡喝光，而Jason也沒說話，只是把玩著手中那把鑰匙，這短暫的時光令人感到莫名的心安與舒暢。

　　

　　「那我先走了，你過來前先打個電話給我。」

　　

　　他起身，把帽兜拉起，而Jason也站起身來，打算送Tim走到門邊。大概是與Jason單獨相處的感覺總有點微妙，也不怎麼習慣，使得Tim沒有留意到在自己跟前的那塊抹布，一個不小心踩到，整個人立刻失去平衡，而他並沒有撞上沙發或是桌腳，倒是跌進了Jason的懷裡，兩人頓時因突如其來的力道一同摔進沙發中。當Tim回過神來時，他發現Jason還輕輕地摟著他——雖然此刻Jason正朝著Roy吼著，罵他東西亂丟。

　　Tim感覺心跳好似漏了一拍，而臉部皮膚溫度有一點點升高。

　　

　　※※※

　　「嗯？所以到底怎麼了？」Tim用肩膀夾著手機，盡可能空出手來鋪客房床單，「Damian到底說了什麼？」

　　

　　暫時把Jason的事情安頓好，他得回過頭來履行誓約打電話給大哥好好地安撫他。

　　

　　「什麼？」說時遲那時快，話筒那邊傳來的消息讓Tim一時慌張差點沒夾好手機，「Damian跟你告白了？」

　　


	16. So close

　　「我只剩下茶包了。」

　　

　　他探頭出來望了眼像朵蕈類長在單人沙發上的大哥，但他的兄長並沒有回應他，彷彿繼續浸泡在自己的世界裡，所以他嘆了口氣，直接將茶包丟進馬克杯裡用熱水沖泡。

　　他的另一名兄長走進廚房，目標是他身邊的冰箱，二哥打開冷藏櫃，然後皺了眉，像是聞到死老鼠臭味的那種表情，使得二哥原本那張不常掛著笑容的臉看起來更加令人害怕。

　　

　　「你這裡的東西是人吃的嗎？」雖然Jason翻了白眼，但他還是伸手進去冰箱的肚子裡，搜刮出一些勉強堪做食物的食材，然後用屁股輕輕撞一下冰箱門，將冰箱關好。

　　「這麼挑剔就不要吃啊。」Tim邊說邊端著兩杯熱茶往外走，他沒時間跟二哥鬥嘴，現在得先把大哥安撫完畢才行。

　　

　　他將給大哥的那杯熱茶拿到大哥面前，後者輕聲說了句謝謝後接過，但又遁進喃喃自語的世界。Tim坐在另一張沙發上，等待他的大哥回過神來，而他由衷的希望能趕快解決這一樁事。否則依照大哥的個性，肯定會死賴在這裡不走。拜託，Jason才剛搬過來，雖然Dick也留宿下來並沒有什麼不好，但只要想到Dick可能一整晚都會跟他擠床，Tim就覺得自己又要失眠一晚——當Dick感覺忐忑不安或是孤單寂寞時，他就使出渾身解數要跟別人擠床睡，令Wayne的人都哭笑不得。

　　好吧，那麼Tim現在能做什麼事呢？在電話中，Dick說「Damian跟他告白了。」這句話到底是什麼意思？是單純字面上的意義嗎，還是有弦外之音？Tim所認識的Damian年紀雖小卻是個早熟的孩子，所以他不可能會開無聊的玩笑。這麼一想，Damian應該是認真地在跟Dick告白，但，這是為什麼呢？這是第一個需要釐清的事項。

　　再來，Dick的反應讓Tim有點措手不及。四兄弟中，自己跟Dick算是最兄友弟恭了，但自從Damian來到家裡後，Bruce就把照料小兒子的工作丟給大兒子去煩心，所以Dick與Damian之間的關係確實有點微妙。Dick是身為大哥沒錯，但某種程度上，又像是Damian的保母或者類似父親的角色，但不全然如此父權形象。

　　Damian一開始是很排斥跟Dick混在一起，不過此一時彼一時，現在任誰都看得出來，其實小弟最黏大哥了！由於他們之間的關係有點特殊，連Barbara都開過玩笑說大D小 D的感情已經不是一般的兄弟了，當時Tim沒把Barbara的話放在心上，而如今想起，真的不得不佩服女性的直覺。

　　或許Damian把某些情感投射在Dick身上，這孩子確實有可能誤解了什麼，他再怎麼早熟他還是名孩子，既然如此，對付孩子就有對付孩子的方法，再棘手都能一一破解，所以Tim現在不解的是，Dick的反應有點過度了，又不是什麼天塌下來、高譚被精神病患擠爆的大事，大哥的反應顯示出他有點不對勁。這是第二個要釐清的事項。

　　好的，現在Tim把思緒梳理完畢，雖然當知心姊姊的角色一向不是他的專長，可是眼下只有他能勝任這項工作——難道你能想像Jason Todd坐下來，喝杯熱茶，然後像個心理醫生一樣掛著笑容且有耐心地聆聽他人的心情嗎？

　　這畫面有點可怕，還是不要想像得好。

　　

　　「咳咳，Dick？」他輕喚著大哥，並注意到把馬克杯當暖手寶的兄長抬起頭來，那雙湛藍的漂亮眼眸也緩緩聚焦，「我想你不是為了那杯茶而來吧。」他眼角微彎，有意無意之間散著令人心安的氛圍。

　　「Tim，我真的不懂……」

　　「我也不懂，所以你要不要大發慈悲的稍微提點我呢？」

　　

　　Dick眨了眨眼，瞬間，Dick Grayson特有的頑皮感一溜煙地竄了上來。

　　

　　「Tim Drake充當感情顧問？」Dick毫不留情地笑出聲來，「你應該知道你的情感智商位於哪個象限吧？哈哈！」

　　「呵呵，」Tim配合地乾笑兩聲，「但你眼下也只有我這個討論對象了。」語畢，在廚房鼓搗了半天的Jason剛好走了出來，嘴裡還咬著披薩。

　　Jason發現客廳的兩人同時對他拋向視線，他無辜地聳聳肩，道：「怎麼，你們有誰想要來一塊冷凍披薩嗎？」

　　「好吧，那我想落在第三象限總比原點零來得好。」Dick立刻轉過頭來，相當誠懇地望著Tim毫不給尚未搞清楚狀況的Jason任何面子，而Tim勾起滿意的微笑。

　　「Damian早些時候打電話過來給我，說有事要找我……」

　　

　　Dick開口說著，但臉上方才那略顯輕鬆的神情又悄悄消失，換上滿是擔憂及煩悶的情緒。與此同時，Jason一屁股坐下，因重量之故，Tim感覺到沙發往左側凹了一大塊，而他也因為沙發的凹陷使得他的身體往左側滑了過去，還稍微撞到了Jason的身側。

　　Tim正想轉過去瞪Jason一眼，但Dick又繼續開口說話。

　　

　　「我聽他的語氣很嚴肅，他又說是急事，但我當時人正在遊樂園裡。」

　　「慢著，迪基鳥，你為什麼去遊樂園？」Jason插嘴，而這也是Tim好奇的點。

　　「我、我有約會啊！」Dick一副理所當然的模樣，彷彿是在闡述地球繞著太陽公轉的真理一般。

　　「所以當你跟妹子約會的同時，你家小弟打電話給你說他有急事找？」Jason邪惡地笑著，「然後你就跟你家小弟說你現在不方便，因為你正在跟妹子親熱中，所以有什麼事就晚點講吧。接著惡魔小鬼就生氣了，對著電話吼了幾句阿拉伯文，下一秒就邊生氣邊跟你表白，對吧？」

　　

　　在客廳的另外兩人再度對Jason投射不可思議的目光，Dick的眼神中多了點驚訝，而Tim的視線則帶著點譴責的意味。

　　

　　「小翅膀，你怎麼知道！」

　　「拜託，我認識你多久了，迪基鳥？如果你是Bruce肚子裡的蛔蟲，我就是你肚子裡的蛔蟲。」Jason勾起驕傲的笑靨，若他有尾巴現在肯定翹得高高的。

　　「雖然我很想為此讚嘆，但我還是覺得你的比喻有點噁心。」Tim顰著眉但露出無奈的笑容。

　　「鳥寶，我知道你想吃蟲，但不給你咬，怎樣？」

　　「幼稚。」

　　「嘿，你們兩個！主角應該是我吧？你們應該是要聽我說話而不是彼此拌嘴吧？」陳情者變調停者，唉，反正這也不是第一次了。

　　「迪基鳥，我不懂你到底有什麼好煩惱的？說穿了惡魔小鬼暗戀你很久了，全世界都知道就只有你明明看見卻還說服自己沒這回事。好啦，現在事情赤裸地攤在你面前，你逃也不是、躲也不行。很簡單，你就剩下一條路，就是硬著頭皮去面對啊！

　　「而你現在這麼煩惱的癥結只不過是因為你不知道要怎麼去面對Damian。他很直接的告訴你，他不是只把你當作大哥哥來看待，他對你有別的想法。說實話，我覺得我們每個人都要欽佩他的勇氣，他明知道跟你講了這些話之後，你們之間的關係肯定會變質，但他寧願說出來也不要視而不見。

　　「你的動作更輕鬆了，就兩條路：接受或拒絕。不管哪一個選項，反正接下來要面對的情況才是重點。說難聽點，迪基鳥你幾歲了？一個自尊心這麼強的十歲小孩都願意面對他可能會被難堪地拒絕，而你卻沒辦法承受你做了決定之後別人的眼光或是傷害到Damian的感情？Dick，我們可以做好人，但不能做爛好人。你在感情的處理上這麼不成熟，我真不曉得你是怎麼拐騙到那些妹子的。」

　　

　　Jason幾乎是完全沒停頓地，一口氣將心裡的話全都傾倒出來，像是掏心掏肺的建言，又像是突然火山爆發的情緒。而這些言詞，雖然是針對Dick所發表的演說，卻每一字每一句戳進了在場三個人的心裡——包括說話者在內，這番話也是說給自己聽的。

　　沉默驟然降臨，並不令人不適，反之令人陷入沉思。

　　

　　※※※

　　「你真的很懂Dick在想什麼。」Tim接過Jason遞來的，洗好的盤子，並將其擦拭後放在碗盤架上。

　　

　　Tim偷偷瞄了身邊的兄長一眼，但無法從後者臉上讀出什麼情緒。他並不嫉妒兩位哥哥感情融洽甚至對彼此的心思都瞭如指掌，真要說起來，反而是羨慕。很多人都一致認同，Tim與Dick才像真正的兄弟，他們總是東南西北的瞎扯、一起通霄打電動、從小就時常膩在一起做所有兄弟之間會玩的娛樂或是捉弄彼此。

　　不過有趣的是，看起來總是冷眼旁觀的Jason才是真正的瞭解Dick內心掙扎的人。Tim或許看出來了，但礙於某些奇妙的因素，他無法說出口。可是Jason沒有這層顧慮，或許是Wayne家四兄弟各司其職、各自都扮演好個人的角色，因此，Jason才是那位最適合開口點醒Dick的人——即便這些話很痛，令Dick受傷，也好過任其傷口腐爛卻假裝自己是健康的人。

　　

　　「你跟迪基鳥的關係比較親密。」Jason淡淡地說著，將最後一只馬克杯洗乾淨，交遞給站在身邊的Tim。

　　

　　Tim不語，他默然地接過杯子，擦試著、反覆思量Jason的話。

　　

　　「不過，通常越是親密的人，對於該說的話卻越說不出口。」

　　

　　Tim轉首，望著低著頭盯著流理台發呆的Jason瞧著，後者像是想在那些泡沫迷宮裡找到一條康莊大道般的專注。而Jason的話總是如此地一語驚醒夢中人，一針見血地讓人不得不摸著良心反省自身。

　　

　　「那……你有嗎？」Tim眨眨眼，又輕聲說著，像是說給蚊蟻聽似的，「有想對某個很親密的人說該說卻說不出口的話？」

　　

　　Jason轉過頭來，他們注視著彼此，猶如在對方眼中找尋著自己的倒影那般認真又著迷。

　　

　　「……有啊。」Jason漾起自嘲的淺笑，「早點睡吧，鳥寶。」他拍拍Tim的肩膀，然後與之擦身而過。

　　


	17. Truth or Dare

　　Tim一度懷疑Jason是否有去上過社區媽媽們的廚藝課程，因為除了Alfred之外，整個Wayne家的人做出來的食物都跟生化武器一樣恐怖。應該把Jason從用料理謀殺他人的殺手名單中除名之外，還需讓他光榮地晉級到與Alfred同樣的層級去——雖說Jason的手藝跟Alfred還差了一大截，但也足夠榮登「做出的料理可食用」的偉大排行榜裡。

　　Jason大概因為跟Tim同住一屋簷下，終於受不了Tim的飲食習慣。他們為了輪流下廚吵過一架、為了購物清單而拌嘴、為了打掃住所的輪值表冷戰過兩天。

　　字典裡從來沒有妥協二字的Tim Drake最後不得不承認自己確實在「如何健康地生活」這領域裡缺乏足夠的知識，在幾次的討論與攻防之下，他與Jason達到休戰的共識：一起去生鮮超市購買當週的食材、由Jason負責下廚——如果不想去醫院洗胃的話，千萬不要輕易讓Tim接近廚房、食物方面的費用皆由Tim支出，畢竟考慮到Jason目前的狀況——一個暫且不會有太多的收入且還得繼續還債的可憐人、家裡就輪流打掃，雖然最後都是由略有潔癖的Jason重新整理過一遍。

　　而今天是兩人一同外出購買食材的日子，因為Tim在雜誌社待的太晚，回到住所已經超過晚餐時間，他隨便扒了幾口飯就跟著Jason一同出門添購食材。塞車及為了躲避好事狗仔的緣故，他們多繞了點路，花了點時間才回到居住的大樓。當Tim拖著疲憊的身體與Jason雙雙走入電梯後，他靠著電梯的扶手欄杆閉上眼，打算瞇一下做為犒賞。

　　但電梯突然來了個大震動，接著就再也不動了。Tim緊張地睜開眼，睡意瞬間消散，而他瞧見Jason在煩躁地戳按著電梯面板，可惜面板上的按鈕們似乎決定統一陣線，毅然決然地沉默以對。Jason再按了兩次緊急通話按鈕並得不到任何回應後，終於決定放棄折騰那可憐的面板。

　　

　　「停電？」Tim嘆氣，連想生氣的力氣都沒了。

　　

　　背對著他的Jason只是聳聳肩，一言不發地繼續盯著面板看。過了幾秒後，他搔搔頭轉過身來望著站在他後方，一臉無奈的Tim。電梯裡還有微弱的光線，大概是從縫隙鑽進來的，恰巧落在Tim那張漂亮的臉蛋上，而他那雙雖然困倦但還是飽含著水潤光澤的藍寶石雙眸眨呀眨地，看起來有點莫名可愛。

　　

　　「好吧。」

　　

　　Tim伸手從口袋抓出手機，卻發現這裡居然收不到訊號，他慘叫一聲，如同被踩到尾巴的貓咪一樣，接著他倚著電梯隔板緩緩坐了下來，鑽進角落，把臉埋進雙膝裡，或許想趁著等待救援的時間小寐。

　　Jason的手機忘在Tim的住所沒帶出來，現在也無法加入求救行列。他訕訕地找了另一個角落坐下，只好希望管理員能趕快發現有人被困在電梯裡，並且趕緊來救他們兩人以及剛買回來的那瓶鮮乳。

　　

　　「鳥寶，別睡。」

　　「為什麼？」Tim的聲音聽起來悶悶的，大概是因為頭埋在膝蓋的緣故，「我又不是在雪山落難，在停電的電梯裡睡一下又不會失溫。」他忍不住抬頭，瞥了眼大剌剌地坐在另一邊Jason，被瞪的人輕哼了一聲，把頭轉過來，幽幽地望著瞪人的人。

　　

　　啊哈！大概是如果自己睡著了，Jason就會陷入無聊的窘境，除非Tim將手機借他打個遊戲什麼的。但電子產品就等於Tim的第二生命，再加上現代的人不大願意將手機借給他人，因為手機等於隱私，無論有無秘密，大家都不那麼願意把私密的物品借給別人使用。

　　

　　「好吧，那你想做什麼？」

　　

　　Tim雖然極度想睡，但看在Jason似乎挺無奈的份上，乾脆陪他閒聊算了——不過Tim不是一個喜歡聊天的人，除了公眾場合的演說之外，他基本上比較偏向傾聽者的角色，所以他暗自祈禱著希望Jason不會想聊天。

　　話說回來，Jason本來就話不多，所以應該不會想趁這個機會跟Tim話家常才對。

　　

　　「嗯……真心話大冒險？」Jason皺了眉，似乎這是他能想到的、可能不大無聊的又可打發時間的互動遊戲了。

　　「Oh, Jay.」Tim揉揉太陽穴，終於忍不住笑了出來，「真心話大冒險這遊戲是由「真心話」和「大冒險」所組成，被抽到或指定到的人要選擇前者或後者，但由於我們現在被困在電梯之中，根本不能去哪「大冒險」啊！」

　　

　　所以就只剩下真心話這個選項了，如此，遊戲怎麼玩得起來呢？

　　

　　「這樣更簡單啊！如果指定要「大冒險」的話，就只能被迫改選「真心話」。」他一臉認真嚴肅，害Tim突然不知道要怎麼吐槽。

　　「所以就根本是在玩「真心話真心話」了嘛……」

　　「你真的要跟我糾結這個？」Jason故意模仿Damain做了個大大的彈舌音。

　　「好吧，那不如這樣吧，我們就輪流問對方問題，輪流回答，如何？」Tim突然覺得自己是如此地寬宏大量，居然願意跟陪Jason打發這令人悶得發慌的被困時間。

　　「且慢，我怎知道你說的是真心話還是謊話？」Jason瞇起眼，畢竟面對全Wayne家心機最重的小鳥，他可不想吃虧。

　　「隨便你。」

　　

　　真是好心沒好報，Tim邊想著邊瞪了Jason一眼。

　　良久，他們二人不語，沒有誰打算開口。就在Tim打了個呵欠後，Jason緩緩地打破沉默。

　　

　　「你喜歡吃披薩？」

　　好吧，來接招吧，反正這種互動遊戲都是先從不痛不癢、不著邊際的問題問起，「不討厭。」他接收到Jason質疑的眼神，「我是說真的。」Tim沒好氣地補充著。

　　「你在哪學會煮飯的？」Tim是真的有點好奇，Jason的廚藝是否真的在媽媽教室裡學來的呢？

　　「如果你很小就離家，在外頭流浪一陣子，你就會發現沒錢買速食產品而且那又不健康容易生病，自然而然地你就會想辦法學會省錢及保持良好的體力少生病才能多賺點錢養活自己。」Jason說得平淡，彷彿是別人家的故事，Tim不覺得自己是個感性的人，但或多或少也產生了無可制止的些微感傷，「Alfred前陣子也給我一些食譜，我覺得挺不錯的，我上次有做給Roy吃。」

　　「那我會有機會嚐到嗎？」Tim笑著，下意識地回問著。

　　「好啊。」

　　

　　 **好啊。** Tim愣了一下，對於Jason迅速又乾脆的回答感到不可思議的怦然。

　　他說不上那是什麼情緒，或許因為Jason笑著回應，而且他露出那抹毫無防備的淺笑，又或許因為Tim腦中立刻勾勒出Jason穿著圍裙在廚房裡做菜，只因為他一句隨口的要求。一時之間，Tim覺得電梯裡的溫度好像有點變升高。

　　

　　「鳥寶？」Jason輕喚著對方，後者眨眼表示回神，「那你有沒有試著做點東西給人吃啊？」他大笑著，略帶調侃。

　　「算了吧。如果你嫌命太長，我可以成全你做個吃的讓你嚐嚐。」Tim順水推舟地自嘲著，他覺得與其在廚房裡與食材對抗，犧牲那些可憐的蔬果，不如打電話叫外賣還比較有良心。

　　「好啊。」

　　

　　 **好啊。** Tim再度定睛望著Jason，前者嘴角的笑容稍微僵化。Jason的表情似乎是認真的，不是在捉弄他、尋他開心。他們對視著彼此，彷彿全世界就只剩下這件事還存有意義。

　　

　　「你……」Tim試著抓回理智，但理智似乎正跟自己玩躲貓貓，「你為什麼想玩這個遊戲？我是說，「真心話大冒險」這個遊戲？」這是純粹打發時間嗎？還是有別的意義？喔，不，Tim Drake你又胡思亂想了。

　　Jason輕笑著，隨意地聳聳肩，道：「不知道。」他停頓幾秒，「可能我覺得我不夠瞭解你吧。」他露出饒富意味的微笑。

　　「你想知道什麼？」Tim忍不住追問著。

　　「鳥寶，你犯規了。現在是換我問問題喔！」他賊賊地笑著，「因為你犯規了所以我現在可以連續問兩題。」

　　

　　Tim本來想飆出粗話來當作句子的轉折語，但冷靜佔了上風，他制止了差點脫口而出的言詞，抿了抿唇，並做了個深呼吸壓下衝動等待Jason發話。雖然Tim沒特別留意過自己的直覺，但這次他的直覺警告自己，接下才是重頭戲，而偏偏他這次無路可退。

　　

　　「你喜歡Stephanie嗎？」

　　

　　Tim直勾勾地瞅著Jason的臉龐，即便光線不足，他依稀能看見那張玩世不恭帶點傲慢的俊俏臉龐上的認真神情。Jason的問題不是鬧著玩的，而且他似乎也沒那個心情想逗弄Tim的情緒。

　　他想問什麼？他為什麼如此問？Jason想知道什麼？他為什麼想要知道？Tim的腦袋閃過太多念頭與疑問，這是頭一次他除了心跳之外還聽見腦袋中那些思緒快速運轉的軌跡聲響。

　　他緩緩地張開嘴，決定用最安全的預設回答。

　　

　　「你知道我說的是哪種喜歡。」Jason無情地打斷他欲開口的言詞，「所以，不要忽悠我，我不想浪費問題。」

　　

_「我說這裡。有住人嗎？」_

　　Steph的聲音在那瞬間在腦中響起。Tim還記得當時她的指尖輕輕地、曖昧地碰觸到了自己的左胸口——那個只有拳頭大的器官的位置。

　　而這個器官此時此刻像是擁有了自己的意見似的放肆地快速跳動著，背叛了Tim的意志。

_「我說這裡。有住人嗎？」_

　　他深呼吸，並安慰自己現在Jason聽不到自己的心跳聲，也看不清自己的表情。

　　

　　「不是那種會產生愛情的喜歡。」他聽見自己的聲音，有點縹緲，有點顫抖，但誠實以對。他沒正面回答Steph，但面對Jason時，卻下意識地說出了真心話。

　　

　　Jason沒有回應，他稍稍偏了頭，依舊囑著Tim瞧。前者的唇抿成了一條線，那雙幽藍偏綠的眼眸意味深長地望著後者。

　　

　　「你喜歡的人知道你暗戀他嗎？」

　　

　　還是來了，這問題終究還是會出現，而Tim現在卻無處可躲。他不想回答，也不想說謊。Tim扭過頭去，不再與Jason互視，閉起眼，他試著調整自己紊亂的呼吸、心跳以及安撫自己腦中的咆哮。

　　

　　「這個遊戲該結束了。」Tim強迫自己擠出一句話，並且決定在離開電梯前，再也不開口說話。

　　

　　Jason沒有出聲，只是靜靜地接受了Tim最後拋出的言語。Tim聽見Jason挪動了身子，或許張開四肢，或許調整比較舒服的坐姿，總之，Jason也陷入自己的世界，似乎也沒打算繼續與Tim有任何互動。

　　他們沉默著，而且他們相當清楚，此時無聲勝有聲。

　　Wayne家的聰明小少爺閉著眼，將頭靠在電梯隔板上，他知道Jason大概猜到了什麼——雖然現階段Tim無法猜透Jason的想法，不能百分之百確認Jason可能知道了什麼。但無論Jason推測出什麼、得知了什麼，對Tim而言都不是什麼好消息。

　　雖說無關成敗，但這次，Tim打從心底地感覺到，自己好像輸了什麼，或許是自尊，也或許是某個再也隱藏不住的秘密。

　　


	18. I gotcha

　　他隨手抓了條領帶先扔在肩上，並快速地衝到廚房去，打開冰箱，搜刮裡頭的存糧，動作一氣呵成自然無比。但可惜，他今天沒在廚房裡找到想進食的食物，除了一小杯的優格之外——是誰買這什麼草莓口味——而且他居然現在才發現，Jason買錯了沙拉醬！

　　就叫Jason在買東西的時候專心點，又不是在推購物車做櫥窗逛街，Tim手上明明有一張購買清單，但Jason就是喜歡按照自己的喜好，想買就買，不想買就從購物車裡抽出來放回架上，難怪出現了什麼太妃糖口味的巧克力、草莓優格以及Tim沒那麼想吃的千島沙拉醬。

　　且慢，全部怪罪Jason也太不負責任了，把自己的信用卡交給Jason去結帳並且沒有參與清點購買品項工作的自己也得負上一部分的責任。Tim邊想著，邊下意識地抓著自己的頭髮，對於自己的疏忽大意感到相當地懊悔。

　　就在此刻，肇事者哼著小調從浴室走了出來，並三兩步就走到廚房門口，朝站在冰箱門前人發出一聲冷笑，似乎對於受害者悲慘的窘境毫無憐憫之心。

　　

　　「怎，小鳥你找不到草吃啊？」

　　「閉嘴，你這買錯沙拉醬的兇手。」Tim轉頭，以殺氣騰騰的眼神怒瞪了肇事者一眼。

　　

　　還好Tim是撲克臉大師門下的弟子之一，否則見到與自己的穿著天差地遠，髮絲還滴著水的Jason的這副模樣，可能不是先嚇出心臟病來，就是會像看到痲瘋病一樣立刻跳開退避三舍。

　　該如何形容穿著的天差地遠？是這樣的，有鑑於Tim雖然一個人生活，但他在家裡獨處時，並不會把這小空間當作自己的伊甸園，他還是習慣穿得端莊得體一點，有家居服也會有睡衣，沒事肌膚不會裸露太多以免感染風寒——畢竟身體只有一個，要重視健康才有體力去做更多的事。

　　但Jason完全相反。從Jason那豪放不羈的性格也能推敲出一二。例如，他是高大健美又酷又帥沒錯，但是他在外頭的打扮反而效法起注重防曬的年輕女子——能包盡量包，反正就是不給你看到。在家裡卻像首次爭取解禁成功的豪放女性——特別註明，這沒有任何歧視意義，只是暫且想不到合適的比喻——不是喜歡裸著上身穿條拳擊短褲在Tim家裡閒晃，就是一邊說話一邊脫衣服。讓喜歡凡事按規矩而來的Tim感到相當傷腦筋，重點是眼睛不知道要擺哪裡。

　　而現在，很好，Jason剛去沖個澡走出來，身上當然一絲不掛，除了那條鬆鬆地、隨手紮在腰際的浴巾之外，身上沒有任何紡織品。而他一身熱氣冷不防地直接往Tim的方向靠近，害Tim要閃也不是，躲也躲不開。

　　

　　「如果你真的覺得很熱，你可以開空調。」Tim用眼神示意了一下擺在起居室桌上的遙控器。

　　

　　與Jason對比之下，Tim還穿著長袖襯衫，還準備要打領帶，兩人的穿著實在南轅北轍。

　　

　　「是你穿太多了。」Jason冷哼了一聲，嘴角漾出調侃的弧度，伸手越過Tim朝冰箱裡探索。

　　

　　Tim一向是個非常懂得保護私人領域的人，他也很擅長不著痕跡地溜出他人不小心侵犯了自己安全範圍的狀況，不但不會令對方感到被冒犯或是丟臉，同時也令自己感到舒服些許。

　　然而，這次Tim的對手是與自己一樣，同樣受過良好訓練，敏銳度、敏捷以及對周遭環境相當靈敏的Jason Todd，方才Jason那個稍稍侵略了Tim領域的動作，使得後者下意識地變換了雙腳重心，並且小心翼翼地即將滑開、拉開彼此距離之際，卻又被Jason發現Tim刻意撇開的視線……Jason沒放過逮住Tim小辮子的機會，他迅速地將手抽回，安在Tim的手臂上，施了點力道，讓Tim下意識地抬頭望著自己——現在那藍得不可思議的琉璃色雙眸中有了Jason的倒影。

　　

　　「你在躲什麼，鳥寶？」他的語氣曖昧，卻令人無法移開視線。

　　「放手，Jason。」Tim板起臉，但因為某種偽裝被看穿了，所以這次的冷硬態度被打了折扣，「我趕著要去雜誌社。」

　　

　　但Jason聞聲後並沒有鬆手，反倒是多端詳了幾秒Tim那張漂亮臉蛋上的每一絲不那麼明顯的情緒變化。

　　

　　「是男的。」

　　「什麼？」Tim眨眼，難得Jason冒出讓Tim無法理解的言詞。

　　「我說你喜歡的那個人。」Jason露出得意且詭譎的笑意。

　　「你又知道了。」語畢，Tim沒好氣地甩開Jason放肆無禮的手，並故意用手將他推開，想辦法擠出去離開廚房這太過狹窄的空間。

　　「這世界上又不是只有你一名偵探。」Jason從冰箱裡搜出削好的蘋果，並咬了一口，「我上次問你時，用的主格可是男性，而你卻沒有第一時間糾正我。」他嚼著蘋果，一臉神秘且驕傲的模樣。

　　

　 _「你喜歡的人知道你暗戀他嗎？」_

　　昨天被困在電梯裡時，Jason的最後提問掠過Tim的腦海，一股莫名的失敗感竄上心頭。

　　

　　「隨便你怎麼講。」

　　

　　Tim知道這時候轉身逃走絕對不是個好選項，只不過身體長年受訓下來，早已被安置了遇到緊急危險時會先確保自身安全的開關，他一時半刻也無法修正這個反射動作。

　　

　　「哪個正常男人家裡會沒有黃色書刊？」Jason在Tim準備開溜的同時丟出了一枚語言炸彈，「噓！少跟我說什麼你愛護地球看的是電子版，怎麼，你帶著手機進去廁所難道是擼管嗎？少騙人了小鳥，在這方面你說謊的等級還不能去打史萊姆。」

　　他打斷Tim欲打岔的時機，繼續道：「還有，哪個男人會謝絕Stephanie這樣的美女，就算他已經死會了，也會想辦法偷吃的好嗎！」

　　Tim做了個深呼吸，吐氣，轉頭盡可能冷靜且無情地詢問：「你說完了嗎？」

　　「快完了。」Jason不慌不忙地又咬了口蘋果，咀嚼了幾下，又開口：「現在，從你的反應我更能確定你真的是彎的——又不是沒看過男人裸體，我有的你也有，只是尺寸不一樣，不過基本上器官都一樣。所以，你反應那麼大做什麼？」Jason冷笑了一下並撿起Tim不小心掉在地上的領帶，故意在手上搓揉把玩，相當欠扁。

　　

　　Tim覺得，他真的沒辦法好好地跟Jason談話了。一來他真的快要遲到，二來他實在很不想花腦力跟對方周旋，Jason想要亂想什麼、亂說什麼，都隨他去吧！他跨前一步從Jason手中奪回那條可憐的絲質領帶，本想掛在頸上趕快打好領帶出門，但隨即又想到在焦躁的情緒下，很多事情原本處理起來順暢不已的事都有可能會突然笨手笨腳的。

　　他有點惱怒地將領帶塞進公事包，並抓起公事包往家門邁去。但走了兩步後又停下來，轉身，還是忍不住要提醒一下對方。

　　

　　「兩點。Jason，兩點要到拍攝場地去，不要遲到。」他沒好氣地說著，工作的責任心永遠都比私人情緒更佔上風。

　　

　　還在啃蘋果的人聳聳肩，以示聽到Tim的叮囑。接著，Tim打開大門速速逃離這個場合，留下Jason一人站在起居室裡繼續把蘋果吃完。

　　

　　良久，Jason開口喃喃自語：「男的。」他舔了舔手指，「競爭對手是個帶把的。」嘴角上揚，雄性動物競爭的本性悄悄流露。

　　

　　※※※

　　「你這兩天沒跟Dick聯絡嗎？」Barbara蓋上文件夾，並瞅見Tim有點氣急敗壞地在虐待那條她送給他的領帶。

　　「沒，這幾天有點忙，所以我忘了打電話給他，怎麼了？」他的學姐走了過來，輕拍掉殘害領帶的手，接手幫他把領帶弄好，對此，Tim真的無限感激。「Shit……我忘了他跟Damian的事！」

　　

　　對口出穢言的Tim，Barbara給了他略微譴責的一眼，但她也不是第一天跟Wayne家的男孩們相處，對這些男孩來說，她的角色像良師像益友，有時也像個充滿母愛的姊姊。而接收到Barbara苛責的視線後，Tim吐了舌頭以示抱歉。

　　

　　「我等等找個空檔打電話給他，那他有跟你聯絡嗎？」

　　「沒，這幾天Wally回去看家人，所以他那裡也打聽不到什麼消息。」語畢，她將領帶調整完畢，並輕輕地拍了拍他的衣服，對於自己的成品露出滿意的微笑。

　　「這些人，真是會找事來折磨我們。」Tim無奈地嘆氣。

　　「這些人也包括Jason在內嗎？」Barbara笑著，眼鏡後方那雙充滿智慧的眼睛閃著調皮的光芒。

　　「我們可以暫時先不要提這個人嗎。」這不是問句，是肯定句。

　　「好啊，聽你的。」Barbara走回去將文件夾拿了過來，遞給Tim，補充道：「晚一點有編輯會議，我會過去參加。還有，Judy昨天告訴我，他們跟幾個有興趣的投資人談的差不多了，其中有個口袋頗深的投資人對於雜誌社的經營蠻感興趣的，特別是最近這幾期我們做的素人模特兒的企劃案，他覺得很有意思。」

　　「喔？」Tim的目光依舊集中在文件夾裡的資料上，只稍微分點心聽Barbara說話。

　　「投資人說他今天下午想過來看一下公司，Judy希望你去陪他參觀。」

　　聽到關鍵詞Tim抬起頭來，立刻拒絕，「不行，下午有拍攝，我答應公關我會去的。Judy不能找其他人陪投資人嗎？」

　　Barbara顰眉，不過這也在她的預料之中，「Judy說那名投資人特別指名要你帶他參觀。好啦，不要皺眉，我也知道這很奇怪，不過有錢的怪人高譚就一打有餘，更何況其他地方呢？不然這樣好了，我等等問一下攝影大哥和其他人，是否方便讓這位有錢大爺順便參觀一下拍攝場地？當然，不能讓他干擾到拍攝，只是讓他瞄一眼，這樣也不妨礙到你工作吧？」

　　Tim嘆了口氣，沒反對也沒答應，「那名有錢大爺是誰？世界很小的，我搞不好可能在Wayne的哪個酒會上遇過。」

　　「對啊，風情萬種的Tim Drake-Wayne肯定參加過各式各樣的宴會，這位大爺也只不過是剛好拜倒在你西裝褲下的其中一人罷了。」Barbara笑得很壞心，「好啦，我確信你真的認識這個人，他跟你們家小D還有點「淵源」呢。」

　　

　　學姐笑得很曖昧，但Tim卻有股不祥預感。他忍不住地思索著，為什麼最近怪事特別多？他是不是該找一天回莊園跟Alfred好好談談，或許老管家會給他智慧箴言，好好地協助他剖析現況一番。

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉，DamiDick那條線我不是故意不寫，而是按照目前的狀況我需要晚一點再來寫那條線，sorry，請大家再多等一下了>


	19. Little green-eyed monster：Part 1

　　「在做什麼？」

　　

　　Tim抬頭，正在進行輸入短信的動作因此而停了下來，發現呼喚他的人是Jason時，他又再度低下頭去，把未敲完的字句輸入完畢。

　　現在是拍攝的休息時間，所以Jason閒著沒事走到待在角落邊的企劃助理的身邊瞧瞧。當Jason探頭想正大光明地看Tim在輸入什麼時候，後者剛好按下送出鍵，並將螢幕關起，下一秒就將手機收回褲子口袋中。他抬頭，接收到Jason的挑釁眼神，能夠讓對方的目的打水漂，這倒是令Tim有股小小的得意——好吧，他承認Barbara說的對，他們這些男孩就是孩子氣。

　　

　　「我晚上不會回家。」Tim倚著牆，像是在交待家事般的口吻。

　　「什麼？」如果說Tim的口氣像是外出應酬的丈夫，那麼Jason的語氣就像被丟在家裡只能在床上打滾的棄婦一樣。

　　「我要去Dick那邊一趟，順便在他家過夜。」Tim不以為然地聳了聳肩，他總該去關心一下Dick的狀況，雖說Tim不認為事情嚴重到如某地炸開香菇雲一樣，但兄弟一場，還是得親自去關心關心。

　　「感情真好啊。」Jason的語氣微微上揚，還刻意帶著酸意。

　　

　　Tim只覺得Jason就是在發小孩子脾氣，再加上依照Tim的理解，Jason與Dick之間的關係頗微妙，某種程度上來說，Tim隱約能確認那是個單箭頭的狀態。雖然那樣的情感並不會傷害或使彼此關係尷尬，但有些事情，就是不能說破，放在心裡沈澱，就好。

　　或許對Jason而言，Dick的存在是那麼的特別，所以自己與Dick之間的良好互動多少也像在扯Jason的傷疤，沒有誰喜歡被提醒自己的傷口還沒結痂、尚未復原。所以Tim盡可能地減少會引起Jason不必要的敏感的舉動，至少，他會試著去假裝虛偽的和平——只要兄弟之間的情感不會因此破損，他會盡他所能去掩飾一切。

　　不過這次的狀況真的是雙倍尷尬，畢竟挑起事端的不是自己，而是他們的小弟。Tim拿捏不準Jason與Damian之間的互動狀況，他們兩人似乎處於某個平衡狀態，但這次Damian主動踩破了那層冰，導致他們四人都一起掉入冰湖裡。互相怪罪無用，只能趕緊掙扎求存。

　　Tim還在思索著要如何用簡短但四兩撥千斤的方式轉移Jason的注意力，但也就在這個瞬間，他瞥見Jason正無聊地甩動著手上那條銀鍊——該死的！那可是他們正在拍攝的品項！

　　這次Jason的拍攝品項是為了要因應接下來的情人節特刊而做的企劃，其中一項拍攝品牌就是對戒，雖說這次的廠商並不如上次的CK那麼大手筆，但也是在業界中小有名氣、在女性族群裡也獲得青睞的珠寶商之一。而Jason正把方才拍攝的用，穿過銀鍊的銀戒——謝天謝地，他們還沒開始拍鑽戒——拿來當玩具甩動，這讓Tim感覺自己的血壓似乎瞬間飆高。

　　

　　「Jason！」Tim出聲制止站在身邊的人的動作，後者被厲聲制止時，只是聳肩，裝出一副無辜的模樣，「不要拿品項來玩。」這傢伙太頑皮了，Tim在心中碎念著。

　　

　　Jason似乎被Tim這麼一阻止，就立刻想到別的玩樂點子。他立刻將銀戒取下，然後遞到Tim眼前，後者一臉困惑，前者一臉得意。

　　

　　「試試看。」Jason的表情像是期待著吃冰淇淋的幼童，但Tim只是皺了眉。

　　「不要。」Tim冷漠地拒絕，他一點都不想要加入Jason的惡作劇行列，「太小了。」況且他下意識地認為那是一枚女用戒指，戒圍肯定太小。

　　似乎讀穿了Tim的心思，Jason驕傲地補充著：「這是男用戒，小鳥，來試試看嘛！」

　　

　　凹不過Jason的胡鬧，Tim只好無奈地接過戒指，他取過戒指時，真心覺得這戒圍太窄，所以他試著將戒指套上左手小指，沒想到居然鬆鬆的，似乎還大了一圈。

　　

　　「傻瓜，這又不是尾戒，我來看看。」

　　

　　Jason熱心地幫Tim把戒指取下，並試著套套看其他的手指：當套入中指時，戒指穿過一半就卡住，兩人因此笑了出來。Jason嘲諷著Tim明明這麼瘦，手指居然比想像中還粗，而Tim則回嘴說自己是穠纖合度，況且身材的胖瘦與手指粗細並無絕對關聯。

　　沒辦法，他們只好在試著套套看別的手指。本來還興致缺缺的Tim大概感染了Jason的胡鬧，他的情緒也被挑起，好奇到底這枚戒指應該戴在哪隻手指才合適——因為從沒這個必要，所以Tim沒去注意過自己的戒圍，所以搞不好今天他就能得知自己的身體小小資訊，又何嘗不可？

　　

　　「噹噹！」Jason模仿大功告成的音效，一臉得意的模樣，「看吧，戴這裡剛剛好。」

　　「耶？真的呢。」Tim輕輕地笑了起來，並看了看套在左手無名指上的銀戒。

　　

　　兩人欣賞了一番彼此的傑作，但下一秒，他們似乎立刻察覺到哪裡不對勁：Jason方才將戒指套進Tim的左手無名指。Tim的微笑瞬間僵硬，而他也很確定，Jason肯定同自己一樣詫異及尷尬。

　　但出乎意料的是，Jason的動作比Tim還快，並且前者做出的並不是與Tim想像中相同的舉動，相反，Jason突然立刻握住Tim的手，似乎正在阻止Tim想拔下戒指的動作。後者抬眼，拍攝場地的角落燈光幽微，所以他無法肯定Jason那雙海籃帶綠的眼眸中閃著什麼念頭，他只知道，此刻，他們倆望著對方，都在試圖攫取彼此眼中的意念、沉溺在對方瞳眸裡的自己的倒影。

　　

　　「……Tim？」

　　

　　被呼喚者立刻抽回手，並且轉頭朝向呼喚他的聲音來源：是Barbara。Tim慶幸自己迅速將手收回，否則接下來的畫面肯定比尷尬更尷尬。他也發現，由於自己要在拍攝場地監督的關係，所以Barbara代替了他接待那位有錢的投資者，看來他們的參觀路線來到了此處。

　　按照原先的計畫，Tim有必要上前跟對方打個招呼，寒暄一番。所以他轉身，將尚未釐清狀態的Jason獨自留下，忽略Jason發出抱怨的鼻音。Tim掛上官方的招牌微笑，趕緊朝學姐的方向走去。

　　

　　「你好。」Tim向那位投資者頷首，客套地打了聲招呼。

　　

　　因方才距離有點遠，再加上幾秒鐘前他的心臟跳得不像是自己的，讓他失去了良好的判斷力，而現在走近學姐與有錢大爺時，他一瞬間就認出對方的臉——Ra's Al Ghul，Damian久未聯繫的外公。

　　Tim沒讓自己吃驚的表情顯現於面，他以一概溫和儒雅的態度迎接雜誌社的新投資者，畢竟，公事歸公事，雖然他現在尚不清楚Ra's Al Ghul回到美國又投資了這間剛起步離金雞母還一段距離的小雜誌社有什麼企圖？或許他可以同Barbara討論這點，只是不是現在。

　　

　　「好久不見了，Timothy。」長者依舊以威風凜凜、傲視群雄的態度俯視著Tim，而後者並沒有注意到的是，長者的視線稍微在Tim那隻略閃著銀光的手指多逗留了幾秒，並勾起神秘的微笑。

　　

　　※※※

　　「Wally說後天才回來，你要不要明天晚上也留下來陪我啊？」他咬了口空心粉，並故意發出斥責的聲音要求弟弟不準在吃飯時間還繼續盯著他的平板瞧。

　　「喔，抱歉。」Tim趕緊將3C產品收起，並又挖了一口食物往自己嘴裡塞，咬了兩口後說道：「我想應該不行，我目前的同居人不是很喜歡我往你這裡跑。」他用叉子撥開青花菜，剛好錯過了坐在對面的大哥露出狐疑的眼神。

　　「唷，小翅膀佔有慾這麼強啊。」Dick露出玩味的笑容，像盯住獵物的蛇一般，他忘了自己的煩惱，只想從弟弟那張總是處變不驚的臉上嗅出些什麼端倪。

　　「是啊。」Tim大方地回答著，並放下叉子，伸手抓了水杯湊到嘴邊喝了一口，似乎想說什麼，他頓了幾秒後，掛上認真嚴肅的神情，道：「其實我覺得你應該知道了，只是你總是忽略。」

　　「嗯？」Dick托腮，笑得一臉曖昧。

　　「Dick，我在認真地跟你說話。」Tim沒好氣地說著，大哥才稍稍收斂了一點調皮，「你應該知道Jason對你的感覺很不一樣。」

　　

　　Dick眨眨眼，一臉寫著「怎麼？這次人又是我殺的？」無辜又困惑的模樣。

　　Tim嘆氣，他不是沒算到Dick的反應，只是對於兄長那副如可憐草食動物的表情實在讓人想罵也罵不下去。

　　

　　「你跟Jason相處的時間比我認識他還久。」Tim握著水杯，眉心微擰，他對大哥的反應並不感到生氣或無奈，畢竟，人時常看不清自己的盲點，或是離自己最近的事物變化，時常視而不見，「可能小時候手足之間的相處帶著一些較勁的意味。Dick，你想過其實我們四個人都是獨子嗎？獨子也表示我們根本沒有真正血緣上的兄弟姊妹，很自然地，會認為父母的愛都應該歸於自己獨享，這或許也是我們很容易吵架的原因之一。」

　　「但青春期之後，有些情緒都會開始漸漸地改變……吵架可能不只是那麼單純的想要攫取大人的注意力，而是吵架的對象的注意力。」

　　「慢著，Timmy！」Dick伸手做了一個阻止弟弟繼續講下去的手勢，「你現在是想告訴我，Jason對我有除了兄弟之外的情感嗎？」

　　

　　Tim沒出聲回應。他深呼吸，緩緩吐氣，像是極有耐心的幼稚園老師正等待孩子自己開竅做出正確的行動。

　　

　　「不可能。」Dick斬釘截鐵地說著。

　　「你怎麼知道不可能？」Tim不甘示弱地回嘴，並還夾雜了點微慍。

　　「因為我瞭解你們。」他的表情嚴肅，現在看起來確實有兄長的風範。

　　「你就不瞭解Damian，你看，你對他的事情就出現了判斷錯誤。」信手拈來的例子，強大有力。

　　「Tim。」Dick的語調溫柔了下來，他勾起溫和但略帶憂傷微笑，輕聲道：「我們常常看不清自己的盲點，也對於早已有了變化的事物視而不見。Damian這件事上，我確實如此；但Jason，我不可能判斷錯誤。」

　　

　　人時常看不清自己的盲點，或是離自己最近的事物變化，時常視而不見——因為，我們都害怕，害怕如果那是自己的誤會、誤解，一個不小心，我們可能會破壞整個和平的假象。因此，我們只好假裝，假裝一切風平浪靜、一切依舊如昔。

　　


	20. Little green-eyed monster：Part 2

　　「……Damian這件事上，我確實如此；但Jason，我不可能判斷錯誤。」

　　「既然你都提到了，」他伸手撥了撥被放在盤上的叉子後，抬眼，試著將話題拉回正軌，「那麼，我們來談談你跟Damian？」

　　

　　Dick像是無奈地嘆了口氣，然後往後仰，靠在椅背上。他也仿效Tim的動作，把玩著可憐的叉子。

　　

　　「我前天有回莊園一趟。」Dick努嘴，最後輕嘆了口氣，像是將一切都豁出去的態度，視死如歸，「然後我好好地跟他談了一下。」

　　「Damian就像你我都認識的那樣，一名早熟的十歲小孩——當然，他很討厭我們都把他當孩子看，可是他就是一名孩子啊！」他笑著，「也或許因為這樣，所以我們……我是指我，從沒認真的去面對他的一些態度，總覺得那是小孩子在耍脾氣、鬧任性，感覺很可愛讓人想要再多逗弄他一番。

　　「可是，Damian並不希望我們……我用這樣的態度去看待他。他的外表跟實際年齡確實還是個小不點，但生長環境與他以前所面對的一些困境迫使Damian比同齡的人還成熟，搞不好他可能是我們幾個當中，在面對情感這領域上，最有勇氣也最不會去逃避的人。

　　「Damian的反應跟我預期的相去不遠。他見到我回來，並沒有大發脾氣或是刻意刁難我、逃避我，我想他可能也知道，我可能需要一點時間，嗯，怎麼講呢，去消化這個……」

　　「這枚震撼彈？」Tim輕笑著，並幫兄長找了合適的詞彙。

　　「哈，差不多。」

　　

　　他們沉默了幾秒，沒有誰開口戳破這層幽靜。有些言語，其實彼此早已知曉，但有時，還是得勉強地說出來，彷彿要如此行才能更堅定心中的意念。放在心裡的話，永遠只有自己知道，可是若說出來，就多了一位見證者——見證自己的坦白。

　　

　　「Damian他……好吧，是的，他的意思就是那樣。」Dick停止玩弄叉子，似乎說到了重點，此刻他也下意識地表現出有點難為情的模樣。

　　「他理解你的顧慮。」Tim再次出聲，化解了大哥的尷尬。

　　「呵呵，對啊。說實話，這樣說可能有點愚蠢，但我真心這麼覺得的：我們幾個人之間，應該只存在單純的兄弟情誼，除此之外，別無其他。」

　　

　　他們對視著，誰都不確定是否應該要移開視線。彼此的距離不夠接近，無法在對方眼中搜尋自己的影像，但他們都能推敲得出，對方那雙幽藍雙眸裡，肯定存在著與自己相同的意念。

　　Tim垂下眼簾，手上的叉子對他失去了吸引力。放下不鏽鋼叉，他下意識地用手指輕輕敲了敲桌面——思考的節奏，像是那優秀腦袋裡的思緒節拍器。

　　

　　「那麼，Damian能接受你的回應？」他抬眼，試著將兄長此刻的表情銘烙於心。

　　

　　有些話，不需要露骨的說出口，彼此心知肚明，即可。

　　Tim很清楚，要Dick接受Damian的感情，這比閉著眼睛打高球還能一桿進洞的機率還低——不過，這不代表沒機會，只是機率低了點，至少應該高於隕石直接砸中Dick的後腦杓。

　　認真的說，Dick不會接受Damian的原因可以很複雜，也能很簡單。首當其衝的問題就是：年紀，就是一個很難跨越的門檻。並不是說年齡差一定會阻礙到戀曲進行，有些年齡差距就像休止符，目前需要停下來，不能多做考量，但下一個小節，樂曲還是能繼續演奏、曲調優美又鏗鏘有力。但雙D的年紀差根本可以可喻成樂譜裡的終止線，樂曲根本只能全曲終，沒有下一個小節的豆芽菜了——年紀差不是問題，問題在於，Damian只有十歲。

　　不論他們兩人可能會有多麼地你情我願，但現在這節骨眼上，Dick只會被當作變態罪犯，所以很自然地，Dick當然從未想過他能跟Damian發展出什麼其他的可能性。

　　另一個令人憂心的問題則是，有時，年紀較小但心智較早熟的的孩童，他們對於情感的渴求比同齡人來得更早。但有可能，他們會搞錯了某些情感，尊敬仰慕及敬愛之心，往往與戀愛情愫相隔一條線。線這端，只是純粹的崇拜；線那端，可能是令人怦然心跳的酸甜滋味。Damian有可能弄混了這兩者，也可能是在某些情感的轉移上，產生了誤解。若是如此，待Damian再年長一些，他可能會尷尬地發現，年少時以為的情意其實不過是對兄長、父輩的崇敬與佔有慾罷了。

　　這兩個障礙最好的解決方式，就是時間。時間是最好的緩衝墊，也是有力的證明。隨著時光的過去，年齡的差距不再顯得那麼重要，也不會讓人感覺這是一場畸戀、扭曲的愛意；時間軸的拉長，也能證明Damian是否將某些情感混淆了，或者他一直以來都非常清楚自己想要的是什麼。

　　而Dick最好的作法，也是Tim認為他會採取的行動，就是攤牌，將一切誠實地告訴Damian。接著，就等時間證明一切。

　　不過，最大的兩個變數也是兩位主角：Damian是否能接受Dick的想法？在未來，Dick的想法又是否會改變？

　　

　　「嗯……」

　　

　　Dick發出思考的語助詞聲響，而這將Tim從沉思的泥濘中拉回現實世界。他眨眨眼，假裝自己並沒有胡思亂想到出神的地步，而是認真嚴肅地等待兄長的回話。

　　

　　「Damian沒說什麼，只是點點頭而已。」Dick聳肩，彷彿如釋重負。

　　「那你呢？」Tim微微歪了頭，炯炯地囑著兄長，不容他逃避，「你的想法是什麼？」

　　

　　Damian果然是他們四人中最勇於面對殘酷的情感問題的人，然而，當Damian沉默地接受了事實之後，這顆問題又再度被拋回Dick的手中。Damian或許不會追問，但Tim不是Wayne的小少爺，他不會輕易地讓Dick像隻泥鰍一樣滑溜地躲過問題核心。

　　Dick愣了一下，似乎有點意外他的小弟弟居然會捉著他，纏著逼他回答一個頗隱私、頗難為情的問題。

　　

　　「Dick？」Tim不死心地催促著。

　　「我不知道。」他深呼吸，然後大大地嘆了氣。

　　

　　Tim欲開口，但他瞅見Dick苦惱的表情，而同時，他懂了那表情下的意義：Dick說他不知道，並不是想要逃避Tim的打破沙鍋問到底，也不是假裝無視Damian的失落。而是，在現階段Dick Grayson確實不是那麼清楚，他到底應該如何拿捏，也無法保證，未來他又應如何面對。

　　Tim抿了抿唇，不再開口。他默默地將此刻的情緒收納起來，放在某個珍貴的，卻可能會令人心碎的小箱子裡，上鎖，任憑遺憾與緘默埋沒此時此刻的一切。

　　

　　※※※

　　「不過我想，其實搞不好你們會有機會的。」Tim一邊拍鬆枕頭，一邊碎語著。

　　

　　已經鑽進去被窩裡面的Dick用一副「你在講哪國語言？」的表情盯著他看，彷彿方才Tim像Jason或Damian一樣突然飆出一串阿拉伯文，或是他的小弟弟剛才是在說夢話。

　　Tim一向不怎麼喜歡跟別人擠床睡，小時候或許可以，畢竟他親生父母一直忙碌在外沒空給他多餘的溫情，再加上Tim又是名獨子。所以，年紀小的時候，跟別人擠在一塊兒會有一種莫名的安全感。但年紀漸增，Tim開始習慣有自己的獨處空間，特別是對於別人入侵自己安全距離時，會立刻形成某種看不見的防護罩，將他人隔絕在外。

　　但，Dick就是Dick，誰能拒絕得了Dick Grayson呢？

　　所以即便Tim覺得自己可以睡沙發，但Dick的盛情難卻，Tim只好抓了Dick的舊睡衣穿上，然後爬上Dick的大床——謝天謝地Dick沒有接受前陣子美妝小組團購的、想要硬塞給他的玫瑰色被套和床罩，否則Tim絕對一秒跳下床，拒絕再踏入Dick的房間。

　　

　　「Timmy，你要不要解釋一下你剛才再說什麼？」Dick呼喚著盯著枕頭發呆的小弟。

　　被喚者回過神來，將枕頭放下，並拉開被子也鑽了進去，「我的意思是，Damian是個Wayne。」他扭動了一下，調整舒服的睡姿。

　　「所以？」Dick還不死心地繼續追問。

　　Tim忍不住打了個呵欠，「這解釋了很多事。」然後，非常殘忍地露出一抹意味深長的笑容。

　　

　　Dick撐起身子，皺著眉思索了一番，他歪著頭，一時之間無法理解Tim的弦外之音。睡前得到了一個令人心癢難耐的謎語，讓Dick越想越無法入睡，他伸手搖晃睡在旁邊的小弟，想盡辦法騷擾他，Tim若是不解釋清楚就別想睡！

　　

　　「哎唷，Dick你若是再不讓我睡，我現在就打電話給Damian！」Tim邊笑邊手腳並用地甩開、踢開八爪章魚似的Dick Grayson的四肢纏繞攻擊。

　　「你若是不講清楚我就打電話給Jason！」

　　「你在幼稚什麼，Mr. Grayson？」

　　「我現在在玩「你敢發射飛彈我也可以按下核彈開關。」的遊戲。」

　　

　　Tim突然停止動作，臉上爬滿困惑及不可思議的表情。這對於Wayne家最冷靜淡漠的三少爺來說簡直是百年難得一見的畫面，Dick若是拿出手機立刻拍下這張臉，接著寄去各大媒體，肯定明天就上高譚頭條。

　　本想繼續開玩笑的Dick，突然間嗅出什麼不對勁的氣味。

　　

　　「Tim？」Dick的大笑停頓了下來，換上驚奇的聲調：「喔，不會吧，你真的什麼都不知道？」

　　

　　這回合，Dick Grayson反敗為勝。

　　


	21. Little green-eyed monster：Part 3

　　「我們可以來做個小實驗。」

　　

　　不等Tim反應過來，Dick已經摸到手機並快速地傳了一張照片出去。Tim意識到自家大哥可能在做什麼傻事而立刻撲過去搶手機時，很可惜的，Dick已經發送成功了。Tim帶著一點責怪意味的眼神瞅了Dick一眼，彷彿方才Dick搶了Tim的食物似的。

　　

　　「這什麼？」Tim盯著照片，明知故問。

　　「上次你來我家時，趁你睡著偷拍的。怎麼，我技術不錯吧？Timmy看起來睡得多安祥多可愛啊！」Dick敘述的方式像是在向人炫耀自己最寶貝的寵物似的。

　　

　　先撇開Dick為何做出如此幼稚的行為不談，另一個讓Tim匪夷所思的是，Dick把這張照片傳給Jason——這完全沒道理啊！換個立場想，如果自己收到Dick傳來Damian的睡覺照片，自己大概也只會覺得Dick在犯蠢或是以錯誤的方式在炫耀自家弟弟罷了。

　　Tim正欲開口消遣Dick兩句時，他手上的小機器此刻突然振動了起來，吸引了在場二人的注意力。

　　

　　『這什麼？鳥寶睡了？』

　　

　　好吧，大概是夜深了，大家的智商都下降了，彼此都在說一些擺在眼前的廢話。Tim決定不予理會Jason的回傳訊息，他轉過頭來朝著大哥又準備開口說話時，手中的機器再度打斷他，惹得Tim有一點惱怒。

　　

　　『迪基鳥你去睡沙發。』

　　

　　Tim與Dick同時注視著小小的手機螢幕，而說遲時那時快，Dick立刻撈過自己的手機，並且快速地打字並火速按下回覆。

　　

　　「為什麼？這是我家。」

　　

　　Tim看見Dick的回覆內容都忍不住想要翻白眼，他的兩位兄長為何要進行如此幼稚的談話內容？他揉揉太陽穴，決定不想參與這場無趣乏味的孩子氣鬥嘴。

　　

　　『鳥寶睡覺時旁邊不能有人，他會睡不著。』

　　

　　Dick繼續飛速地認真按著手機敲打回覆內容，而Tim則是有點驚訝地挑了眉，似乎對於Jason知道自己的睡眠習慣感到有點詫異。

　　

　　「他上次在我家就跟我一起睡，睡得挺好的。怎麼，你羨慕還嫉妒？」

　　

　　按下發送後，Dick朝Tim拋出一抹得意的笑容，後者則真的翻了個白眼，懶得理會心智年齡未滿五歲的大哥，逕自躺下去拉了被子準備進入睡眠狀態。

　　Dick的手機在他發出那則訊息之後，就乖巧地安靜了下來，彷彿已經達成任務可功成身退的模樣。而Dick在躺平之前，他不斷地檢查那隻小機器，一邊喃喃著是否收訊不佳、電池沒電還是電信公司有狀況，一邊用各種姿勢試著讓訊號滿格。

　　Tim不再理會大哥的胡鬧，他明天一早可是得回學校做學期報告，沒時間答理兄長的小孩子遊戲。雖然他立定心意閉上雙眼，也充耳不聞Dick的碎語，但心裡卻有股難言喻的滋味，正慢慢攀升、纏繞、在心中膨脹。

　　

　　※※※

　　從Dick的住所到學校比自己住的地方到學校還遠了一點，至少差了十五分鐘的車程，如果不算上堵車的時間的話。Tim昨天是坐地鐵前往Dick的公寓，所以只能提早離開舒適的被窩，喔……還有Dick那所謂的「充滿哥哥溫暖愛意的擁抱」，謝了，Dick。

　　Dick原先還繼續賴在床上，但聽見Tim匆忙地梳洗及開門的聲音，公寓的主人之一緩緩地、拖著睏意的腳步走了出來，還邊打著呵欠邊揉亂小弟弟的墨色髮絲——不知是因為還沒睡醒還是天性使然，反正Dick完全無視Tim的抱怨——然後目送他離開自家公寓。

　　Tim差點就沒趕上地鐵，還好他身型纖瘦外加他今天不是穿著正式的西裝而是一般時下青少年會穿的便服，所以動作俐落地鑽進車廂門縫，安全上壘——因為Dick居然忘了幫他把上次放在他家的衣服送洗，害Tim得穿著Dick的舊衣服去上學。本來有點抗拒，但他發現還好Dick的幾年前買的T恤並沒有顯示出Dick那奇妙的審美觀。

　　可惜這班地鐵雖然直達Tim的學校，卻不會經過Tim最喜歡的那間咖啡店，看來今天早上沒辦法來杯double shot提神了。

　　早上的學期報告不算太折騰人，所以即便遲到一點應該也無所謂，Tim如此想著，並思索著要不要繞到校園外頭去買杯咖啡將就一下，畢竟他得了早上不往胃裡灌溉一點咖啡因就可能會全身乏力的絕症。

　　腦袋中幾次的天使惡魔拔河掙扎後，Tim還是放棄了去尋找咖啡因的旅程，畢竟對一個東西上癮不是個好習慣，Alfred可能會挑著眉接著輕輕地抿了抿唇表示老管家的失望——Wayne家的少爺們都是出了名的難搞，但所有人面對英籍老管家時，各個乖得像隻貓呢，尤其是最大的那頭。一想至此，Tim居然忍不住噗哧一聲。

　　車廂門打開後，Tim快速地衝了出去，以最快的速度爬上階梯並往校園大門前進。他邊跑邊看了眼手錶上的指針，還好，時間上來得及。若是保持這個速度，他可能還會提早進教室。順著習慣性的路徑，他輕快地小跑步著，並在圖書館大樓前轉了個彎，而就在自己轉彎的同時，他居然瞥見了熟悉的身影，那身影迫使Tim的大腦下達緊急煞車的命令。Tim的雙腿遵守大腦的指揮，趕緊停了下來，並轉過身去，讓雙眼再次確認自己所見的影像是否與腦中的標籤符合？

　　

　　「Jason？」Tim試著輕喚對方的名字，被呼喚者聽見他的聲音，轉首，兩人之間相隔了幾公尺，對視了幾秒。

　　「你怎麼在這？」他邊說著，邊往對方的方向前進，臉上不思議的神情很快就消退，Wayne家最優秀的大腦正快速地運算著對方出現在自己校園裡的各種可能性，「學校圖書館有徵人？」

　　

　　他眨眨眼，確認Jason壓低了帽簷，並且還故意戴了一副無度數的黑框眼鏡，甚至連習慣穿的皮外套也只好暫且換掉，以一件簡單的襯衫來做身份及品味上的掩飾。

　　

　　「Barbara有打電話給我，我晚一些會去跟她碰頭，她說家教工作可以恢復了，而且還有新的家教要委託我。」名義上的二哥平淡地述說著，並且伸出手朝Tim遞出了一只紙杯，「嗯，給你。」

　　Tim眨眨眼，腦子有點轉不過來，但還是伸手接過Jason的好意，「謝謝。」接過紙杯後，他才發現，這是他方才思思念念的那杯double shot。

　　

　　而下一秒，Tim腦袋立刻浮現非常多的問題，例如，Jason為什麼知道自己喜歡這間店的咖啡？他為什麼跑來這裡，是為了等自己嗎？為何不先提早打個電話？只是為了拿杯咖啡給自己所以就跑來學校嗎？

　　Tim直直地盯著那杯咖啡發愣，腦中卻是外人無法聽見的高速運轉聲響，這速度快到快讓腦袋打結了，但Tim卻沒辦法勒令大腦不要再思考下去。

　　

　　「迪基的舊衣服？」

　　

　　Jason的聲音把Tim的注意力扯了回來，真是奇妙，Tim無法自己下達命令要求大腦不要再繼續飛騰，但Jason的一句話卻能直接中斷大腦程式的運算。

　　Tim點點頭，並打開杯蓋，輕輕地啜了一口熱咖啡。

　　

　　「他把我的衣服丟在角落，而且還忘了拿去送洗。」Tim無奈地嘆了氣，「所以我只好來折騰他的衣服，以示公平。」晚一點吃飯時不往衣服上抹點油膩指紋絕不罷休。

　　

　　Jason沒說話，只是點點頭，然後低下頭去，用那雙廠商送他的新馬汀鞋踢了踢地上的塵土。

　　

　　「所以昨晚也一塊兒睡吧？」

　　

　　Jason的聲音聽起來有一點悶悶的，但Tim當時並沒有注意到，Tim只是點點頭，想起昨晚Dick的惡作劇，姑且先不要拆穿他，賣大哥一個面子好了。

　　

　　「就說過你跟迪基鳥感情很好。」Jason抬起頭，透過無度數鏡片，他們望著彼此的湛藍色雙眸。

　　Tim腦袋消停了一秒後，忍不住反唇相譏，道：「睡在一起就算感情好嗎？」他語氣中帶點揶揄意味。

　　「有些人即便住在一起感情也不會變好。」Jason的眼神認真，但有什麼光芒突然消失，只殘留黯淡的色彩。

　　

　　 **什麼意思？** Tim愣住了，他有一種身邊所有人、事、物都消失了，聲音也都消失了的感覺，彷彿只剩下他與Jason存在著，而他們矚著彼此，像是在竭盡全力地往對方眼中淘出對方不斷隱瞞的秘密。

　　而現在他有個預感，有什麼事情即將發生，如海嘯即將撲來的寧靜、如火山爆發的前奏。Tim緊抓著咖啡，此刻，他覺得連呼吸都可能會背叛自己的偽裝，不小心流露出自己的緊張情緒。

　　不過Jason似乎沒打算讓Tim有機會可以重新撐起佯裝出來的冷淡，也可能是Jason根本不在意Tim腦中不斷吵鬧的聲響。他單手插在口袋裡，陽光在他身後，背對著光的剪影，卻有難以言喻的魅力。

　　

　　「所以是迪基嗎？」Jason的聲音蠱惑了Tim的注意力。

　　「什麼？」他感覺自己的嗓聲像是被拉緊的絃。

　　「你喜歡的那個人，是迪基嗎？」Jason淡淡地說著，彷彿既無所謂也無關緊要，卻隱隱約約地透露出某種霸道，「如果是的話，雖然不大甘心，但我贏的機率確實不高。」他聳聳肩，看起來很瀟灑，卻滿滿的不甘願。

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 別怪我卡在這，是因為字數到了(少來


	22. What's your answer：Part 1

　　Dick很喜歡笑Tim是個計畫通，因為不管發生什麼事，Tim總是能立即分析現況，而那可比擬超級電腦的腦袋也能在最短時間內想出各式應對方式——有最佳的、最省時的、最有效能的等等。

　　而有趣的是，Dick大概沒想過Tim在面對感情問題上也有各式各樣的應對方針，不過在這些方針裡，多數都偏向如何婉轉地拒絕對方而非大方地接受彼此能攜手共創未來的選項。這大概可以歸咎於，Tim很清楚當他在面對感情時，總是有說不上來的含糊不清的態度，而他認清自己是那種是把工作看的比其餘事物更重要的個性，所以肯定會時常會怠慢了另一半。

　　所以他認為自己不可能找到一個真正地、無怨無悔地深愛自己的人——而換個角度來說，他認為自己沒資格獲得他人這樣毫無怨言的付出。如此，Tim面對偏向羅曼蒂克情感時，他所採取措施通常偏向較為負面且在情愫能有空間滋長之前，將其扼殺的手段。

　　Tim眨了眨眼，雖然心跳加速、緋紅潤色了他的雙頰，但他並沒有因此而失去大腦的運算能力。他當然聽明白了Jason的言語，也知道Jason想要表達的意思，只是沒想過會是在這樣的場合、如此的時間點，用那樣的句子來讓Tim措手不及。

　　他輕輕地呼氣、吐氣，腦袋的思緒似乎停擺零點幾秒，手握咖啡的力道悄悄加增還有一點點的無法克制的輕顫。他要回答嗎？還是沉默以對？他曾經逃避過Steph的期望，也刻意有技巧地迴避掉、拒絕掉某些人拋來的好感。

　　而Tim自己對Jason的想法是什麼？

　　他認識Jason時，只覺得對方是一頭隨時在炸毛的逞兇鬥狠的鬥犬。他不怕Jason，Jason或許可以給予他實際的物理攻擊，折彎他的手、揍斷他的牙齒，他們可以打得頭破血流，但Tim從來就不害怕這些肉體傷害；他也不怕Jason會給予他任何心理上的打擊，畢竟，真正有心靈創傷的人不是Tim。而正因如此，他嘗試去瞭解為何Jason會變成如此敏感又極富攻擊性的個性；同時，他發現自己似乎不小心著迷於Jason那看似惡劣，卻十分溫柔的舉動。

　　Jason會偷偷跑回莊園，幫Alfred下廚或者協助老管家做其他的維護莊園的事項；Jason也故意躲開Bruce，不想跟他見面，卻時常用自己的方式去打探、關心Bruce的生活；Jason也會跟Dick吵架、打架，但打完架後還會拿醫藥箱給Dick；Jason也會跟Damian拌嘴，故意惹他生氣讓Damian像隻氣鼓鼓的小浣熊竭盡全力地撲向Jason要抓他滿臉傷，卻會在打電動或格鬥練習時刻意放水讓Damian以為自己佔了上風。

　　Jason對女孩們也很溫柔，無論是Barbara或是Cass，他都用自己的方式去關心她們——而女孩通常比這些粗神經的男孩敏感得多，所以Jason和女孩們在很早以前就成為知心好友，只是其他人都不知道箇中原因。

　　這就是Jason，表面上像是傷痕累累又傲氣凌人的老鷹，卻繼續竭盡全力保護他所愛的一切。

　　至於Jason與自己相處的狀況……似乎，也不需要再更多說明。

　　

　　「嘿，鳥寶？」

　　

　　Jason的聲音將Tim從思緒的國度打撈回來，而Tim抬了眼望著對方那雙孔雀藍的雙眸——那似乎是會讓人迷炫、失重的色彩——才意識到自己方才閃了神。他欲張口，同時間校園的鐘聲響起，響徹每個角落，Tim第一次發現原來鐘聲可以是救贖也可以是罪過。

　　站在他面前的Jason似乎嘆了口氣，一副洩氣的模樣，但他很快恢復了原先的酷跩姿態，聳聳肩，開口提醒Tim趕緊去趕他的課吧。Jason伸手調整了帽子，看樣子是準備轉身走人，他似乎不打算從Tim那裡得到任何的回應，或者說，Jason早就知道自己不可能能從Tim那裡得到什麼令人滿意的答案。但，即便如此，Jason還是決定告訴Tim自己的想法——無論最後得到的答覆是令人心傷還是令人雀躍。

　　

　　「Jason！」或許是因為瞧見Jason那散出一絲絲失落的背影，讓Tim覺得自己很過份，於是他開口喚住對方——沒經過大腦的深思熟慮，他只是下意識地想如此行。

　　

　　對方稍稍轉過身來，臉上的神情挾雜著困惑與不明顯的期待。

　　Tim愣了一秒，而他的大腦告訴自己面對類似的狀況時應該有怎樣的處理順序：Tim Drake，你給不了人他們所想要的，為了避免往後的剪不斷理還亂，所以，你知道現在應該要怎麼做。狠狠地痛一下，總比長久的隱隱作痛來得好。

　　

　　「不是Dick。」Tim乾乾地開口，他的行動背叛了大腦的指令，而他心跳的速度並沒有因此恢復原有的節拍，「Dick很好，但……但不是他。」

　　

　　他們彼此對望著，兩人似乎都將鐘聲遺忘。而Tim首次在兩人的對視中，忍不住地……移開視線。

　　

　　「我、我得趕去上課。」Tim退了一步，然後找到了逃跑路線，他說服自己並非沒有勇氣面對Jason，而是現在有更要緊的事得先完成。

　　

　　Jason只是點點頭，沒有追問——因為似乎也沒這個必要，Tim Drake沒有用別的方式來繞開話題，已經是一向只把心事藏在內心深處的人能做的最大的讓步——沉默地將Tim的回覆收進心底。

　　

　　「鳥寶！」

　　

　　Jason冷不防地開口，讓已經轉身要奔走的Tim頓了一下，牽起帶點尷尬地淺笑轉過身來面對方才跟自己大膽告白的人。

　　

　　「晚上會回家吧？」

　　「呃……會。」Tim偏頭佯裝思考了幾秒，「真可惜我不是人氣商品。」他自嘲著。

　　「我可不希望你太搶手。」Jason幽幽地說著，卻滿滿地霸佔意味，「那我晚上弄點吃的。」他揚起略帶驕傲的微笑，有點太迷人。

　　「不要青椒。」Tim在Jason轉身前有點任性地補充著。

　　「挑嘴的小鳥長不胖。」Jason轉首，做了個鬼臉，才轉身離開。

　　

　　※※※

　　Damian放下畫筆瞧了眼趴在他腳邊的Titus，後者發現主人停下畫圖的舉動就挺直身子，似乎在期待著Damian帶牠出去外頭晃晃。接受到Titus的期待，Damian嘆了氣，露出疼愛自家寵物的笑容，他站起身來，伸了個懶腰，打算順從Titus的意思，帶牠去莊園外頭繞繞，反正今天下午的天氣暖洋洋地，非常適合去曬曬太陽陪植物行個光合作用。

　　跟Grayson說開了之後，Damian倒是覺得輕鬆了不少。他早就猜得到Grayson那傻瓜會用怎樣的態度與口吻來應對自己，而他也清楚Grayson的顧慮及盲點為何。Damian做了他可以做的部份，而Grayson的部份只能由他自己摸索。雖然Damian有時確實會看不順眼Grayson的行為模式，而他也很不想承認Drake說得對，Grayson就是那種一定要自己跌撞之後自己下結論的笨蛋個性。

　　他可能還是需要忍耐Grayson的傻勁，但Damian瞭解他名義上的大哥。Grayson就算生來飛翔，也不可能會飛得太遠——因為Dick Grayson從來就捨不得離開他的兄弟們。而Damian有把握，Grayson也不會離開自己。

　　攤牌事件之後，Damian做了一點小實驗。他繼續自己一貫的生活方式，假裝沒跟Grayson談過什麼，一切又回歸如往常一般。Damian的實驗得到了有趣的結果：Grayson更常回來莊園了——Pennyworth很歡迎他的少爺們回來這大得有點冷清的大宅，而用英籍老管家的說詞是，Master Richard最近很喜歡回來吃糕點，看來要稍微注意一下他的腰圍了。

　　Damian不理會Grayson詭異的行徑，而他發現後者會偷偷瞄他、找機會溜進他房間跟他說話，最重要的是，Damian這幾天沒聽到Grayson會在莊園裡用電話跟別人調情。突然之間，Grayson戒掉了Damian一向看不慣的壞習慣，而Pennyworth稍了抹意味深長的眼神給他的最小的少爺，一切盡在不言中。

　　他將手上的球丟的遠遠地，並看著Titus飛快地奔了過去，他漾起滿意的笑容，等待父親帶給他的忠犬咬著戰利品回到此地。本想浸淫在溫暖陽光下享受與大狗互動的歡樂時光，但敏銳的Damian立刻注意到有視線正盯著他瞧——不是帶著善意的那種。

　　Damian意識到Wayne莊園裡居然會有不速之客來埋伏，這令他感到非常不悅，他立刻擺出迎戰的姿態，若是對方不長眼地想對此地做出任何褻瀆的舉動，他絕對會把對方打得滿地找牙——管他媒體會怎麼講，私闖民宅就是對方的不對。

　　在Damian轉頭的瞬間，他聽見有點熟悉卻又陌生的聲調正呼喚著他的名諱。

　　

　　「Damian。」對方的聲音聽起來似乎還有點愉悅。

　　「……外祖父？」Damian先是睜大雙眼，接著微微顰眉，「您怎麼會在這？」

　　

　　Titus奔跑回來，在Damian腳邊放下圓球，並期待牠的主人會伸手摸摸牠，可惜牠的主人此刻並無心回應牠的渴求，因為現在有其他的事，正霸佔著Damian的所有注意力。

　　


	23. What's your answer：Part 2

　　Damian一向都很尊重他的外祖父，他外祖父的智慧、執著以及必要時的強硬手段，都是身為一個領導者必須具有的特質。但自從Damian因為一些原因被送到高譚——他父親的身邊之後，Damian學會站在較為客觀的態度去查看身邊的人事物，這讓他看到一些以前自己看不見的盲點，特別是他的家人。

　　他依舊尊敬他的外祖父，只不過不會像以前那樣盲目地認為外祖父都是正確的。而Damian很清楚，他的外祖父並不是一個喜歡浪費時間的人，長者來到高譚必定有什麼要事在身，或者說，有什麼非達到不可的目的。

　　Damian同樣也清楚，他的外祖父這輩子殷切尋求的即是能接任他的企業王位的人——這也是為什麼Damian會「誕生」的原因之一。外祖父這輩子只認同過兩個人，而這兩個人剛好都在高譚市：一個是Damian的父親，另一個是Damian名義上的兄弟。

　　因此，當見到外祖父站在他面前時，Damian除了有點驚訝之外，也感到百味雜陳。他沒有衝上前去給外祖父一個熱情的擁抱，像一般祖孫那樣，而他也相信他的外祖父並不希望Damian這樣做。祖孫兩人只是站在原地，冷靜地、安靜且有禮地注視著對方，彷彿這是全世界最符合禮儀的問候方式。

　　

　　「你長大了，Damian。」長者輕聲說著，並用手比了個高度，「上次看到你才這麼高。」他微笑，刻意擠出來的客套更顯得尷尬。

　　

　　Damian勉強自己也擠出一絲淺笑，他不是很確定他們是否要繼續這套彆扭的寒暄。他們都是急性子的人，特別是Damian，他還太小，不懂拐彎抹角的話術。

　　

　　「我只是順便繞過來看看你。」長者繼續說話，化解Damian的困窘，「你看起來很好，我很放心。」他點點頭，露出算是滿意的神情。

　　

　　Damian沒有接話，而他的外祖父似乎也不打算繼續找話題。他們彼此沉默了幾秒後，長者決定轉身離開。此時，Damian終於忍不住出聲喚住對方。

　　

　　「等一下，外祖父！」他往前跨了一步，長者應聲轉頭瞥了他一眼，Damian繼續道：「你……是來找父親的嗎？」他小心翼翼地問著，彷彿踩在春冰上，每一步都需謹慎小心。

　　「不是。」長者勾起神秘的微笑，隨後轉頭，並沒有多做解釋，「看到你很開心，Damian。」他說著，並踏出步伐拉開與孫子之間的距離。

　　

　　Damian沒有追問也沒有追上去，他杵在原地，愣愣地望著長者離去的背影。小腦袋中頓時各種思緒湧出，沈重地迫使他只能呆站著，彷彿雙腳生根動彈不得。直到Titus發出撒嬌的嗚咽聲才喚回Wayne家的小少爺的注意力。

　　

　　「來吧Titus，我們回去。」Damian拍拍大狗的頭，本來想帶著牠玩耍的興致一掃而空，現在他只想回去宅子裡獨自縮在房裡整理自己的情緒。

　　

　　※※※

　　Ra's Al Ghul確實是順便過來看看Damian的，而且後者並沒有花太多時間去探知前者的目的。Ra's Al Ghul向來都沒有隱藏過他想網羅Drake的決心。按理，Damian才是那個名義上的、真正的適任者，無論是在Ra's Al Ghul的企業版圖之下或是WE的集團帝國裡，Damian才是名正言順的繼任者。

　　然而，這兩個都應該屬於Damian的所有物卻都被轉移到Drake的身上。雖然Damian不怎麼心服口服，但他還是能理解父親選擇Darke做為掌舵WE的人選的原因，而Ra's Al Ghul自此都還沒放棄說服Drake來投靠自己的羽翼。

　　這讓Damian很不是滋味。他並沒有不比Drake優秀，但這些大人眼中只看見Drake的精明能幹，卻沒有發現被晾在一旁的Damian才是最適合也最理直氣壯的人選。或許，這也是為什麼Damian和Drake之間的關係總是不怎麼融洽的原因之一。

　　這次Ra's Al Ghul來到高譚的目的一如既往，只是不確定Ra's Al Ghul會有什麼舉動——但不管Ra's Al Ghul打什麼如意算盤，總之，應付起來一定很頭疼。Damian皺了眉，他躺床上盯著天花板發愣。

　　Wayne家的小少爺有點遲疑，他是否應該去警告Drake？但礙於種種原因，Damian並不是很願意跟Drake有非必要性的交談。他知道自己這樣想是有點幼稚，但那又如何？反正他就只有十歲，他有任性的權利！

　　他翻了身，這次視線落在蒼白的牆壁上，在一片慘白的牆上，眼睛下意識地尋找著可聚焦的物體，於是當Damian再次回過神來時，他發現自己居然盯著一排螞蟻瞧，有點可笑。

　　

　　「Damian？」

　　

　　他被不應該出現在這房間裡的聲音給嚇了一跳，Damian像是突然全身觸電一般，從床上彈坐了起來。回首，他望向房門口的人影，然後發出了大大的彈舌音。

　　

　　「我叫了你好幾次你都沒聽見啊，小D。」

　　

　　名義上的大哥笑盈盈地走進他的房間，目標是Damian正坐著的床，而在Grayson前進的路線上，Titus趴在其上，所以Grayson還一度停下來摸摸大狗的頭後才繼續邁進。

　　

　　「想什麼事情想的這麼入迷？」Grayson露出頑皮的笑容，並不顧Damian的反對一屁股就坐在他的床上，「班上哪個女同學嗎？」Grayson那副想聽八卦的臉讓Damian真想直接賞他一記頭搥。

　　

　　哪裡來的班上女同學？Damian心中暗忖著。Grayson明明知道他並不喜歡班上的女孩還刻意這樣說，這更令Damian感到煩躁。但這都還沒有惹怒Damian，因為，讓Damian一秒就爆氣的是，Grayson居然趁他正嚴肅地思考著是否要跟Grayson討論關於早些時候遇到外祖父的事時，選在這個時候用手指戳他的臉頰。

　　Damian終於煩躁且毫不留情地用力揮開Grayson騷擾他的手，並且怒瞪了名義上的大哥一眼。他跳下床，越過Titus，毫不理會Grayson在他身後的呼喚，頭也不回地離開自己的堡壘。

　　Damian忍不住地在心中埋怨著，這大宅裡，難道只有才十歲的自己是正常又成熟的人？他在心中悶悶地想著。

　　

　　※※※

　　「Dick決定要搬去布魯德海文。」Tim說著，插起一根玉米筍塞進嘴裡，而坐在他正對面的Jason則是瞪大了雙眼，彷彿方才Tim表演用嘴接薯片的把戲似的。

　　「迪基要搬走？」Jason提高了聲音，手上握著的叉子現在看起來染上了一點攻擊性。

　　「嗯。」Tim哼了一聲，低頭咀嚼嘴裡的玉米筍，並瞅著盤子裡其他的食物，就像是它們是什麼難解的方程式似的。

　　

　　在歷經早上那場突如其來的——算是告白吧——事件之後，Tim一直思考著晚上與Jason見面時到底要說些什麼話題才好？他是應該也要告訴Jason自己的心意，還是繼續裝作沒事。Tim很清楚自己一直都還不適合投入一場長期、穩定的關係之中，如果他跟Jason互相告白之後，接下來是什麼？可能會有一段尷尬的時間，然後呢？就是自然而然的發展關係嗎？

　　也不是不可以，但Tim就是覺得有那麼點說不出口的奇怪。

　　好吧，他承認自己很喜歡Jason，跟喜歡Dick的那種喜歡不同、跟尊敬Brabara的那種仰慕也不同、跟Steph相處時的那種曖昧也不同。但，或許就是這麼的不同，反而讓Tim更覺得需要小心、悉心地去保護這很脆弱的情愫。任何的動作都可能傷害或是驚動到這小小的情感，Tim覺得自己有義務要更謹慎處理。

　　

　　「老頭知道嗎？」Jason的聲音恢復正常，他切了口牛肉往嘴裡塞，「迪基要搬走的事。」

　　

　　Tim眨眨眼，Jason的聲音總是有本事能將他腦中亂七八糟的想法按下暫停鈕，並回過神來面對現實。

　　

　　「不清楚，Dick還沒跟其他人談，他說這幾天會找時間回去跟Bruce和Damian說。」他下意識地一邊思考著Dick會用怎樣的開場白，一邊用叉子玩弄食物，換來Jason一聲斥責。

　　「其實下一次拍雜誌就是Dick最後一次在雜誌社打工了。」他歪頭，並輕輕微笑，「Wally也是，Wally說他想要專心準備考研究所的資料，所以明天的球鞋拍攝就是Wally最後一天來雜誌社，Judy他們說要辦派對歡送他呢！」

　　

　　Jason沒有接話，只是默默地繼續往嘴裡塞食物。他們彼此都心知肚明，雜誌社的拍攝打工都是暫時的，起因只是Tim和Barbara臨時要找人來幫忙，就拖了熟人下水，而誰都料想不到他們這麼一拍，居然把《Catch Me》給拍紅了！《Catch Me》從一開始的乏人問津到現在一本難求，Tim與Barbara確實是最大的功臣，而Wally、Dick和Jason以及Damian也貢獻了不少。

　　這些人原先馬不停蹄地各自生活，一直到這本雜誌的出現才又將大家拉回、湊在一塊兒。但，打工畢竟就只是打工，他們都還有各自的未來要忙碌、有長遠的未來等著他們去規劃。所以，若是在這時候各奔東西，也沒什麼不對。

　　Jason的負債也還得差不多了，現在他從雜誌社賺到的錢已經可以拿來維修自己的機車。那麼，當Jason把機車牽回來之後，他是否也該離開雜誌社？如果離開了，他又要去哪？回到披薩店打工是不可能的事了，更令人遺憾的是，要回到原本的生活也是不可能的事了。

　　但不管怎樣，Jason也清楚，自己不可能一直在雜誌社裡兼差，他們遲早都會走，只是不確定時間，以及不確定要怎麼道別。

　　

　　「我也差不多了。」Jason說著，雖然是雲淡風輕的語氣，但多少挾著點苦澀——很奇妙，一開始他這麼反對拍攝雜誌，結果現在卻莫名地有點捨不得，「機車牽回來後我想我也不會繼續拍了。」他搔搔頭，故裝一派輕鬆。

　　「如果你想要的話，其實可以繼續續約喔。」Tim大笑著，若是可以，雜誌社當然會希望把這些素人模特兒都留下來。

　　「我不要。」Jason故意板起臉來，「我不想再脫衣服了。」

　　「嘿，幹嘛這樣說！」Tim笑出聲來，「又不是每次拍攝都要你脫，而且你這樣講好像我們在拍什麼謎片似的。況且Dick不拍了，你又接著不拍，高譚最近一定會被少女們的淚水淹沒。」

　　Jason無所謂地聳了聳肩，「我保持好身材又不是為了給她們看。」

　　「不然是要給誰看啊？」Tim打趣地問著，卻收到Jason幽幽地眼神。

　　

　　他還沒想到該怎麼開口接話，手機就振動了起來。

　　

　　「鳥寶！說了多少次，吃飯的時候不能帶手機。」Jason皺起眉，「我等等要告訴Alfred。」

　　

　　Tim沒等Jason把話說完，就急忙離開餐桌，接起來自雜誌社的緊急電話——是Judy，平常她不會打電話來打擾Tim的作息，這時候打來大概有什麼很難纏的事吧。Tim接起電話，卻不知道，這通電話，最後攪亂了他們所有人的生活。

　　


	24. This is my answer

　　

　　在Jason的強烈要求之下，Tim乖乖地穿起圍裙並洗著今天晚餐的碗盤。他一邊思索著明天的行程一邊想著為什麼只是吃個晚餐Jason卻用到這麼多碗碟？

　　

　　「嘿，小鳥，看看這是什麼？」Jason在廚房外探頭，笑得一臉奸詐。

　　

　　Tim循著Jason的指示望了過去，發現Jason手上正捧著一本相簿——他立刻意識到那是一本怎樣的相簿！Tim不顧手上滿是泡泡，就立刻衝了過去，像是爭奪最後王位的繼承人們似的，使勁全力想把Jason手上的相本搶回來，但畢竟Jason有身材上的優勢，即便Tim用沾滿洗碗精的雙手當臨時武器來塗抹Jason的臉，還是不敵Jason一把將他放倒還拉開Tim身上的圍裙充當繩條將Tim的雙手給捆綁住。

　　Jason坐在Tim身上像個凱旋歸來的勝利者，因兩人扭打而跌落在地板上的相簿是Jason的戰利品、被壓在地板上還死命掙扎扭動的Tim則是悽慘的落敗者。

　　

　　「反應別這麼大啊，小鳥，只不過是一本相簿不是嗎？」Jason用手壓住Tim的雙肩，這位手下敗將正想盡辦法掙脫Jason的束縛，「難道它不是一本簡單的相簿？小鳥，你是不是偷拍了什麼不該拍的東西啊？」Jason瞇起眼，危險且帶著威脅的眼神。

　　「沒什麼不該拍的東西！那是我的私人物品，你不應該隨便拿來看。」Tim的火氣突然竄了上來，他用力地將騎在自己身上的Jason推倒，然後努力坐起身來，「還給我，Jason。」Tim一邊用牙齒拉開被拿來綁在自己手腕上的圍裙，一邊惡狠狠地瞪著Jason。

　　

　　本來還想繼續捉弄Tim的Jason瞥見前者相當不悅的神情後，也自知理虧。他故作無辜地聳了肩，乖乖地將相簿還給對方。Jason伸手，一把抓住Tim的雙手，不發一語卻溫柔地將Tim手上的圍裙解開——畢竟他是繫鈴人。

　　被鬆開手的Tim揉揉自己的手腕，本想朝著Jason再多罵幾句，但瞧見對方一臉好似知錯了的模樣，他也提不起勁來碎念。嘆氣，還是作罷吧。

　　

　　Tim拾起不遠處的相簿，拍了拍它的封面，道：「只是小時候拍得一些照片而已。」頓，「還有一些最近拍的。」他忖了忖，似乎決定還是大方地跟Jason分享相簿的內容物。

　　

　　Jason接收到Tim散出的些許邀約之意，他趕緊回到沙發上乖乖坐好，並拍了拍旁邊的位置，一臉期待的模樣。Tim忍不住笑出聲來，面對眼前的狀況，他真的是好氣又好笑。

　　房子的主人走了過去，在對方特意留給他的位置上坐了下來。他們互瞄一眼後，Tim得到主導權，他翻開封面，讓裡頭珍藏的照片映進Jason的眼簾。Tim不算是個專業的攝影師，但他卻能捕捉到不少有趣的鏡頭，一副副令人熟悉的場景一一掠過兩人眼前，例如打瞌睡的Bruce、在廚房裡烤小餅乾Alfred甚至偷吃零食的Dick。

　　Tim來到莊園的時間差不多是Jason離家之後的日子，他們錯失了認識彼此的機會，但Tim沒有少拍到任何Jason回到宅邸時的畫面。相簿裡收集著Wayne家裡所有人的照片，甚至還有現在遠在香港的Cass與大夥的合照。

　　從一個人所拍得東西裡，可以看出他從相機觀景窗中所見到的一切，也是此人最重視的一切——Tim愛Wayne家裡的每一個人，從以前到現在，未曾改變。

　　Jason抬眼，發現兩人在無意間翻了不少相簿。本來一開始只打算看完一本，但大概是越看越起勁，他們翻出不少Tim以前拍過的照片。Tim窩在沙發上，看著Jason一頁頁翻閱著、一張張仔細瞧著，有時他們還討論、閒聊照片的當下發生了怎樣的事件。Jason的手指停留在其中一張照片上，那是他第一次回到莊園的那天。那天，Dick硬是押著他回來，本來的打算是大夥能一起共進晚餐，那是Jason第一次見到Tim，後者看起來嬌小又脆弱，眼神中卻充滿著無比的堅定與自信。

　　Jason討厭這個替代品，討厭這名取代了自己在Bruce心中地位的小弟。當時，Jason不顧眾人的好言相勸，他轉身離開莊園。而這張照片則是Jason剛抵達莊園時，站在大門口前侷促不安的模樣——Tim早就發現了自己，他躲在窗戶旁邊，觀察著那名傳說中的Jason Todd，並偷偷地按下快門。

　　還有很多很多的照片，Jason的照片。Tim一一保存著，在照片底下寫下日期、將其收好，成了某一種秘密的紀念。

　　他感覺心中滋味複雜，一時半刻難以形容這股情緒。Jason抿了抿唇，試著開口說些不要太感性卻詼諧的開場白。他輕喚著Tim，卻發現這位攝影師抱著抱枕，頭倚在Jason的肩上，沉沉睡去。

　　Jason忍不住勾起微笑，他轉過頭去，輕輕地在對方頭上落下一吻，並調整坐姿，讓這隻小鳥可以安然地躺在他懷中熟睡。Jason繼續翻閱著相冊，在Tim的默許之下，獨自品嚐這隻小鳥用鏡頭記錄下來的回憶。

　　

　　※※※

　　「Timothy。」長者抬眼，對秘書引進來的人點頭，被喚者同樣也頷首示意，「你依舊如此準時。」他說著，露出意味深長的微笑。

　　長者放下正準備要簽字的鋼筆，眼神朝一旁的椅子飄去，道：「請坐。」

　　「謝謝，我想我們還是速戰速決。」年輕人婉拒了邀請，直挺挺地站著，一概的冷漠與彬彬有禮——他今天來履行昨夜答應Judy的事，過來與長者見個面。

　　

　　Ra's Al Ghul微笑著，通常沒有誰敢直接與自己作對，他說東就無人敢往西走，但世界上總有一些人不領情，也不吃這套。有趣的是，這些人通常都是你相當在意的人，或許，正因你很在意，所以才會稍微包容這些人對自己的傲慢態度。

　　Timothy是個難得一見的人才，Ra's Al Ghul很欣賞這樣的人卻總是無法將如此將才留在身邊。他提出過各種優渥的條件，幾乎是順著對方想要什麼就給什麼。曾有位古代的君王對他的愛妃說，若是她要求自己王權的一半，君王也願意給予。Ra's Al Ghul對於Timothy差不多就是抱持著這樣的態度，後者卻依舊對他冷若冰霜。

　　Timothy說過他與Ra's Al Ghul的理念不合，不適合當工作夥伴。長者很欣賞年輕人的工作能力，同時，也欣賞這個人。但最近的Timothy讓他有點失望，年輕人在工作上的表現一如既往的優秀，但Ra's Al Ghul對於某些流言蜚語並不是那麼喜歡。

　　長者的企業需要有新血來掌舵，同時，他也不否認，自己確實對Timothy有私心，他希望這名年輕人能專注幫助自己擴大事業版圖，同時，眼裡也不再有其他會阻礙Timothy成為頂尖精英的人。

　　一切都是為了Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne好，Ra's Al Ghul從沒有懷疑過自己的決定與想法。只要Timothy願意，WE與Ra's Al Ghul的企業就能攜手合作，他們可以做出令世人瞠目結舌的成績。

　　

　　「也好，我晚一點有股東會議。」

　　

　　Ra's Al Ghul瞥了年輕人一眼，他再度拜訪高譚，就意外地聽見眼前這名有錦繡前程的年輕人居然正熱衷於在名不見經傳的小雜誌社裡打轉，Ra's Al Ghul沒花太多時間，也沒有花費太多金錢，這間小雜誌社一下子就變成他的囊中之物。

　　Timothy仍舊只是靜靜地望著長者，沉默地等待對方的發球權。

　　

　　「我只是想告訴你，我的提議依然有效，Timothy。」長者露出神秘的微笑，一切盡在不言中。

　　年輕人聞言，微微偏了頭，若有所思地點點頭後，也勾起淺笑，「承蒙你看得起，而我的答案也依然是：謝謝，好意心領了。」頷首，他稍稍往後退了一點，又道：「我想應該沒有別的事了，請恕我告退。」年輕人稍稍欠身，接著準備轉身離去。

　　「Timothy。」長者出聲又喊住對方，後者轉首，等待姿勢仍舊優雅，「我很遺憾你還是做了這樣的決定，我本來希望你能多考慮幾天，但看來你身邊的人對你的影響挺大的，這令我感到可惜。」

　　「但我一樣尊重你的決定，同時，我也會希望你會為自己的決定負責。」長者神秘地笑了笑，而門外的秘書打開門來，打斷了年輕人原本想開口詢問的機會，「Wendy，請送Timothy離開。」他朝秘書瞥了一眼後，將視線收回，突然對於手上的文件倍感興趣。

　　

　　雖然錯失了追問的機會，Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne並沒有踰矩或反抗，他溫順地離開長者的辦公室，心裡正盤算著接下來自己應該如何見招拆招。

　　

　　※※※

　　當Tim趕到歡送會現場時，派對已經差不多接近尾聲。他走進空間裡，發現Dick跟Wally玩得不亦樂乎，他們還和幾名曾合作過的女模互相用奶油派砸彼此的臉。

　　Jason依舊是Jason，他坐在角落裡一邊喝著啤酒一邊跟幾名攝影團隊的人閒聊，Tim還看見有人拿出撲克牌來，可能打算玩上幾回——只要不是開賭盤，那麼Tim相信Judy和Barbara她們會睜隻眼閉隻眼。

　　他很快地發現Jason的旁邊椅子上還有一盤披薩、一些餅乾以及一瓶可樂，看來果然只有Jason還會顧及到Tim的肚子的需要。但正當他準備邁出步伐走過去填飽肚子時，突然有隻手拍了拍他的肩膀，Tim回首，發現是Judy正一臉擔憂地站在他身後，那表情有說不出的緊張與憂慮雜混。

　　

　　「到底發生什麼事了，Tim？」Judy將他拉到一旁去，她的聲音焦慮又著急。

　　「怎麼了，Judy？」Tim微微顰了眉，他有不好的預感，「妳臉色不大好。」

　　「Tim，告訴我，到底發生了什麼事？」Judy雙手抱胸，依舊沒有解釋清楚她急忙把Tim拉到一旁做什麼，這讓Tim有點一頭霧水。

　　「我不懂妳想要問什麼。」Tim一字一句慢慢地說著，試著將句子說得清晰、柔聲說著，看是否能和緩Judy的情緒。

　　Judy嚥了口口水，並將髮絲勾到耳後，她深呼吸，吐氣，平緩自己的情緒，然後開口：「我剛剛收到通知，股東們要你離開雜誌社，即刻生效。」

　　


	25. Count me down

　　「什麼叫做退出團隊？小鳥你說清楚一點，你講鳥語我聽不懂啦！」

　　

　　Jason不理會Barbara用眼神發出「別那樣講話」的暗示，對他而言，現在他最在乎的就是方才Tim走向他，並且突然說了什麼他現在必須離開這裡，接著Jason就看見幾名保全人員走近他們，還在Jason面前伸手拉扯了Tim的手——這點讓Jason著實不滿——將Tim帶離開大夥正在歡鬧的歡送會現場。

　　Tim堅持一定要先去收拾一下他的辦公桌才肯離去，保全得到Judy的首肯後便跟著Tim走到他的小小辦公桌，站在一旁一邊監督一邊等待Tim將他的個人物品放進紙箱內。Jason比Barbara動作還快，所以他先行一步也跟著追上保全與Tim的腳步，看著Tim沉默地收拾桌子，讓Jason有說不出來的難受。

　　

　　「就是字面上的意思，Jason。」Tim將最後一本用來寫草稿用的筆記本收進紙箱裡，抬頭，用冷靜近乎冷淡的口吻說著，他臉上一向看不出淡漠以外的情緒。

　　「Tim，你現在就離開的話，那你這陣子規劃的企劃案還繼續執行嗎？」Barbara故意用手肘推開Jason，她知道她學弟的個性——公事為先。

　　「Judy沒說太多，但應該還是會繼續進行。」Tim微微歪了頭，用手下意識地摸摸下巴，談到公事，他的神情就稍微放鬆一些，但他隨即想起什麼，又繼續補充著：「Barbara，現在我沒辦法查看之前的合約，但我想妳最好趕快去把Dick他們的合約翻出來。」

　　

　　Tim的表情嚴肅，Jason上次見到Tim如此慎重又肅穆的神情大概是他難得與Bruce大吵了一架的那一次，但那也是好幾年前的事了。

　　被提醒的Brabara也瞬間被感染了忐忑不安的情緒，她眉心微微擰了起來，流露出謹慎與擔憂交加的神情。而且在Tim的提示之下，Brabara抿了抿唇，兩人很有默契地一同想到了非常重要的一點：素人模特兒的合約。

　　Damian未達法定年齡所以沒簽合約——他若是要簽合約，就必須由法定代理人來簽約。所以上次Damian拍攝童裝比較類似於友情客串，也因如此，Tim正好有理由可婉拒Cindy之後想繼續找Damian再拍攝設計服裝的邀約。

　　而Dick、Jason與Wally確實有與雜誌社簽下合約，雖然僅是素人模特兒的打工，但在這點上Brabara和Tim也是會堅持保障員工應有的權利。但問題就出在這裡。

　　

　　「我若是沒記錯，當時簽約的對象是「我的團隊」，也就是說，Jason他們的簽約對象是我、我所組成的團隊。代理人是我，Tim Drake——當時這樣立簽約內容的目的是我們的決策不需要再往上面一層傳遞，可以省下更多時間，並且素人模特兒的時程、工作內容都會由我與我的團隊來決定。

　　「不過合約裡面有但書，提及若是因為某些無法抗拒的因素，我的團隊解散了或是我不再是團隊的負責人時，Jason他們的簽約對象就會改成雜誌社。」

　　「現在我必須離開這裡，因為股東會議的決定。那麼即刻起，Jason他們的合約對象就是雜誌社的決策階層、股東們。我不確定股東會不會要求Judy再立刻找人來取代我的位置，但不管我的空缺如何，由於我不在了，那麼素人模特兒的工作內容、項目以及時間表都會暫時由雜誌社的決策階層去做管理。」

　　「目前最麻煩的一點是，我記得合約上有一條內容提及，若是要解除合約需要雙方的同意。也就是說，現在Wally決定要離開這個團隊，之前因為我還在團隊裡，所以Wally若是想離開當然沒問題，但現在情況不同了。Wally若是毅然決然要離開，但雜誌社不准的話，那麼依照合約內容，Wally必須賠償雜誌社的損失——不是一筆小數目的款項。」

　　「簡單說就是鳥寶你現在被趕出雜誌社，然後一人得道雞犬升天——誰叫我們幾個剛好就是「生命共同體」。我們這些因為你的企劃案而進雜誌社的人，現在因合約的關係變成隸屬於雜誌社的財產了。」Jason用自己明白的方式做了個結論，有點殘酷的結語，但卻是事實。

　　

　　Barbara瞅了Jason一眼，在她意料之外，Jason的表情與肢體動作看來一點都不生氣，應該說，Jason看起來並無怒意，像是平靜地接受了這個事實，不過他的眉間皺紋並沒有減少，或許他也同Brabara、Tim一樣正愁煩著這令人頭疼的問題。

　　

　　「至少目前只有我必須離開，Brabara還在團隊內……」

　　「他不可能把我踢開。」聰明的學姐露出神秘地微笑，「在這場角力裡，至少我是一枚可操作的棋子。」

　　「誰？你們說的「他」是誰？」Jason雙手抱胸，表情既凝重又好奇。

　　「Ra's。」Brabara沒理會Tim那飄過來的眼神，她轉過頭去面向著充滿疑惑的Jason，「你跟他打過交道，就是那個Ra's，很麻煩的追求者。」

　　

　　Tim忍不住瞪了學姐一眼，她最後那句話根本是不必要的補充，但他的學姐不予理會，她故意用手指捲了捲髮尾，然後用要去找合約的藉口溜走，徒留Jason與Tim面面相覷。

　　

　　※※※

　　他坐在大哥家的起居室裡，難得顯露出侷促不安的模樣。其實對於Tim來說，他現在真的感覺百味雜陳。當初是他把Wally、Dick等人拉進這淌混水裡，雖然大夥還算合作得相當愉快，不過每個人都有各自的人生，若是能好聚好散就再好不過了。

　　但是突然殺出個程咬金，剛好咬住了Tim之前沒有注意到的點——他真的有點粗心，或者可以說是過度自信，所以才沒想到這個漏洞——現在不止Tim需要付出代價，他連身邊的人也拖下水，害其他人也跟著遭殃，這是Tim最自責的部份。

　　如果Ra’s只單純將Tim的部份移開，頂多就只是Tim少了一份打工，也沒什麼，反正生活過得去況且接下來的課業會越來越吃重。但Tim在雜誌社所負責、干涉到的部份卻已經涉及太廣，這些因他而出現的企劃、人，都跟他綁在一塊兒。就像Jason說的，其他人都因Tim的緣故遭受到池魚之殃。

　　而最重要的是，這些人並不會怪罪於他——如果Wally、Dick或Jason會對他發脾氣的話，或許Tim心裡還會好過一點。偏偏這些人就知道來龍去脈，所以也不會對Tim抱怨、挾恨。一想至此，Tim突然像隻沒骨頭的章魚，整個人趴在桌子上，心情確實頗低落的，但他又不知從何處去發洩這煩悶的情緒。

　　

　　「噹噹，讓你久等了！」Dick端了熱茶過來，臉上依舊掛著開朗的笑容，「伯爵奶茶，我前兩天跟Wally去買了伯爵茶包，然後再倒鮮奶，怎麼樣，不錯吧？哈哈。」

　　

　　Tim緩緩地從桌上爬起來，臉上的歉疚依舊存在著，他的大哥嗅出自家小弟的情緒，以及Tim今天會出現在此的原因。所以Dick伸手拍拍Tim的背，帶著瞭然於心的微笑走到他的對面坐下。

　　Tim捧著那杯Dick泡的伯爵奶茶，雙眼盯著因攪拌而出現現在趨於平緩的漩渦發呆。

　　

　　「雖然Wally有點失望，但他沒事的。」Dick發難，直接幫躊躇不知如何開口的Tim道出關鍵答案，「我的部份你也不用擔心啦！」他笑著聳了聳肩，並又啜了一口馬克杯中的液體。

　　「但是！」

　　「就當作再打工一陣子吧！」Dick放下杯子，勾起令人心安的微笑，「Timmy，不要把所有的事情都往自己肩上攔，你這壞習慣從Bruce那裡學來的吧！」

　　「沒有人會責怪你的。」

　　「我寧願你們發個脾氣。」他打斷大哥的話，並頓了一下，「你們有權利生氣。」他悶悶地舉起杯子放到嘴邊，卻沒有飲啜。

　　「有權利生氣不代表就一定要生氣啊。」Dick稍微彎身，伸手在Tim額上彈指，他的小弟總是習慣把全世界都扛在肩上，難怪長不高！

　　「Dick！我的意思是……」

　　「好啦，我知道你跟Brabara都會想辦法把我們救出水深火熱之中，雖然這陣子可能難熬一點——畢竟我們現在的老大不是你了，誰知道新來的空降老大會不會很喜歡壓榨人呢——但我們都知道你還是會想出法子的，這樣就行了，Timmy。」

　　

　　他不是來Dick這裡尋求安慰的，卻還是得到了Dick Grayson那溫暖、充滿溫情以及體恤的言詞。本來心中充斥著愧疚感的Tim，現在莫名地好過了點。

　　

　　他這次喝了一口熱茶，然後像想起什麼似的，開口問著：「Dick，那你什麼時候搬去布魯德海文？」他希望自己不會耽誤到大哥的時程表。

　　「關於這個嘛……」Dick歪頭，思忖了一秒，正欲開口回答，卻又被人打斷。

　　「什麼？Grayson你要搬走？」

　　

　　Tim轉頭，他雙眼圓睜，不可思議地望著從Dick房間裡走出來的Damian。不是說Damian來拜訪Dick這點太稀奇古怪，而是Tim一瞬間感覺自己的大腦迴路斷電，電流現在走不通，讓他有幾秒鐘的時間處於當機狀態。

　　

　　「喔，Damian昨天來我家玩。」Dick瞥見Tim那副當機的模樣，尷尬地笑著解釋著。

　　「Grayson你解釋清楚，你要搬家？為什麼我不知道？」Damian似乎真的非常生氣，他的面容都有點因憤怒而泛紅，「不對，為什麼Drake知道但我不知道？」Damian話鋒一轉，轉頭像隻老鷹似地盯著Tim不放。

　　

　　腦袋恢復運作的Tim在這一秒突然意識到一件更重要的事：他是否應該快點找藉口溜走，以免被名為Damian的核彈給炸到？畢竟能全身而退的人姓Grayson，而不是Drake。

　　


	26. He is mine

　　他不是很清楚，接下來Dick會怎麼處理尷尬的場面。Tim在還來得及溜走之前就趕緊抓了後背包跑了。他們都清楚Damian的脾氣，這孩子總是會突然被惹怒，渾身豎起刺，攻擊身邊所有的人。

　　Damian不喜歡被人當作孩子看待，但他確實就是一名十歲的孩子——或許內在早熟了一點，好吧，內在可能有十三歲？大概是因為這樣的差異，或者說內心矛盾，使得Damian在面對他的父親、兄弟們時，總是擺出一副過於早熟的姿態。

　　Wayne家的人都知道這點，沒有誰特別想去惹毛Damian，也沒有誰把Damian放在家族之外。他們都很重視Damian在家裡的地位，只是……當你已經成年，甚至歷經過各種大小風浪之後，在做決策時，你通常不會去詢問一名才十歲的幼童的意見。

　　這是大人們很自然而然的行為，同時，Damian也是自然而然地生起氣的原因，因為他並沒有感覺到自己被重視。

　　這大概就是這個家裡的矛盾點之一吧！他們深愛著彼此，用行動表明著，卻過於含蓄；沒有誰先開口訴說內心的想法，卻奢望對方早已瞭解自己心中的思想。Tim莞爾一笑，拿著攪拌棒以順時鐘方向混勻咖啡裡頭的鮮奶。

　　Damian的狀況，Dick要負責善後，誰叫Dick沒把要搬家的事情公告天下？況且依照Wayne家小少爺的脾氣，再加上Damian對Dick的特殊情愫，Dick居然沒提過要去布魯德海文的事，恐怕現在真的是傷到Damian的感情了。Tim托著腮，雖然他心中有那麼一咪咪為Dick感到可憐，但其他的細胞都喊叫著：Dick除了犯傻還是犯傻。

　　好吧，看在在兄弟情誼與道義上，Tim為Dick默哀三秒鐘。

　　他啜了口咖啡後，打開筆電，繼續忙碌接下來的計畫：試著把被Ra’s拿走的全都再次奪回來。首先，Tim明白，素人模特兒現在是無法單方面解約，而Barbara的狀況稍微特殊一點，她可以自由離開，但是如果少了「內應」，遊戲就玩不下去。

　　所以無論如何，他的學姐都需要暫時留在體系內，近距離瞭解Ra’s在玩什麼花招。Tim才剛離開雜誌社，他就聽見消息，從這週開始，雜誌社的高層同意讓撐起這段時間的模特兒們接受各種媒體的專訪。甚至還有小道消息傳出，已經有人在詢問是否可以簽下雜誌社的某些模特兒——雖沒有指名道姓，但大家心知肚明——來戲劇中演個配角或是友情客串？

　　模特兒轉行去當演員？不是沒有先例，只是Tim知道，光是雜誌社最近決定要讓旗下的模特兒接受其他媒體的蹂躪——他們或許會被出借或是租借給其他平面雜誌協助拍攝，也可能會應雜誌社的要求去跑通告之類的。

　　聽到這個消息時，根據Barbara的轉述，Wally只是愣了一下，然後幽默地說了一些俏皮話；Dick跟著Wally胡鬧了一會兒，但Barbara感覺得出Dick有點勉強、不得不接受這安排；至於Jason嘛……幾次跟其他媒體過招的經驗告訴大家，Jason非常厭惡那些鎂光燈、無聊的採訪問題、還有想盡辦法挖掘他人不想公諸於世的隱私的人們。

　　Tim以為Jason會直接踢翻一張桌子什麼的，但看來這火爆浪子並沒有做出這種類似洩忿的動作。Jason只是幽幽地吐了煙，然後將菸撚熄，接著拽起夾克，一言不發地離開雜誌社大門。好吧，至少沒有損壞公物，不幸中的大幸。

　　

　　「我可以坐這裡嗎？」

　　

　　Tim抬頭，發現一名紅髮淑女站在他桌旁，那人年紀大概比自己大個幾歲，Tim快速地在腦中分析眼前的人：紅髮、笑容可掬但看起來有點官腔、還有未退的雀斑、衣服乾淨得體、裙子還有特別燙過、右手側邊有沾到黑色的未乾墨水或是碳粉、咖啡店裡還有很多張空桌子，但她卻刻意與自己搭話——記者。

　　他腦中閃過各種場景，分析並推敲出最合適的應對方式。他歪了一下頭，然後輕輕頷首表示同意對方可以坐在他的對面。Tim輕輕地推了一下無度數的黑框眼鏡，思索著從現在開始到他開溜之前的這段時間裡，他在應對上必須「不負」Wayne家名聲，又同時表現出Wayne家的「風格」。

　　Bruce那讓人又愛又恨的混蛋是怎麼做的，他就得如法炮製。

　　他們彼此沉默了幾秒，卻好似半世紀一樣長。Tim是一個習慣且喜歡獨自活動的人，所以他很容易融入背景之中，成為整個空間的某樣裝飾品。這是一種天賦，也是一種保護色，保護Tim隨時能抽離情緒，讓他能維持著冷靜自持、客觀理性的角色。

　　但緘口不言並非記者的才能。

　　坐在他前方的紅髮女士啜了幾口手中的飲料，下意識地轉了轉攪拌棒，眼神還往四周飄忽了一陣子——再再顯示她的侷促不安的心情還有強壓下急躁的緊張情緒。

　　Tim飛速地又用鍵盤敲了一首獻給最愛的情婦——他的筆電——一首無名歌曲，螢幕上開了好幾個視窗，其中有與Barbara的即時聊天訊息、WE的本季財務報表、過兩天要上繳的個體經濟學分組報告還有一兩個視窗是在研究、掃視這幾天雜誌社釋放出的各種消息。

　　

　　「Tim，可以叫你Tim嗎？」那位記者小姐偏了頭，露出甜美的笑容，「反正我相信你大概也猜到我是誰了，所以我們就開門見山吧！」

　　

　　聞聲，Tim抬頭，依舊掛著官方的招牌微笑，永遠是風度翩翩的紳士，又如精緻的名貴陶瓷的姿態。

　　

　　「我想知道你離開雜誌社之後，有什麼打算？」她頓了一下，「或者，我們可以先來聊聊為什麼你會離開雜誌社？」她堆起笑意，試著想融化、剝掉Tim那張完美的面具。

　　「所以妳並沒有做足功課就直接來找受訪人。」結尾不是問號，而是一句陳述的句子——Tim仍舊牽著優雅的淺笑，但這句反詰足夠讓對方因羞愧而臉紅。

　　

　　人前Wayne貴公子的Tim Drake並不會刻意躲避媒體，他曉得，他以後需要應付更多的鎂光燈、麥克風以及各種莫名其妙的報導。所以，從現在開始就必須習慣這些搖筆桿的記者大人們的銳利目光、犀利提問，對他而言會帶來更多好處。

　　只不過現在這時機既敏感又尷尬，Tim離開雜誌社的事情現在可能已經傳遍各大媒體——Ra’s不會放過這個機會將他一軍——即便雜誌社釋出的消息寥寥可數、片段殘缺，但依照高譚記者們的想像力，以及市民們腦補的能力，大概已經天馬行空地想出什麼陰謀論了吧？很好，這也是Ra’s的目的之一。

　　Tim沒注意前方的女士又開口說了些什麼，他眼珠轉了轉，最後他摘下眼鏡，並闔上筆電。他必須離開這裡，一方面是他想避開各種可能躲藏在某些角落觀察他任何舉動的狗仔們，另一方面是此刻他希望找到真正安靜的環境，讓他能靜下來思考下一步棋的走法——以最短的移動次數拿下對方的將軍。

　　

　　「抱歉，恕我失陪。」語畢，Tim起身並將筆電裝進自己的後背包，拿起帽子一戴準備迅速閃人。

　　「等一下，Tim！難道你不想解釋一下為什麼《Cath Me》逼你離開團隊的原因嗎？」記者也跟著起身，她好不容易比同行更快找到Tim Drake的行蹤，怎麼可以讓到手的大魚游走？她不顧Tim漠然的態度，跟上他的腳步，她道：「是因為你把WE的企劃創意拿來《Catch Me》來嗎？還是Mr. Wayne反對嗎？」

　　

　　Tim在心中嘆了口氣，為什麼現在的記者連這種蠢問題都可以問得出口？他若是拿了WE的企劃，那應該也是WE將Tim踢出去才對，還輪的到《Catch Me》動手？況且，Bruce不是一向以不管公司事物聞名，成天泡在酒精、派對與女人懷抱中的花花公子，那麼Bruce怎麼會反對Tim做任何事呢？

　　

　　「我們有收到消息說，是因為人事異動的緣故。但大家都知道因為你的幾個企劃案才讓《Catch Me》嶄露頭角，並且也為他們帶來不少獲益。在這時候有人事異動是很奇怪的事，Tim你是不是受了什麼委屈？你可以告訴我們啊！」記者大概是被逼急了，她忍不住伸手抓住Tim的手臂，希望這位未來的WE總裁不要拉開那扇大門飄出她視線之外。

　　

　　Tim轉頭，眉心微微皺了一下，他瞭解對方並不是故意碰觸他，但Tim實在不怎麼喜歡陌生人突然入侵自己的安全領域，在任何情況之下。

　　

　　雖然有點不悅，但他還是維持著溫和的態度輕聲說道：「很抱歉，女士。我不大方便回答這方面的問題。」他勾起歉疚的微笑——雖然不是那麼真心，「若是可以，我建議妳去詢問《Catch Me》的公關會比較合適。」

　　「但是，Tim……」

　　「他都說他不方便回答了，妳到底是有完沒完啊？」

　　

　　這熟悉的聲音突然出現在Tim的身後，下一秒，Tim瞅見Jason走上前來將記者的手拉開，散發著毫不掩飾的怒意。

　　

　　「啊，你是……」記者像魚一般張嘴又合嘴，雙眼圓睜目不轉睛地注視著眼前這名年輕人。

　　「好了，Tim說他要走了，妳也別糾纏了，有事直接去問雜誌社公關比較快。」說著，Jason推了堆Tim的後背，示意後者趕緊往前走。

　　

　　Jason伸手越過Tim的肩頭，用手替他推開咖啡店的玻璃大門，陽光瞬間撒了下來，讓Tim一時覺得有點刺眼。

　　

　　「等一下，我再問一個問題就好。」記者依舊不死心地追擠過來，但Jason對她的認真與魅力免疫。

　　

　　Jason側過身來，用大半身子擋住記者的前進路線，一副騎士誓死守護主子的模樣。Tim因為陽光的緣故而下意識地往後退了半步，而他並沒有注意到Jason正擋在他身後，他這麼一退後，而剛好Jason稍微轉過身來，Tim方巧整個人撞進Jason懷中，成了一幅有點曖昧的畫面。

　　

　　年輕人沒理會突然撞上自己胸膛的小鳥，他轉頭，繼續朝著記者的方向落下狠話，他皺起眉，一臉凶神惡煞的模樣，並低聲又嚴厲地對記者發出警告：「他是老子的人，沒我的准許誰都不准隨便靠近他！」

　　

　　※※※

　　早晨喝杯英籍管家泡的咖啡以及一邊翻翻高譚報紙是好壞名譽參半的Bruce Wayne每天早上的例行公事。現在都可以在網路上直接看到即時新聞了，所以翻報紙只是Bruce一個用來消磨時間、讓腦袋慢慢開機的動作罷了。

　　大多數的時間裡，Bruce不會那麼在意報誌寫了什麼，畢竟現在記者的素質真的越來越不如從前——雖然認真上進熱血為真理打拼的記者不在少數，可惜現在的制度以及閱聽人的素質使得媒體業大多時候也不得不低頭。

　　咖啡杯在嘴邊還沒喝到下一口，Bruce突然挑起一邊的眉，他放下杯子，瞇起眼，仔細地確認自己沒有看錯標題。下一秒，他露出有點困惑且難以形容的表情，抬頭，他望向老管家的方向。

　　

　　「Alfred？」

　　「Yes, Master Bruce。」

　　「男孩們最近做了有趣的事嗎？」

　　

　　Bruce視線飄回那疊油墨上，而老管家優雅地走了過來。他們一同望著斗大的標題，然後相視而笑——混著各種意味的神秘微笑，Wayne家的專屬標誌。

　　

_『辦公室戀情曝光，與男性人氣模特兒關係曖昧？《Catch Me》前任企劃助理Tim Drake被趕出企劃團隊。』_

　　


	27. I am sorry

　　「我已經說了我很抱歉。」

　　「你才不是真心覺得抱歉。」Tim拖腮、偏頭，看起來蠻不在乎且悠閒地翻閱著手上的報紙。

　　

　　那名坐在沙發上，大大地嘆了口氣，然後用手抓了抓頭，臉上寫滿無奈的Jason Todd的視線尷尬地飄了幾回後，還是決定將目光鎖定在坐在一旁正邊啜著咖啡、邊翻著報紙有空閒時還用無線滑鼠擊點即時新聞的室友——喔，好吧，其實Tim才是屋主，只是這段時間兩人同住一屋簷下，他們誰都沒特別去想過同居生活中，彼此所扮演的角色為何。

　　

　　Jason眨了眨眼，接著他搔搔臉頰，半放棄似地往後癱倒在沙發上，道：「好啦，我承認我根本不覺得抱歉，我是故意的——我就是討厭那些煩死人的記者纏著我們不放，尤其干擾了我跟Dick的生活後又來煩你，所以我很不滿。」

　　

　　Tim頓了一下，像是想起了什麼似的，他轉頭，冰藍色的雙眼緊盯著Jason，像是看到了一隻蚊子停在Jason臉上似的。

　　

　　「所以你的意思是說，你因為很生氣才說了那些沒頭沒腦的話？」Tim的表情中沒有一絲憤怒，真要說起來，比較像是困惑加上想確認什麼的表情。

　　「我是很生氣沒錯，但那應該不是什麼沒頭沒腦的話吧。」Jason皺起眉，他承認自己脾氣太衝，但他始終不覺得自己有講錯什麼。

　　「喔……」Tim又歪了頭，表情有點可愛，他道：「所以你是故意那樣說的？」

　　

_「他是老子的人，沒我的准許誰都不准隨便靠近他！」_

　　

　　Jason雙手抱胸，一臉嚴肅又不容置喙地說：「我沒有故意說什麼，因為那就是事實啊。」從他的表情上看來，他並不覺得自己有任何用字遣詞不當的樣子。

　　

　　Tim沒說話，他眨眨眼，視線飄開了一下，像是正在咀嚼或是沉思什麼計謀的模樣——Tim Drake的正常狀態。倒是Jason覺得有點意外，不發火也不碎唸兩句的Tim讓他感覺有點陌生，卻又莫名的覺得有趣。

　　Jason有點好奇，不否認，是不是也就等於間接的承認？他直勾勾地盯著盤腿而坐，從原先慵懶狀態的改為類似在飆程式碼狀態的Tim——看來暫時得不到答案。

　　

　　※※※

　　「那不是我的錯！」

　　「我又沒說是你的錯。」

　　「但你臉上就那樣寫！」Damian氣鼓鼓地說著，生氣讓他的臉頰微微泛紅，那雙神似Bruce Wayne的雙眼彷彿隨時都可以放射出殺人死光。

　　

　　Dick愣了一秒後，忍不住噗哧一聲笑了出來。他伸手揉了兩下Damian那看似短硬但其實相當柔軟的墨色髮絲，不過下一秒就被Damian無情地揮開。Wayne家小少爺不理會他名義上的大哥的呼喚，逕自轉身跳回餐桌椅子上，等待老管家幫他擺好下午茶的餐點。

　　老管家挑眉，並與正在走進此空間的大少爺四目交接，後者聳聳肩，露出頑皮的笑容，接著他拉開椅子，並順手從Wayne當家的盤子裡拿了一塊烤餅乾塞進嘴裡。

　　

　　「Grayson你太沒禮貌了！」小少爺在老管家出聲制止之前就先跳出來為大家主持公道。

　　

　　可惜薑還是老的辣，畢竟Dick Grayson在這宅子裡待的時間比Damian Wayne多太多了，他朝小弟做了個鬼臉後，繼續放肆地從Bruce的盤子裡正大光明地偷拿走下一塊餅乾。Wayen家的主人終於放下伯爵茶，以稍微嚴厲——但對Dick而言根本不痛不癢——的眼神招呼了他最大的養子。

　　

　　「Bruce你這週都在家嗎？」Dick總是先想到話題，他咬了兩口餅乾後，又道：「這陣子不去大都會了？」

　　「講得好像我很喜歡去。」Wanye家主人稍微皺了眉心，語氣並沒有譴責之意。

　　「你確實很喜歡去啊！」Dick聳聳肩，喝了口熱茶舒緩嘴裡的乾燥感，「好啦，不跟你們聊了，我還得趕回去雜誌社一趟。Alfred，我可能趕不回來吃晚餐，不好意思啦！」

　　「好的，Master Richard.」老管家優雅地頷首。

　　「這麼晚了還要去工作？」Wayne家主人抬眼，不著痕跡地挑了一邊的眉。

　　「說來話長。」一向樂觀的Dick嘆了口氣，他也是百般不願，但目前Tim還沒告訴他們解套的方法，他信任自家弟弟，所以身為大哥的自己，就先做目前能做的部份吧，「我們是這週五晚上要家庭聚餐嗎？開個家族會議什麼的？」Dick又喝了一口茶才把杯子放到老管家的盤子上。

　　「家族會議？意思是Todd和Drake也要來吃飯嗎？」

　　「Damian。」身為一家之長的Bruce Wayne輕喚了孩子的名字，以示某種家長的威嚴姿態。

　　

　　Damian發出彈舌音表示自己不悅的抗議，而Dick卻勾起得意的嘴角彎度——這是件好事，Damian已經在不知不覺中把Jason和Tim都當作家人了，只是這孩子還沒注意到這點罷了。

　　

　　「你也要順便跟大家說一下搬家的事。」Bruce幽幽地講著，而Dick突然覺得背後冷汗直流。

　　

　　Dick下意識地往Damian的方向望去，後者皺了眉，下一秒立刻恍然大悟，即刻用嘴型澄清自己的無辜；英籍管家只是輕輕地眨眼，一副置身事外的模樣。好吧，反正什麼事情都瞞不過Bruce Wayne，Dick如是想著。

　　

　　「那、那Tim跟Jason的事呢？」Wayne家長子佯裝一副沒事人的模樣，還順便把其他弟弟拖下水，反正要死也一定要找陪葬的。

　　

　　難得Bruce給了Dick一眼略帶困惑的眼神，而後者趕緊拿出手機刷到最新的娛樂八卦消息塞到前者面前。這舉動讓坐在一旁的Damian也好奇了起來，他跳下椅子，迅速且相當有技巧地擠到他父親的身邊，跟他父親一同分享Dick的五吋手機螢幕。

　　原本充滿好奇心的Damian在看到八卦消息後，臉上的表情變化可謂多采多姿：先是為之一愣，震驚了一秒，然後充滿了憤怒的色彩，但接著又換上了似乎能體諒他人心中苦痛的惻隱之心的神情。

　　

　　「他們住在一起一段時間了吧。」Bruce一副不以為然的模樣，把手機還給Dick，後者瞬間啞然無語。

　　「呃……Bruce，我不懂。」Dick覺得自己大腦有點跳針，連Damian也難得跟Dick呈現同樣的表情，他們像在觀賞動物園猴子似的，驚愕又詫異地瞪大雙眼朝Wayne家的大家長瞧著。

　　「我看起來是個不開明的家長？」

　　

　　Bruce故意挑眉，而Dick差點伸手揉揉自己的眼睛，順便捏捏臉頰，想確認自己真的是醒著的。老管家在雙D努力調整腦袋針尖，試著繼續讓大腦順暢運轉的同時，非常有技巧地將小少爺給帶出餐廳，只留下大少爺與老爺，讓兩人獨處。

　　待Alfred將Damian帶離開後，Bruce才清了清喉嚨，用眼神示意Dick坐下，後者乖順地拉了椅子坐在Bruce的面前，不過Dick仍舊一副剛從雲霄飛車上走下來、驚魂未定的模樣。

　　

　　「至於你跟Damian，我想應該還要再等等。」

　　

　　Wayne老爺真的是語不驚人死不休。

　　

　　「等等！Bruce，我跟Damian不是你想的那樣。」

　　

　　Dick竭力否認著，但Bruce沒有他預期的反應，眼前的長輩沒有打斷他的話，只是安靜地、沉穩地等待他的長子開口。

　　Dick心裡想著這真是個解釋的好時機，可是當他欲開口為自己辯護時，他的舌頭卻被貓叼走、腦袋也整理不出任何有條理的說詞。他總覺得自己應該要否認，卻沒想到為什麼要否認，以及否認的理由為何。霎時間，Wayne家裡最吵最愛說話的Dick Grayson靜默了下來，甚至連方才的激動情緒也瞬間消散。

　　Bruce還在等他開口為自己辯駁，不過Dick此刻卻慢慢地闔上嘴。他抿了抿唇，陷入某種沉思的領域之中。Bruce等待了幾秒後，輕輕地漾起微笑，他伸手，拍拍長子的肩頭，沉默地站起身，緩緩離開。

　　

　　※※※

　　「鳥寶，事情還在沸沸揚揚地，依照我的聰明才智，我不認為這時候我們適合一起出現在公眾場所。」

　　

　　Jason不大自在地左瞧右看，雖然他和Tim都稍微偽裝了一下才出門，但兩人此時正在熱鬧的商場裡，被人認出的機率頗高。而眼前這隻小鳥不知道是不是吃錯藥了，居然突然轉進一間專賣皮外套的店裡，還跟店員攀談起來，有說有笑地，好似前兩天的八卦新聞不復存在似的。

　　店員依照Tim的要求，去後頭調出Tim想要的皮夾克來，並笑著遞給了Tim。Jason有點無聊又擔憂地繼續小心翼翼地用視線掃著附近的人，如果有誰這時拿起手機來對著他們，Jason肯定會衝上前去直接把昂貴的智慧型手機丟在地上然後用腳踩碎那小小的螢幕。

　　

　　「還蠻適合你的。」

　　「什麼？」

　　

　　Tim突然伸手拉了拉Jason的衣角，後者皺著眉轉頭，臉上寫著懷疑與不耐煩。但這煩躁的情緒在他瞅見Tim往他懷裡塞的東西後就雲消霧散。這隻小鳥居然挑了一件皮夾克——為Jason挑了一件！

　　

　　「試試看？」Tim的語氣充滿了期待。

　　「啊？」這下子Jason真的反應不過來了，他滿心疑惑卻莫名的有一絲甜味泛起。

　　

　　站在一旁的店員笑著伸手要接過Jason正穿著的外套，Jason躊躇了幾秒後，還是從善如流地將外套脫下，換上Tim幫他選的皮夾克。鳥寶果然不可貌相，挑了一件款式還不賴，而且尺寸又非常剛好的夾克，重點是Jason確實喜歡這顏色與料子。

　　當Jason穿上後，Tim伸了手，體貼地幫Jason把夾克拉好，並像用藝術家盯著自己的作品審視的眼神，仔細地打量一番後，才露出滿意的笑容。

　　這種感覺真的很奇妙，Jason說不上來。他不懂Tim在心中打的如意算盤，也不知道Tim的目的與動機是什麼。他理智上有些憂心忡忡，可感情上卻早已將媒體啦、狗仔啦什麼的全都拋諸腦後，他望著看起來相當愉悅的Tim、以及那雙勾著他魂魄的藍色雙眸。Jason突然有個想法，只要Tim這樣看著自己，那麼，Jason可以什麼都不在乎。

　　他嘴角泛起淡淡地弧線，伸手，將Tim的長瀏海往他的耳後勾。沒有誰注意到角落某處，有人舉起手機，往那兩人的方向按下相機App的快門。

　　


	28. To be or not to be

　　他當然知道發生了什麼事，用不著Dick趁錄影的空檔傳訊息給他。

　　Tim緊盯著筆電，對於放在一旁不斷地響起訊息提示音的手機毫不理會——Tim在裝死，不需辯解，僅僅如此。但如果一分鐘內都不回訊給兄長的話，他兄長可能會開始奪命連環叩外加推掉接下來的錄影、力排眾議地騎上機車往Tim的住所狂奔。好吧，Tim並不想要在門口迎接一臉擔憂並且把憂慮化作具體碎念的Dick Grayson。

　　在第三次訊息提示音響起時，Tim終於有點不耐煩地抓過被他丟在單人扶手椅上的手機，準備要隨意打幾個字去虛應故事一下，卻發現Dick發來的訊息量有點讓Tim無法負荷：最不應該知道幾個小時前那則賣場八卦的人居然知道了，當然元兇是他最敬愛的大哥。不，不對，冷靜一下Tim Drake，從Dick的意思來看，是Bruce早在賣場八卦之前就知道了自己跟Jason的事。

　　這、這到底是……

　　Tim仰天瞪了天花板幾秒後，決定放棄，接著他把自己摔進沙發椅中，閉起雙眼，讓思緒沈澱。

　　好吧，Bruce畢竟是Bruce，不可能輕而易舉地就瞞天過海。而Tim現在有點慶幸的是，還好他還有陪葬品——大小D的事Bruce也早已瞭然於心。睜開眼，Tim嘆了口氣後，又蜷伏起來，仿效躺臥在子宮的胚胎的模樣，他把自己埋進沙發中兩秒後，突然想起Jason嘲弄過自己太過嬌小而感到有點不悅。於是他起身，速速打了幾個字回傳給大哥，並回到筆電前繼續演奏他的鍵盤樂譜。

　　幾個小時前在賣場的事，Tim是故意的。多數媒體業、娛樂業都會希望旗下的員工，特別是明星、公眾人物、模特兒等，維持良好的公眾形象。公眾形象的層面很廣，涉及的部份又零碎不齊，廣泛程度有時涵蓋政治立場，甚至也可以瑣碎至私人生活，例如早餐吃些什麼、過馬路時有沒有看交通號誌。

　　要維持良好的形象是每個經紀公司、雜誌社、媒體業非常重視的一塊。因為一張八卦照片就可以勝過千言萬語，要毀掉多年來建立的良好形象，只需要幾秒鐘而已。Jason上次發生跟小報記者的摩擦已經讓Jason的形象有點下滑，雖然他本人一點都不放在心上，不過雜誌社管理階級們可是被嚇得差點心臟病發。在眾人的努力之下，Jason的形象稍微恢復了一些，況且女孩們就是愛Jason這種浪蕩不羈、風流瀟灑的浪子形象。

　　不過有個但書非常的重要，那就是Jason的市場畢竟是女性雜誌的讀者，這表示說，女性會把自身喜愛或者幻想的白馬王子投射在雜誌上的男模身上，不過如果男模的性向並不如她們所期待的，那麼夢想破滅、男模的形象會直接如流星墜毀。

　　當然，少數人會接受，畢竟現代的人很開放，可惜的是雜誌社緊張且在意的是多數人的鈔票。雜誌社可以規範、懲戒素行不良的模特兒，卻無法打壓、隱瞞旗下模特兒追求愛情的天性。

　　沒錯，Tim畢竟是個計謀家，他利用這點來反將雜誌社的股東一軍，作為他們下的戰帖的回應。雖然這麼做讓Tim有些良心不安。

　　他停下敲字的動作，抿唇，接著他緩緩抬頭，挾著些許的心虛及歉疚感，往Jason沒關的房門望去。

　　

　　※※※

　　倚靠在未關緊的門扉旁，Tim沉默地望著躺在床上似乎已經進入夢鄉的室友。對於Jason沒有將房門關上這點，Tim一直都挺困惑的。Jason Todd一名戒心如此重的人，卻在某些小地方顯露出他的柔軟之處。或許，在Jason的潛意識裡，對於跟自己同住的人是抱持著相當程度的信任，也或許，這可能是某一種暗示。不過Tim認為後者的可能性太小，畢竟Jason在感情上一貫持有保守的態度——至少Tim對他的認識是如此。

　　這或許跟Jason的童年有關，也可能是他和Bruce之間的緊張關係，使得Jason像隻野貓——攻擊力滿點的那種——對他人保持一定的距離，不跟人親近，徹底執行獨行俠的行事風格。Dick想幫助他、Alfred也想，當然Bruce也是，但是Jason用冷漠拒絕了那些伸過來的援助之手。

　　在Tim眼中，Jason有一點像是在汪洋大海中漂泊的船隻，他到處冒險、到處闖蕩，然而也渾身是傷，卻不願轉向駛近任何港口。而這艘名為Jason Todd的、傷痕累累的船，最後卻停泊在自己面前——這是一道神秘的習題，而Tim覺得自己或許需要花一輩子的時間去尋找解答。

　　他走了進去，越靠近床上的隆起物他就越能聽得清晰對方的呼吸。Tim在床邊停下，他忖了幾秒後，決定席地而坐。他坐下後，眨了眨眼，微微地勾出無人瞧見的淺笑。他彎身趴在床沿，放任思緒隨意狂奔。

　　Tim很清楚，Jason對自己的態度以及信任的程度，還有他們之間那層被戳破的曖昧。然而Tim卻利用了這點，利用的Jason對自己的情感去達到目的。雖然這麼做的出發點是為了眾人的益處，但是道德上卻是對Jason的傷害，也消費了Jason的感情。

　　他閉上雙眼，心中有各種對自己的譴責浮載著。他還沒有機會告訴Jason關於自己對他的感情，但現在他先反過來利用別人的愛意，這間接表示，自己已經失去接受那份溫暖的資格了。

　　無論如何，做錯的是自己，這是個很簡單的道理，沒有推卸責任的餘地。

　　

　　「對不起。」Tim把自己悶在床沿的床單裡，喃喃自語。

　　「沒關係。」

　　

　　突然降臨的聲音讓Tim驚訝地抬起頭，他才瞅見Jason翻過身來靜靜地望著自己。他們彼此注視著，良久，沒有誰開口打破沉默。Tim覺得自己大腦彷彿迅速運轉了一陣子，正在探索與分析目前的狀況，而此刻，Jason伸過手來輕輕地摸了摸Tim的頭。

　　

　　「你想太多了，小鳥。」不帶任何苛責的含意反而參雜著呵護的語意，Jason輕聲說著。

　　「你怎麼知道我在想什麼？」Tim專注地矚進Jason那雙藍中帶綠的雙眸裡，像是想在其中挖掘宇宙真理。

　　「你還能想什麼？」Jason邊說邊撐起身子，嘴角漾起嘲諷似的弧度，「滿腦子只有工作的Tim Drake。」

　　

　　Jason隨手在床頭抓出手機，滑開螢幕後，很快地點了幾下，然後將機器放到Tim眼前的床單上。那張他們在賣場試穿外套的照片不知道第幾度映進Tim的眼裡，Tim沒有伸手去碰那隻手機，他只是靜靜地望著那只發著亮光的機器，不發一語，彷彿那是一紙定罪的罪狀。Tim Drake願意伏法，那是他所犯下的錯誤，沒有什麼好辯解的。

　　但他需要說些什麼，至少，該說些什麼。

　　

　　「如果你想生氣，我能理解。」他艱難地擠出幾個字眼，忐忑不安的感覺已經過去，席捲而來的則是對自己更強烈的責備。

　　「沒什麼好生氣的，我早就知道你會這樣做。」Jason拿回手機，並聳聳肩，一臉滿不在乎的模樣。

　　

　　Tim詫異地抬起頭，那雙漂亮的藍眸子閃著不能理解Jason的意思的光芒。

　　

　　「Tim Drake永遠都是工作第一，即便自己要付出龐大的代價也在所不惜，不是嗎？」

　　「但是……」Tim頓了一下，決定繼續講下去，「我利用了你。」語畢，Tim居然覺得胸口有莫名的疼痛。

　　「我知道。」Jason淡淡地說著，表情並沒有太多的變化，彷彿在說今天天氣不錯似的。

　　

　　Tim欲開口，但又再度語塞。他只能繼續盯著Jason，繼續感受自己胸口那處不明所以的疼痛。

　　

　　Jason偏了頭，像是思考又像是在賣關子，他牽起淡淡地但相當迷人的微笑，輕聲道：「我想在愛情裡，大概大家的智商都會降低吧。」他伸手，再度揉亂了Tim的髮絲，說著：「早點睡吧，小鳥。」

　　

　　※※※

　　「然後呢？」Barbara忍不住打斷了Tim的小憩，她抽掉蓋在Tim臉上的書，並拍了一下這隻來她這裡耍笨的小鳥的頭。

　　「沒有什麼然後啊。」Tim不再把重心放在椅子的後面兩腳，趕緊坐直了身子，以免他學姐用腳踢他的椅子，「他就繼續睡，然後我回房間睡啊。」他皺眉，實在不理解眼前的學姊翻什麼白眼。

　　「Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne!」

　　

　　當Barbara一字一句、咬字清晰、慢慢地將Tim的全名唸出來時，那表示自己真的做了什麼蠢事，還能被可以列入本世紀最愚蠢的事之一的那種。

　　

　　「你到底為什麼可以聰明一世糊塗一時啊？」Barbara忍不住地大嘆了一口氣，「我看你死後乾脆捐出腦袋讓後世科學家研究一下，到底為什麼聰明的人在某些事物上居然愚笨的比螞蟻都不如。」

　　「Barbara妳不能這樣說，螞蟻並不笨，它們……」Tim本想繼續為螞蟻說話，但學姐掃射過來的目光使他只好乖乖閉嘴。

　　

　　她把椅子轉向，交叉了雙腳，整個人散發著嚴肅認真的氛圍，這讓Tim不由得也跟著正襟危坐了起來。

　　

　　「我想你應該不是要來跟我討論螞蟻的智商，我們把話題轉回正軌好嗎？」見眼前的乖學弟點了點頭，她繼續說著：「簡單說就是你利用了Jason喜歡你這件事，然後想給雜誌社壓力，關於這點，我想說，做的好！」

　　她頓了一下，表情稍微軟化了些許，又說著：「不過你良心不安，因為利用別人的愛其實也是在踐踏人家的感情，雖然你這麼做的原因是為了更多人的益處著想，但……無論如何，傷害就是造成了。」Tim點點頭，她有點想伸手拍拍他的肩膀，但現在不行，「更讓你詫異的是，Jason知道你的想法，但是他卻無怨無悔地配合你演出這一段。」

　　「喔，被妳這麼一說我覺得自己更糟糕了。」Tim的樣子像是如果眼前有一個蛋糕，他絕對把臉埋進去讓蛋糕謀殺自己。

　　

　　Barbara貼心地暫且閉上嘴，讓Tim撫平一下現在的情緒。她知道，Tim很少表現出這種脆弱的一面。另一方面，Barbara壓下自己想拿出手機拍下眼前Tim沮喪的模樣，如果她有心，把這張照片丟去粉絲團裡賣，搞不好可以飆到新高價——至少Barbara非常想看見弟控Dick Grayson向自己乞求要自家弟弟照片的模樣。

　　

　　「那你現在打算怎麼辦？」Barbara溫柔地呼喚著陷入糾結情緒的Tim，「Jason知道你喜歡他了嗎？」

　　「他不知道。」Tim低著頭，雖然不見他的表情，不過他現在渾身散發著情緒低潮的頻率，「我想這輩子都不要讓他知道比較好。」

　　「為什麼？」她提高了音調，「難道只是因為你覺得自己很愚蠢、很自私，所以就算了不要告訴他這樣嗎？」

　　「呃……」

　　「所以你現在打算直接拒絕Jason，告訴Jason：「不好意思我不喜歡你，所以我們就這樣，bye bye.」？」她頓了一下，「你已經騙了他關於自己利用他來逼退雜誌社，而現在又想要騙他說你根本不喜歡他，只因為你自己的良心過不去？」

　　「Tim Drake，你是我見過最聰明但也是最蠢的人了。」Barbara搖搖頭，故意嘆了好大一口氣。

　　

　　Tim愣了幾秒，他與學姐相視對看，感覺這個世界好似平靜了幾秒鐘。

　　

　　「我……」他眨眨眼，試圖找回自己的那完美無缺的邏輯，道：「我還沒有機會告訴Jason我對他的感覺，但我已經毀了那個機會。Jason他明知道我的行動是自私的，可是他並沒有抱怨或生氣，這讓我覺得如果這時候我接受他，或者我告訴他我的感情，這對Jason而言是不公平的。」頓，「當然，如果拒絕Jason的話，看起來也是一個解決方法，但這並不會為Jason伸張正義換回公平，不管接受或拒絕，都不是什麼聰明的作法。說實話，我不知道哪個選擇才是正確的。」

　　

　　Barbara勾起微笑，她靠了過去，拉近他們的距離，並伸手輕輕地拍了拍Tim的肩膀。

　　

　　美麗又聰慧的學姐開口說著：「Tim，愛情不是什麼方程式，它是一個毫無預警就突然冒出來的謎題。它不是讓人去破解的，是讓人去欣賞、去陶醉的。Tim，愛情不一定是等價交換、公平交易，總會有人付出得多，有人付出少了一點，但只要兩方甘願，就沒有誰對誰錯的道理。」

　　

　　很多事情並沒有那麼複雜，都只是很簡單的是非題，只是人們加入了太多自己的情感因素、主觀想法、不必要的猜測，結果讓一個精短又簡易的是非題複雜化。

　　Tim望著Barbara，她的眼中沒有解答，因為，Tim早就知道答案，只是自己願不願意去正視而已。

　　

　　※※※

　　「你打電話給我，就是要告訴我你的機車可以牽回來了？」Tim把懷中的書籍轉到Jason的手中，後者沒說什麼就將其接過。

　　

　　他早些時候接到Jason電話時，心裡還戰戰兢兢地，但聽見對方興奮地說著晚一些要去把他的愛車帶回來，並詢問Tim的公寓是否還有停車位可以停放他的愛車後，不知怎地，Tim居然覺得心中有點暖暖的。

　　

　　「當然，我超想念她的！」Jason大笑著，臉上滿是期待之情。

　　Tim挑眉，故意酸溜溜地說著：「唷，所以是帶我去看你的情婦？」

　　「她超正點的，我保證你也會喜歡她。」Jason先是一愣，但又笑著接了Tim的話。

　　

　　Jason走在Tim前方，他一邊抱著Tim從圖書館借回來的書，一邊開心地描述著自己怎麼與他的愛車相遇、他們共同經歷了哪些有趣的事。

　　Tim則邊聽著Jason的聲音，邊望著Jason那隻在大腿旁晃來晃去、什麼都沒拿的空蕩蕩的手。

　　

_「愛情不一定是等價交換、公平交易，總會有人付出得多，有人付出少了一點，但只要兩方甘願，就沒有誰對誰錯的道理。」_

　　

　　Barbara的聲音再度掠過Tim的腦海。他抬眼，矚著Jason寬闊的背影、愉悅的步伐還有那隻略顯寂寞的手。

　　愛情沒有所謂的誰對誰錯，也沒有所謂的正確答案。Tim在心中複誦了一遍，他深呼吸，加快了腳步跟上Jason。然後，他伸出手，勾住了並填滿了Jason的掌心。在那瞬間，Jason的體溫傳了過來，Tim覺得自己心跳漏了一拍，他不敢動，只是僵硬地輕輕握著，等待Jason的反應。

　　走在前方的Jason頓了一下，轉過頭來，臉上閃過一絲詫異，但Jason沒從Tim那張微微泛起紅暈的臉上讀出更多的情緒。Jason牽起微笑，轉過頭去繼續自己的步調，並且，回握了Tim的手，讓彼此十指交纏。

　　


	29. As you wish

　　高譚各報章雜誌的娛樂版最近都一直在持續追蹤報導女性時尚雜誌《Catch Me》的御用素人模特兒的各種八卦。有些人說，那可能是雜誌社故意要炒作人氣所做的宣傳或是假八卦新聞，但也有些人認真的看待這些報導，在各大網路論壇、討論區甚至官方粉絲團、留言板以及客服信箱都塞滿了女孩們的溫情洋溢的祝福或是傷心難過的淚水。

　　有些人並不把矛頭指向模特兒本身，而是開始質疑起雜誌社的督導方針及高層的指示，自從《Catch Me》高層決定將企劃新星Tim Drake趕出雜誌社大門後，輿論就開始討閥雜誌社的錯誤決策，沒人能理解為什麼《Catch Me》會把自家金雞母趕走，甚至這棵搖錢樹還是跨國企業、一手奠下高譚經濟基礎的WE企業的接班人。完全不符合邏輯的策略引來各種陰謀論和各式猜測——而讓人最意想不到的居然是Tim Drake離開雜誌社可能是因為與公司內的剛開始走紅的素人小模有關。

　　這也讓人們開始在思考及檢討，經紀公司或是娛樂事業，是否需要嚴格制定旗下藝人的戀愛合約？又或者，如果旗下藝人的性向與大眾期待不符合時，公司的決定又該何去何從？

　　Tim Drake事件席捲了整個娛樂圈將近十天，最後在一名小報記者偷拍到Tim Drake與緋聞男友Jason Todd一同去修車店將Jason Todd的愛車遷回Tim Drake的住所後，《Catch Me》雜誌所做的第一時間的反應是將Jason Todd冷凍起來，回絕掉所有的邀約以及將拍攝進度全數停擺或是轉移給其他模特兒進行。《Cath Me》的公關動作引起嘩然，有人拍手叫好，當然也會有人噓聲四起。

　　Jason Todd的事件還在緊急消毒，卻又屋漏偏逢連夜雨，另外兩名同樣是由Tim Drake拉拔起來的素人模特兒Wally West與Dick Grayson居然公然與記者調情，前者還故意在記者們追問Jason Todd的相關新聞時，轉過頭去朝鎂光燈做了個大鬼臉，然後立刻溜走。

　　《Cath Me》瞬間面臨到公關危機及對自家藝人的管束能力，雖然網路上已經引起各路粉絲的吵架、護航、選邊站等等動作，但其實所有人都還在屏息以待，到底《Catch Me》這次會做出怎樣的回應及公關稿呢？

　　雜誌社下次出來面對大眾的關切，極有可能會左右到其他同行在面對類似情況時，該選擇的處理方式——同時間，其他同行旗下的藝人也引頸期待究竟《Catch Me》會如何處置這群模特兒，因為這可能會是他們未來需要面對的挑戰，以及在未來，大眾會用怎樣的眼光看待他們。

　　那些人是試金石，眾人的心在這個時間點巧妙地一同被懸在空中，等待發落。

　　待在颱風眼中心的Barbara並沒有因為處在事件匯集點就比較不受干擾，反而她這幾天看見Judy焦頭爛額的模樣，還有幾次Barbara「無意間」聽見股東們居然吵了起來。不可一世、霸道蠻橫的Ra's Al Ghul在股東會議上還是相當堅持自己的作法沒有錯誤，但後來Barbara從Judy那裡打聽到，一開始其他股東對於Ra's Al Ghul的決策並沒有任何特別的想法，甚至他們都一致認為Ra's Al Ghul指定的CEO和新的企劃小組可為《Catch Me》帶來新的風氣。但接二連三的負面報導讓股東們開始懷疑，當時要求Tim Drake離開是否是個錯誤的決定？

　　新的企劃組還沒開始規劃下一季的企劃活動，這一季的案子還在跑，並且這陣子的公司淨利都還是由Tim Drake當時留下來的企劃案件、模特兒、配合廠商帶來的。有些股東提出建議，是否再把Tim Drake找回來，雖然這可能無法完全壓下這陣子的八卦消息，但或許可以趁機炒新聞帶動銷售量？也有股東認為，重點並不是Tim Drake是否要回來雜誌社，而是公司旗下的簽約素人模特兒不受控制——畢竟他們都是Tim Drake的人——既然原先他們都有意願要離開，還需要將他們綁在旗下嗎？

　　Judy穩不住股東們的信心，她還曾一度覺得《Catch Me》才正要起飛，就不幸折翼，她還難過地抱著Barbara大哭一場。

　　

　　「明天還會再開一次股東會議，這次還有其他經理們都會參與，大家要決定怎麼讓公關去面對公眾的質疑與好奇。」Judy搖搖頭，她看起來憔悴許多，「Barbara，我當時真的應該要堅持把Tim留下來的，我不應該隨波逐流……我怎麼會鬼迷心竅去接受一個我根本不大熟的人的建議，卻把同甘共苦，一起打拼共患難的昔日戰友趕走呢？我真的是愚蠢到家了。」

　　

　　Barbara沒接話，她只是拍拍把臉埋在雙手之間的朋友的肩膀，讓沉默先沈澱這瞬間的激動情緒。然而，Barbara勾起寬慰的微笑，她把預備好的、已經跟Tim沙盤堆演過幾遍的想法，在這時刻、成熟的時間點告訴她的朋友。

　　

　　「或許，事情還沒有無可挽救。」Barbara帶著試探性的語氣，也勾起Judy的好奇心，後者抬頭，淚眼婆娑地望著前者，期待著能聽見什麼建設性的提議，「其實這整個事件並沒有那麼複雜，回到原點來看，只是因為Wally他們想要解約，而原先能夠同意這個決定的Tim離開了。外界的揣測都可以先放到一邊，群眾的想法都如潮水，一波又來一波又走，或許雜誌社這陣子會受到一些影響，但不代表一落千丈再也無法翻身。」

　　「Barbara，妳的意思是要我們將Wally他們解約？」

　　

　　Judy不可思議地望著朋友，他們花了多少時間、心力才培育出這群素人模特兒，好不容易股東把他們留下來了，現在卻還要把他們解約？雜誌社這幾天已經損失不少，現在還得把人釋出？

　　

　　「與其說解約，不如說「轉手賣掉」？」Barbara露出神秘的微笑。

　　「不可能的，誰會願意接手已經變成跌停板、沒什麼身價的燙手山芋？這世界上沒多少冤大頭的。」

　　

　　Judy揉揉自己的太陽穴，股東們不是沒想過要把這些鬧事者踢出雜誌社，但他們若是將Wally等人解約，那不就太便宜這些不受管束的孩子們了？再者，解約的損失雖然雜誌社還負擔得起，但這並不是一個能夠帶來雙贏的決定。

　　對雜誌社以及對素人模特兒都帶來利益且雙方都不會受傷的，最好的也最不可能的方法，就是突然有企業傻傻地願意「買下」Wally等人。雜誌社可以把棘手的傢伙們轉到倒楣的買家手上，又能撈到一筆費用，素人模特兒又能順利地跟《Catch Me》解約，或許到新公司去之後會有新的發展或是能安全退場，誰知道呢，至少對《Catch Me》來說這是最好不過的事，至於素人模特兒的未來，雜誌社沒那麼慈悲心腸能顧及如此全方面。

　　

　　「我倒是有認識這樣的冤大頭喔。」Barbara嘴角微揚，自信又神祕莫測的弧度。

　　

　　※※※

　　當《Catch Me》公關正式面對窮追不捨的記者朋友們的同時，Judy按照多數股東所做出的決定，將幾名素人模特兒的合約「轉賣」給想要接手的WE。當然，在第一時間眾股東們聽見WE要接手這些頑皮鬧事的素人模特兒時，他們都一致地發出驚嘆的聲響，接著他們猶豫了一下，深怕自己會又做出類似把Tim Drake踢出團隊的蠢事來。

　　Judy依照Barbara的指示，說服股東無須擔憂這方面的問題，WE會開出來的條件及金額並不會讓《Catch Me》吃虧，並且暗示WE有意願對《Catch Me》做進一步的投資。接著Judy提及，決策面的事當然還是給管理階層的經理們去做決定，股東們無須負這方面的重擔，除非股東們想把麻煩事件攬回身上。

　　除了某位股東大力反對之外，其他股東倒是很一致地將責任撇清，決定由管理階層去處理這些煩心事，接收到上層的指示後，已經等待多時的管理階層們也同時間將合約轉讓給冤大頭WE，眾人慶幸他們將雜誌社的損失減到最低。

　　當記者們還在咀嚼《Catch Me》公關含糊不清的說詞的同時，幾名素人模特兒已經轉到WE的旗下，並且在WE的未來接班人的指示之下，他們已經做了新的雜誌企劃案，將WE旗下的某一間大型雜誌社的下個月出版雜誌做成特刊，與WE的雜誌社合作的各大品牌們聽到內線消息後也爭先恐後地毛遂自薦，希望特刊企劃能用上他們的商品。

　　沒多久後，WE旗下的某大雜誌印製了雙倍的特刊號，由原先的幾名素人模特兒：Wally West、Dick Grayson及Jason Todd領銜演出，還刻意加入了Tim Drake的獨家訪談——當然，自家人絕對不會挖坑跳，所以他們的訪談內容只聚焦在Tim Drake在前東家工作時遇到的各種趣事、身兼學生及企劃兩個角色時如何去平衡生活，以及對未來的期許和發展路向。另外三名素人模特兒也做了小專欄訪談，談談他們如何適應鎂光燈、花花世界及未來的人生目標。

　　WE的招牌公關當然是他們的當家總裁Bruce Wayne，這位現任的WE總裁也難得「下海」，還帶著唯一的血親獨子Damian Wayne一起為特刊號雜誌拍攝了幾頁迷死人不償命的雜誌照。

　　那一期的特刊號雜誌賣到洛陽紙貴，雜誌社不斷地再刷、上架都趕不上大家搶購的速度。而幾名素人模特兒拍攝完特刊號後，也悄悄地與WE解約，安靜地離開這個充滿閃光燈、各式華麗服飾、被各種棄而不捨的八卦小報追逐的舞台。

　　《Catch Me》某位大股東也在不久後離開高譚，並且變賣了手上的股份，WE趁機接手了那些股份，並繼續支持《Catch Me》的營運。

　　大夥一同歷經了一場突如其來的風暴，但沒有人受傷或有損失，每個人都得到了他們想要的、滿足了各自的願望，並且安然退場。而事件主角Tim Drake的打工路也在此劃上句點。

　　

　　※※※

　　「怎麼，你不喜歡這張照片嗎？」Tim從廚房走到起居室，手上端著熱茶，「我記得Dick說那場拍攝花了你們很多的時間呢。」說著，他將茶倒進馬克杯裡。

　　Jason低哼了一聲，眉心依舊微擰，撇了撇嘴，道：「他們還是要我把衣服脫了。」

　　

　　Tim挑眉，視線飄了過去瞧了眼那本特刊號上的帥氣黑白照片。喔，是的，那名品牌公關似乎是Jason的粉絲，她想盡辦法說服Jason把上半身脫光，但好話說盡，Jason毫不領情，不動就是不動。一直等到Dick嘻皮笑臉的在Jason耳邊說了些什麼之後，Jason歪了頭，態度稍微軟化下來，才勉強把身上的衣服脫掉，再套上那件酷炫外套給攝影師拍攝。

　　Jason觀察著Tim的表情，後者細看了那張威風卻又性感的黑白雜誌照片後，他勾起欣賞的微笑。他坐了下來，把那本特刊號拿過來認真地閱讀。

　　

　　Tim愉悅地開口道：「攝影師拍得很棒，無論是你的身材曲線、光線以及品牌，都有拍到該有的角度，確實很賞心悅目。如果你沒有把衣服脫掉的話，效果會打折。」

　　「所以你喜歡？」Jason試探性地詢問著。

　　「還蠻喜歡的。」說著，他翻了下一頁，細細品味著下一張照片。

　　「沒想到居然被迪基鳥說中了。」Jason喃喃自語。

　　「你說什麼？」Tim抬頭，那雙漂亮的藍眸子閃著清澈的光芒。

　　「沒什麼。」Jason故裝沒事地聳了聳肩，並且伸手將Tim的馬克杯拿了過來，端近嘴邊，啜了一口。

　　「那麼……之後呢？」Tim像想起什麼事似的，他再度抬頭，凝望著喝著熱茶的暫時同居人，「債務還完了、機車牽回來了，也離開了麻煩的打工，接下來應該要回去原本住的地方繼續過生活囉？」

　　

　　Jason又喝了一口茶，佯裝一副事不關己的模樣。

　　

　　「不知道。」他聳肩，「雖然Roy挺煩人的，不過他確實需要有人繼續幫他分擔房租。」

　　Tim的微笑依舊，他們互看了幾秒後，他低下視線，繼續翻閱著特刊號，輕聲說著：「你是很棒的室友。」

　　良久，Jason也開口，一樣輕聲說著：「你也是，鳥寶。」

　　


	30. They live happily ever after

　　「你他媽的是在跟老子開玩笑吧！」Jason忍不住怒吼出來，而坐在他對面的前任室友則眨眨眼表示無辜。

　　「小傑鳥你怎麼這麼說，好傷人啊，我的表情明明如此嚴肅又真誠。」語畢，Roy還起身往Jason的方向湊近。

　　

　　眼見Roy就快整個人撲倒在自己身上，Jason立刻伸手把笨蛋前室友給掃開，並快速地挪動了自己的屁股遠離Roy的無賴攻擊。

　　原本坐在一旁對於兩人的紛擾完全沒興趣的Tim則被Roy的一聲慘叫給拽回注意力，當Tim抬頭往兩人的方向望去時，剛好瞧見Roy整張臉栽進沙發裡，Jason正試著將Roy拔出來，然後看起來打算用十字固定反擊Roy。本來悠閒的起居室現在一秒轉變成為格鬥競技場，這是Tim始料未及的。

　　

　　「你們在做什麼？」Tim皺起眉，闔上從Jason房間裡拿來的、正在閱讀的《傲慢與偏見》，並且有點擔心他的沙發會沾上太多Roy的口水或汗水。

　　「喔！Timbo，你放心，我只是在跟我前室友打鬧，我不會對你現任男友做出任何不規矩的事！」

　　

　　拔出頭的Roy轉過頭去，嘻皮笑臉對Tim說些調侃的言詞，雖然話是這麼說，但Roy卻趁Jason一臉茫然外加似乎有點害臊的狀態下立刻朝Jason飛撲過去，把後者壓在地板上，還故意在Jason的胸肌上胡亂摸了一把。

　　Tim被兩人跌到地板的聲響微微嚇到，他有點擔憂地站起來，實在有點擔心自家公寓的地板會不會被這兩名體重加起來快要達到四百磅的人給弄壞。

　　Jason當然不是什麼省油的燈，他立刻抓住Roy那隻玩笑開得太過火的手然後反折之，當Roy發出慘叫時，Jason立即翻身，把眼前這臭傢伙壓制在地上——Tim看著眼前的畫面，他隱約覺得自己好像在看什麼摔跤直播似的。他揉揉太陽穴，沒好氣地要求兩人不要再胡鬧了，他實在很不想要引來鄰居的側目與關心。

　　

　　「若是方便的話，可以告訴我到底發生了什麼事嗎？」Tim雙手交叉於胸前，望著兩位打得難分難捨的人終於放開彼此緩緩地站起身來。

　　「嘿，沒什麼大不了的事啦，Timbo。」Roy拾起掉在地板上的帽子，「我只是跟你男友說，我已經找到新室友了，所以他沒辦法回來跟我住啦！」

　　「所以他現在是你的啦！完完全全的。」Roy露出邪惡又意味深長的可惡笑容，讓Jason實在是很想直接一拳往他那張臉上砸下去，「不過如果Jason非常執意想回來跟我住我也是可以接受啦，反正我如此慷慨大方。」

　　「鬼才想跟你住！」Jason忍不住怒吼出來，真是受不了Roy Harper，給他三分顏色他就開起染坊來了。

　　「太好了，那我們就這樣定案了。」Roy轉過頭去，拉著Jason的手，然後把他扯到Tim面前來，另一隻手也拉起Tim的手，將他們兩人的手疊在一塊兒，道：「你們就安心地住在一起吧，我也要去追求我自己的幸福了。」Roy表演得就像是教堂牧師在證婚似的。

　　

　　還不等這兩人反應過來，Roy就立刻抽出自己的手，然後往後跳了一步，輕快地往Tim的家門口走去，關上大門之前還調皮地轉過頭來對兩人揮揮手才離開。

　　Tim不可思議地望著Roy離去的背影，而下一秒他突然察覺到自己的手被Jason攥在手裡。他尷尬地回頭，卻瞅見Jason眼中自己的倒影。Tim不發一語地勾起淺笑，而Jason將他的手遞到自己唇邊，落下輕輕的一吻。

　　

　　※※※

　　「Dick，你XBOX要擺在哪？我先丟在客廳？」Tim將抱著的遊戲機放下，伸手擦了汗，並環顧了一下四周。

　　

　　Dick的新住所並不大，一個人住剛剛好，不過偶爾若是有朋友來過夜，擠一點倒也不成問題——至於在這屋子裡開派對這想法還是讓它隨風而逝比較好。Tim轉頭，瞅見Dick和Damian正一邊抱著箱子一邊在閒聊，Jason倒是很認份地在將少少的廚房用品一一掛上、擺好。

　　Dick決定搬家的事確實讓家裡的人嚇了一跳，但除了Damian反應最為激烈之外，連Bruce都沒說什麼——Tim推測，可能是因為有Jason的先例，並且自己與Dick也因為念書的關係搬離莊園，所以Bruce可能終於想透「孩子長大翅膀硬了，就隨他們去吧」此觀念。雖然Tim還是認為依照Bruce的性格，他仍舊放心不下，否則，Bruce為何此刻還跑來幫忙Dick搬家呢？

　　家具、較重的物品早已委託搬家公司協助，所以剩下的一些較為瑣碎的生活用品及部份衣物都是由Wayne家的大家長及孩子們共同參與搬家事宜。其實Tim不怎麼清楚Dick想要搬離開高譚的主因，也可能不需要什麼特別的原因，有時人們只是想換換環境，並不是因為心碎、厭惡或想逃離某處。

　　這樣也好，《Catch Me》的事件漸漸落幕，Wally順利地考到了研究所，甚至也追到了夢中情人；Jason現在同自己住在一起，他也重新恢復了社區大學的課程，家教的工作相當穩定，雖然Jason比較渴望能回去圖書館打工。至於Tim與Jason之間的關係，他們都在努力中，畢竟算是剛起步，彼此都很小心翼翼地，兩人都希望能好好地維護這段感情；Barbara離開了《Catch Me》她正準備畢業的事宜，若不是因為她的提議，或許這幾個月來的事都不會發生，然而，卻沒有人因此感到遺憾或後悔，反之，大家都很開心有了這麼一次有趣的打工經驗；至於Damian和Dick，這個嘛……Tim倒是想繼續假裝什麼都不曉得。

　　大概在二十分鐘前，當Tim將Dick的衣服擺進衣櫥時，他有點意外地發現有一只紙箱放在衣櫥裡頭，好奇心促使Tim伸手打開那紙箱瞧，不打開還好，一打開就讓Tim覺得驚喜無所不在：箱子裡頭有幾件衣服褲子，還包括了貼身衣物，並且這很明顯的，這些衣物並不符合Dick的體型——仔細一瞧，這比較符合Wayne家小少爺的尺寸和品味。

　　至於Damian知不知道這件事，Tim並不曉得，而他也認為，反正總有一天大家會推開天窗說亮話，在那之前，就對此睜隻眼閉隻眼，假裝沒自己的事才不會被惡魔小鬼盯上。

　　

　　「Damian你想吃披薩嗎？差不多快要中午了，我們來訂外賣好了。」這間房子的新主人拿起手機，但第一個詢問的對象居然是家裡最小的小弟，而非Bruce，Tim對此勾起不大明顯、意味深長的微笑。

　　「嘿，迪基鳥，我想吃辣熱狗。」Jason忍不住脫掉上衣只留下汗衫，這間屋子裡還沒裝冷氣，而現在可是炎炎夏日，汗涔涔的滋味讓Jason忍不住低聲碎唸了幾句。

　　「Todd你不要在秀智商下限了，想吃辣熱狗就自己出去買，你難道有聽過辣熱狗外送的嗎？」惡魔小鬼發出大大的彈舌音，毫不留情地瞪了Jason一眼。

　　「臭小鬼，我是在跟迪基說話又不是在跟你說話。閉上你的鳥嘴，你不說話沒人當你是啞巴！」

　　「注意你的態度，蠢蛋Todd。」Damian幾乎是面露兇光，並且可能隨時會拾起手邊任何可攻擊的物品直接朝Jason劈去。

　　「夠了，男孩們。」Wayne大家長實在有點受不了在這麼小的空間裡除了要忍耐夏日高溫之外，還得忍受孩子們幼稚的爭吵，「Dick你和Tim討論一下要吃什麼，Damian你跟我過來整理書櫃……」還剩下一個人沒有分配到工作，而Bruce的目光與Jason接觸，兩人都略顯尷尬。

　　

　　Jason低哼了一聲，轉過頭去假裝自己非常忙碌地幫Dick把廚房打掃乾淨，同時Wayne家最活潑又多話的Dick愉悅地跳到Tim身邊，還不知從哪裡拿出披薩的廣告單來，兩人一同低頭研究了一番。

　　Damian雖然百般不願，但還是乖乖地順從他父親的指令，放下手上的箱子，走到他父親身邊，協助把書櫃上的雜誌、雜物都一一排列整齊。

　　

　　「Dick，披薩別訂太多，Alfred有準備大家的晚餐。」Bruce一邊檢視大兒子會閱讀的書，一邊叮囑著。

　　「搞什麼？為什麼又要家庭聚餐？」

　　

　　Jason發出抗議，明明離上次家庭聚餐才過了幾週，雖然Alfred的手藝相當吸引他，但一想到大夥坐在餐桌前，卻不知道要談些什麼就令他感到渾身不自在。

　　

　　「小翅膀，你是怕我們沒話題聊天嗎？」Dick把目光從廣告單上移開，轉過頭去對自家兄弟露出邪惡的笑容，「我們可以聊聊你最近的生活啊，例如你打工的狀況啦、居家環境啦、或是你這陣子的感情世界。看哪小翅膀，我們是多麼的關心你啊！不要害羞，盡量告訴我們，家人是你最好的諮商對象啊。」

　　「閉起你的鳥嘴，混帳迪基！」Jason有些不知所措地反駁著，與此同時，Tim的耳尖悄悄地染上了緋色。

　　「Dick說的沒錯，Jason我們都很關心你。」Wayne大家長捉到了合適的機會表達他的父愛，卻換到Jason凶狠又幽幽地眼神攻擊。

　　「對了，父親。」Damian像是想起什麼重要事情似的，他偏頭望著他敬愛的父親，道：「WE近期有新的擴張公司業務的策略嗎？」

　　

　　Bruce並沒有立刻回話，他挑起一邊的眉，好奇又玩味地望著自己最小的兒子。其他人倒是都豎起耳朵來，對於Damian的提問，他們確實也有些興趣。

　　

　　「並沒有，Damian。」Bruce低沉的嗓音挾著些許安撫的意味，「為什麼這麼問呢？」他露出不大明顯的慈愛眼神。

　　「喔，沒什麼，我只是在想，前陣子父親您很常去大都會，雖然WE在大都會也有各行業的據點，但我不是很明白，是怎樣的事情讓您需要常常跑去隔壁的城市？所以我猜想，或許是非常重要的事吧。」Damian聳聳肩，但他並不曉得自己方才發表了非常爆炸性的言論。

　　

　　WE企業掌舵人、Wanye家大家長此刻突然語塞。他感覺背後有三雙眼睛正盯著他瞧，彷彿想要用視線將他的背燒出洞來。Bruce決定不再說話，他咳了兩聲清清喉嚨假裝什麼事都沒發生。

　　Damian的兄長們在此刻彼此交換了視線，三人都勾起詭異的微笑，今天的家族聚餐，肯定會相當有趣。

　　

　　【全文完】

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello大家好，真的非常感謝大家看完這篇連載。
> 
> 我當時寫這篇文的時候，並沒有想太多，真的只是因為阿米跟我閒聊、給我圖片的關係所以就開始了這篇小鳥男模的連載。  
> 我給自己一個目標，由於我很久沒寫過一個單篇10萬字的連載，所以我想，那不如這次再來試試看，寫個10萬字的文吧！  
> 然而我也覺得很有意思，以前很習慣會寫H的我，在這篇落落長的連載中CP連接吻都沒有XDD
> 
> 雖然一開始我有點擔心，10萬字的文沒有任何過多的曖昧，會不會讓人看不下去？  
> 但我想，算了，與其擔心追文的人看不看的下去，不如我應該把心思花在如何寫出無論是否有H大家都還是願意看下去的故事上。  
> 小鳥男模差不多連載了快要半年，我很開心在連載的期間認識了很多朋友，也謝謝大家如此有耐心地看完這篇文。
> 
> 其實我還想寫它的番外篇呢！連想寫幾篇、寫怎樣的內容都想好了，哈哈。  
> 不過由於我手上還有好多文稿要寫，所以……我就盡力而為，希望能儘快寫出番外娛樂大家(?)
> 
> 非常希望這篇文帶給你很多的樂趣，我想，這是我最開心也最希望的事了。
> 
> 2016/5/26 Purple


	31. 番外篇-Fledgling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此為41的番外篇，番外篇的時間軸不會按照本篇的順序。

　　當鳥兒逐漸長大，牠們羽毛豐滿、飛翔能力也更加穩定，於是，小鳥長大了，牠們一一地離開原先的巢。

　　

　　※※※

　　Dick上次幫忙搬家，是Wally換了新工作所以需要離開他原先居住的小公寓。當然，換了工作也交了新女友，原先那間只有單身漢的小房間如今要擠兩個人實在有點誇張——真不曉得Wally是如何找到那間套房的，Dick記得有一次臨時要跟Wally擠床睡，結果房間小的要命，連走路都要踮起腳尖走才行。

　　而且，床又小又窄，因為半夜時分，Dick一翻身就摔下床，腰還撞到地上的不明物體，害他隔天上班時，同事們都用一種「你昨晚運動量不少喔」的邪惡眼神一直打量他。

　　所以這次Dick自告奮勇地幫Damian搬家，一來是擔憂這小子就要上大學了，第一次離家應該心裡忐忑不安，身為家中老大哥的Dick自認為自己有義務要照顧小弟；第二，Dick可一點都不希望Damian搬到了一間狹小的空間去——雖然機率很低，畢竟Wayne家小少爺對任何事都非常的挑剔——哪天去他新窩串門子時，又要從床上摔下來，Dick有年紀了，可經不起每次都這麼摔啊！

　　當Wayne的大哥抱著一個空箱子走進Damian的房間後，他放下紙箱，下意識地環顧了這空間一遭，隨著視線掃過，回憶也漸漸湧起：Damian第一天來到Wayne家才幾歲而已，卻直接找上了當時家中最小也最得寵的Tim打起架來，像是在爭寵似的，而他們兩人也因此結下樑子；Damian從嬰兒時期待在他母親身邊，但他的母親並不是把他當作孩子在照顧，因此Damian對親情的理解與感受是不健康也不健全的，Bruce很會撿小孩回家卻不知道怎麼養小孩，於是Dick成了現成的保母，有好長的一段時間，Dick必須花非常多的心思在Damian身上，甚至因為小弟還跟另外兩個弟弟鬧不和。他們兄弟花了很久的時間才慢慢地磨合、找出相處的節奏，即便現在大夥碰了面還是會互相嘲諷對方幾句，但心底還是非常在意彼此的。

　　而現在，曾經是家中個頭最小的小弟已經長得比自己還高了，除了身高，連外貌、體能、智商等等都是頂尖優秀的！果然，Wayne的基因確實優良地令人嫉妒。

　　Jason負氣離開大宅的時候，Dick非常的傷心，為此還跟Bruce冷戰了好久；接著連Tim也搬出去住，雖然Dick很常跑去找Tim或是Tim會留在他家過夜，兩人的相處依舊互動良好，但因為彼此都離開了莊園，有些事情、有些滋味也慢慢地改變。Damian是最後一隻要飛出去的雛鳥，有了前面弟弟們的經驗，Dick對於幫弟弟搬家、接受家人的離開也慢慢地適應了不少。

　　他花最多的時間跟心力與Damian相處，而現在他必須告訴自己，Damian長大了，或許，以後也不需要Dick的陪伴了。一想自此，居然有莫名的心酸——怎麼有種鳥媽媽看著小鳥飛出去的感觸呢？

　　Dick甩甩頭，把這些惱人的思緒像狗狗抖擻身上的水珠似地全都甩出去，拉著紙箱走到了書架前，開始將櫃上的書籍一一地搬下來，放在紙箱中、排列整齊。Damian除了書籍之外，還有很多寫真與繪畫作品，但Dick對藝術並沒有那麼拿手，再加上Damian有點龜毛的個性，所以那些東西就交給他本人去整理吧！書就沒那麼難懂了，反正就是收下來，放進去，簡單俐落的動作，還不需要太花腦子去思考。

　　Dick一邊搬書一邊掃過書名，這些怪裡怪氣的名字的書籍，很多都是Dick連聽都沒聽過的古籍珍藏，家裡面除了Tim有收藏初版書及絕版書的癖好之外，Damian則是有著喜歡收藏各種詭異書籍的興趣。

　　就在Dick浸泡在Damian平常到底有沒有讀比較正經一點的經典作品時，他驀然瞥見有熟悉的封面勾起了他的興趣。他停下手邊的工作，轉頭望向那吸住他目光的小東西：啊，是一本多年前的《Catch Me》雜誌！

　　Dick仔細一看，發現Damian不止擁有一本《Catch Me》，他幾乎收集了全部的、從Dick、Jason與Wally開始參與雜誌拍攝開始一直到他們離開的《Catch Me》，以及WE出的那本特刊。Dick從來沒想過Damian會對這些雜誌有興趣，用Damian的思維邏輯來說，Wayne家的小少爺應該對這類型的書籍雜誌非常不屑一顧才是。

　　由於過去的回憶被勾起，讓Dick忍不住開始翻閱起他年少輕狂的過去。Damian的收集很完整，Dick甚至還注意到Damian將這些雜誌依照出版順序排列，有一些翻閱過的痕跡，但雜誌的狀態良好，真的不像八年前的產品。

　　正當Dick看得津津有味時，突然手上的雜誌被人抽走，他抬頭，發現房間的主人回來了，並且用那一副經典的Wayne皺眉表情瞪著Dick瞧。

　　

　　「Grayson，你隨便進別人房間也就算了，還未經他人同意就翻閱別人的東西，Pennyworth若是知道，後果可有你受的。」

　　「少來了Damian，你根本就不會去跟Alfred告狀。」身為大哥的人，總是比較油條一點，他嘻笑著，並從不笑的小弟手上奪回看到一半的雜誌，「況且我是來幫你收拾東西、協助搬家的，你應該要感謝我而不是把我趕走。」Dick將Jason那頁的沐浴乳廣告翻過去，他記得自己沒有參與這一期雜誌的拍攝工作。

　　

　　他偷偷地從雜誌上緣瞄了自家小弟一眼，後者看起來還是氣呼呼的模樣，即便已經長大了，個性還是那麼彆扭，這點讓Dick忍不住笑了出來。

　　

　　「Damian你已經不是小孩了，不要總是發小孩脾氣嘛！」看著比自己高出快一顆頭的Wayne家小少爺，Dick在心中感嘆著歲月不饒人啊。

　　「你也知道我長大了。」Damian幽幽地說著，並忙不迭地將其他書籍取下，優雅地放進紙箱中，「連Todd都變得比較成熟一咪咪，要說誰還是彼得潘，那就是非你莫屬。」

　　

　　Dick立刻收起雜誌，正想朝著揶揄自己的小弟說些什麼假裝訓斥他的話，卻聽見Damian又用阿拉伯語碎唸了什麼——早知道就乖乖地跟Jason學幾句阿拉伯語，雖然Dick猜想Jason只會教自己一些沒啥用處的外語——Damian的表情看起來認真又若有所思，使得Dick反而有點不好意思打斷對方的喃喃自語。

　　

　　「雖然你長大了，但我還是好懷念你小時候那天真無邪可愛又活潑的模樣啊。」Wayne家的大少爺一副陷入甜美回憶的模樣，讓小少爺露出一臉「What the fuck」的驚愕表情。

　　「你看看你小時候啊……」說著，Dick神神秘秘地靠近，然後立刻翻開手上的雜誌攤在小弟眼前，「這麼可愛！」

　　

　　那張可說是Damian Wayne的人生污點的照片就這樣再度被大剌剌地翻開：他十歲時被拐騙客串了一次《Catch Me》的童裝拍攝，並且還在眾人給予的壓力之下不得不穿上毛茸茸的浣熊裝，以及心不甘情不願地牽起跟自己年紀相仿的小女模的手。

　　聽說那期雜誌賣得不錯，而且那童裝品牌也創下了新的銷售成績，不過對Damian Wayne而言，那根本就是童年的黑歷史。

　　趁Dick還在捧腹大笑之時，Damian立刻奪下大哥手上的雜誌，要不是他的理智還在阻止自己千萬不要撕毀現在已經價值不斐的紙本雜誌、以及他忍下想用頭搥撞掉他大哥那一排可以去拍牙膏廣告的白牙的話，現在英籍管家可能正在考慮是否要打電話請救護直昇機來莊園一趟。

　　

　　「夠了，Grayson。」Damian下意識地揉揉自己的太陽穴，並隨手將搶下的雜誌丟進紙箱裡，他正思考著要怎麼樣把大哥趕出自己的房間。

　　「你在害羞嗎，小D？」大概是調戲兄弟上癮了，Dick還故意拍了拍陷入懊惱狀態的小弟的肩膀，「你小時候超可愛的，雖然有點太早熟，但是還是有孩子氣的一面，我真的很喜歡你啊！」

　　「那現在呢？」

　　

　　本來還沉浸在玩笑氣氛裡的大少爺，突然意識到話鋒好像轉變了。他斂起笑容，眨眨眼，看著眼前的小弟——Damian的眼神認真且挾著些許銳利，那雙藍得令人想到宇宙中的地球色彩的眼睛，讓Dick忍不住嚥了口唾沫，想起幾年前他們在雜誌社打工時，幾個兄弟的情感在那段時間內，產生了些微變化。

　　感情的轉變，就像發酵。發酵，不是一瞬間的事，但很少人會發現到是什麼時候開始發酵，當人們注意到的時候，一切早已截然不同。

　　Damian曾童言同語的說過一些令Dick傻眼的話，但在Tim的明示與暗示之下，Dick才放下自欺欺人的吊兒郎當態度，他仔細思考了一番，發現那確實不是孩童的童言無忌，而是專屬於Damian Wayne的認真直球。

　　這麼多年了，難道一點改變都沒有？Dick曾想過，孩子的成長階段裡，容易有依賴及感情轉移的對象，他或許只是Damian的情感投射的對象罷了，待Damian再大一點、再懂事一點，或許那些令人感覺不知所措的的言詞，會成為童年的尷尬趣事。

　　Damian是長大了，但在情感上似乎還是始終如一，這真的不知道令人該哭該笑——情感專一是優點，只是Dick也不確定，這到底是對Damian是好是壞？或者，對自己來說，是好是壞？

　　

　　「你知道我在說什麼，Grayson。」Damian嘆了氣，他有點無奈地轉過身去繼續收拾自己的書籍，「你也知道我的態度，我沒有在開玩笑，所以，你也盡早省下打哈哈的戲碼吧。」

　　Damian頓了一下，像是又想起什麼似的，他轉過頭，瞅著自己的大哥，補充道：「我沒有在逼你什麼，Grayson。只不過因為你又提起了，所以我就再次強調自己的立場而已。」他忖了兩秒後，勾起一抹自嘲的笑，「還有，就像你說的，我長大了。也就是說，不管你的答覆是什麼，我都不是你記憶中那個一直需要被保護的小孩。」他聳聳肩，很Wayne的模樣。

　　

　　 **我沒你想像中的脆弱。** Dick在心裡幫小弟補完句子，但說真的，有時，Dick希望Damian能稍微脆弱一點，或許，那會讓Dick覺得，身為大哥的自己很有用吧？但話說回來，為什麼自己會有想要保護Damian的衝動呢？這跟自己與Jason、Tim的相處又有那麼點的不同——Jason確實有點叛逆，他們兄弟的互動早期有點不大順利，但後來小翅膀離家之後，都是Dick努力在維持這段家人的情誼，漸漸地，Jason對家人慢慢產生一些信任，這讓Dick感到驕傲；Tim又有點不同，真要說起來，搞不好自己跟Tim才是最像兄弟的兩人！

　　這麼說，那麼自己與Damian又是什麼？他們不大像兄弟，也不是保母與被照顧者的關係。Dick承認自己跟Damian之間或許比其他兄弟們更親密一些，卻又有著說不透的薄膜橫亙著。

_「你只是假裝自己沒那麼在乎而已。」_

　　Tim的聲音突然掠過Dick的腦海。那聲音勾起Dick好久以前的記憶，他曾跟Tim徹夜長談多年前Damian嚇到自己的那件事。當時Tim說了些什麼？是不是說了一些例如「反正以後你就會知道了」的話？

_「不過我想，其實搞不好你們會有機會的。」_

　　喔，不會吧，Tim那小子好像真的說過這種話？

_「畢竟，他是Damian Wayne.」_

　　Dick頓了一下，一時之間想不起來當時他有反駁Tim嗎？還是他就默默地將這些話放在心上？或許，就像小翅膀以前罵過他時所說的話，可以當好人，但不能當爛好人；或許，也真的像Tim說的，Dick可能會拒絕非常多人，卻無法拒絕Damian。是不是有很多事情，早就有了跡象，只是當事人一直都渾然不覺罷了？

　　從什麼時候開始的呢？Dick邊想著，邊注視著一邊搬書一邊皺著眉頭思索哪些書要留在莊園、哪些書要帶去新住所的Wayne家小少爺。或許，從Dick再也沒有維持一段羅曼蒂克的關係開始的吧——那可能，真的，很久很久了。他邊想著，邊忍不住笑了起來。

　　空間裡的另一個人轉頭，一臉困惑地瞅著發笑者看，後者走了過去，接過前者手上的書籍。

　　

　　「我知道。」他輕聲道：「你不需要被保護了。」他垂下視線，有一點感嘆，卻更多的安慰。

　　

　　Damian沒有回應，但尖銳的氣息似乎收斂許多，他盯著Dick瞧，正試著想讀透他大哥心裡在想些什麼。

　　

　　「那麼……」Dick露出愉悅但帶著神秘意味的嘴角弧度，「換你來保護我了。」

　　

　　他們望著彼此的雙眼，在對方眼中找到了自己的影像。良久，Damian朝Dick跨出一步，拉住對方的手，將那以往充當雞媽媽、展開翅膀保護著他們所有兄弟的大哥拉進懷裡。

　　現在，Damian Wayne長大了、羽翼豐滿，換他保護他最愛的大哥了。

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello～大家好久不見XD"  
> 當我寫完這篇文之後，我就去忙其他的稿子了，之前有說過要寫番外篇，現在來補了！  
> 其實規劃中總共要寫三篇番外，這是第一篇，之後的兩篇會收錄在本子裡，希望屆時大家也會喜歡～


End file.
